Behind the Scenes
by KKCopper
Summary: The little Bloopers and mishaps that happened during the filming of the YJ episodes - . Funny mistakes and retakes. One-shot each chapter. Now up "Homefront"
1. Independence Day

_**(A/N: OKAY so I thought it would be fun to make some one-shots with Bloopers of each episode ^-^ I hope you guys enjoy, I thought it could be interesting… Tell me what you think so I know if I should continue or not~ ALSO, WARNING for **_length _**cause it's BASICALLY gonna be MOST of the episode… ^-^**_

_**Enjoy!)**_

*Independence Day – Part 1*

(Gotham City)

Bystander #2: OMG its Mr. Freeze! WAIT, I'm not supposed to talk am I?

Director: NO just RUN and _scream_. GO AGAIN!

….

Mr. Freeze: Enjoying picnic time-

Director: CUT, CUT, cut… its "family" time, FAMILY, alright? Let's try it again.

Mr. Freeze: _*clears throat* *raises gun at family*_ Enjoying FAMILY time –

Director: No, no, NO! It says here you're supposed to do it in a "deep, gravelly voice in monotone" so ONE pitch, no emphasis.

Mr. Freeze: FINE, if you want emotionless, I can do that!

Director: _*throws hands in air*_ That's ALL I'm asking! _*pinches bridge of nose* ACTORS_….

….

Mr. Freeze: _*slides down ice*_ Whoa- Wh- WHOA! _*flips and lands on back*_

Robin: _*on side-lines in his chair*_ Ahahaha! _*falls backwards suddenly, chair tips*_ Whoa- Wh- WHOA!

Mr. Freeze: _*stands up and brushes himself off*_ Not so funny NOW is it bird boy?

….

Mr. Freeze: Oh, Boy Wonder, the Bat sent YOU to bring me off to prison?

Robin: YEAH, you got a problem with that?

Director: CUT! ROBIN, you didn't let him finish his line. It's a critical line, too, for later… Besides, that's not even your next line…

Robin: _*face palms*_ AH sorry… _*points at Mr. Freeze* _It just annoys me when people think I'm not CAPABLE of handling a villain on my own!

Director: _*rolls eyes*_ROBIN, just stick to the script, I know you're being PAID to be dramatic but just TRY and follow the lines and NOT add your own!

Robin: _*scoffs*_ SOMEONE doesn't know theatre when he sees it…

….

(Star City)

Speedy: _*slugs Green Arrow*_ White ONE! **(1)**

Green Arrow: REALLY? In all of this freezing chaos you're worried about the Slug Bug?

Speedy: _*laughs* _You're just jealous because YOU didn't see it!

Green Arrow: …

….

Junior: FINALLY! _*arrow hits him in the head*_

Director: _*into megaphone* _CUT! Speedy, you aren't supposed to be firing right now!

Speedy: _*from top of bridge, cups hands around mouth*_ SORRY! ONE WORD from him and I get ANNOYED ALREADY! I just wanted him to SHUT UP!

Junior: _*rubbing his forehead*_ HEY!

Speedy: IT'S THE TRUTH!

….

Speedy: _*running down rail with Green Arrow* _I hope this doesn't interfere-

Junior: _*hears them*_ Interfere with what?

Speedy: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Director: CUT, CUT, CUT! GOSH what IS it with you two? You can't go one minute without arguing!

Speedy: HEY, I'm just staying in character.

….

Green Arrow: Kid had an ice jaw-

Speedy: _*cough*_ GLASS _*cough*_

Director: _*groans*_

….

(Pearl Harbor)

Aquaman: Don't tell me you're not excited.

Aqualad: I am TOTALLY excited my king!

Director: CUT, you're supposed to be cool and composed and "focused on the matter at hand" Aqualad!

Aqualad: My bad… I just am!

Director: _*sigh*_ WELL get out the excitement now, we're ONLY gonna do three retakes! OTHERWISE if you screw up, too bad!

Aqualad: _*behind a hand, to Aquaman*_ SOMEONE woke up on the wrong side of the reef this morning…

….

Aquaman: _*folds arms across chest*_ Well, you can let it out now.

Aqualad: YES I am _TOTALLY_ STOKED!

Director: CUT! Aqualad, you DON'T talk like that, you're all proper and stuff.

Aqualad: Why don't YOU try staying all "properly worded" and _stuff _with Robin around!

Robin: HEY!

Wally: HEY! I don't talk slang enough for you too? Am _I_ no influence on your speech at _all_?

Aqualad: Start using words that no one else knows more often and maybe you will get there.

Robin: _*snickers* *behind hand to Kid Flash* _I think that means I win.

….

(Central City)

Flash: Stealing ice, seriously?

Kid Flash: YEAH why would you want to steal ICE when you can shoot it out of that gun! What a waste!

Director: CUT! Kid Flash, that was NOT your line OR your turn!

Kid Flash: It's called IMPROV look it up!

….

Kid Flash: Come ON we don't have time for this!

Captain Cold: You're SPEEDSTERS how could you POSSIBLY ever be LATE for something! GOSH just blow me off, give me the cold shoulder, I DON'T CARE!

Director: CUT- CU-

_*Flash and KF manically laughing in background, KF leaning on Flash for support*_

Flash: _*covers mouth with hand, trying to muffle his laughter*_ He said… _*snickers*_ "_cold_ shoulder"! _*both hero and sidekick burst out laughing again*_

Director: _*throws script in the air*_ ALRIGHT, it's official! Heroes are IMPOSSIBLE to work with!

….

Flash: Calm down Kid…

Kid Flash: Oh PLEASE, you'll start up a conversation with ANYONE! Even a VILLAIN!

Robin: PSST! KF, you left out a few words.

Director: _*face palms*_

….

(Washington D.C)

_*epic camera panning* *suddenly, Robin, KF and Speedy's faces fill up the entire screen*_

Boys: _*making funny poses and sticking out their tongues*_

Director: CUT! WHO put the camera on them?

Robin: _*remote in hand controlling camera* *snickering*_

….

Batman: _*smiles slightly, hand on Robin's shoulder*_ Today's the day.

Speedy: WAIT did you just SMILE?

Director: CUT! _*mutters under breath*_ For once when someone is doing something RIGHT…

….

Kid Flash: AW MAN! _*stops by Flash*_ I KNEW we'd be the last ones here!

Speedy: Which is pretty funny considering the fact that you guys are the speedsters!

Kid Flash: ROY HARPER! _*tackles him, the two start wrestling*_

Camera Man #3: _*leans over, whispering*_ Aren't you going to yell cut?

Director: _*seated in chair, hand on head* _No, it's better they just get it out without me interrupting them…

Camera Man #3: _*leans away slowly* _Okay….

….

_*everyone (heroes and partners) are walking towards the Hall of Justice*_

Random Girl: OMG its JESSE MCCARTNEY!

_*loud fan girl screams as Robin is suddenly tackled and lost under a mob of girls with Jesse McCartney merchandise on*_

Random Girl #2: _*pops up from dog pile*_ WAIT, it's not him!

Random Girl #3: Yeah… he just SOUNDS like him…

_*girls all grumble and walk away, leaving a stumbling, tattered Robin who manages to get up with the help of his friends*_

Robin: _*eyes wide*_ Whoa…. That was weird. Whoever that Jesse McCartney guy is, I feel bad for him.

Wally: _*letting go of the Robin's arm that he was holding to help him up_* I don't! WAIT LADIES! What about** me**? _Kid Flash?_ I just want your "Beautiful Soul"! _*runs after them*_

Speedy: _*shakes head, elbow rested on Robin's shoulder as they watch him go*_ He's _so_ desperate….

….

Extra #1: I see Flash Kid! **(2)**

Extra #2: No his name's Speedy…

Extra #3: NO that's Green Arrow's sidekick!

Extra #2: That makes no sense-

Speedy and Kid Flash: _*suddenly explode*_ WE KNOW IT DOESN'T!

KF: AND IT'S KID FLASH! NOT _Flash Kid_!

Director: _*into megaphone*_ Cut. _*sighs*_

….

Kid Flash: Have all four sidekicks –

Speedy: DON'T call us sidekicks!

Robin: I don't know about you guys, but I'm a PARTNER, not a sidekick.

Batman: _*rolls eyes*_

Director: GO AGAIN! Kid Flash didn't even get to finish his line Roy.

Speedy: _*very sarcastic*_ MAH BAD.

….

Kid Flash: First time at the Hall… I'm a little overwhelmed.

Robin: … _*mutters*_ I forgot my line… LINE PLEASE!

….

Robin: _*statues come into view*_ OH- _*suddenly bursts out laughing along with Speedy and KF*_

Batman: ALRIGHT, WHO'S idea was it to TP the statues?

….

Flash: Make yourselves at home.

Robin: _*jumps and lands on chair, props feet up*_

Kid Flash: _*does the same and lets out a belch*_

Flash: _*wrinkles nose while pushing KF's feet off the table and then smacking him upside the head* _I didn't mean LITERALLY!

Director: GAH! CUT! LORD can NONE of you just GET IT RIGHT on the first try? I SWEAR -

Robin: Don't swear! _*stage whispers behind a hand*_ _Kids_ are watching!

Director: _*scowls*_

….

Speedy: That's IT? You promised us a REALY look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!

Aquaman: It's a first step. You've been granted access few other's get.

Speedy: OH REALLY? _*gestures to window which fans are gathered behind**all of them have their faces pressed to the screen, flashing pictures madly* *all turn and see Kid Flash and Robin striking poses for them*_

KF and Robin: _*look at them innocently* _What?

….

Speedy: They're treating us like kids! WORSE like sidekicks! We deserved better than this.

_*KF, Robin and Aqualad look at each other quietly*_

Speedy: You're kidding right? You're playing their game. WHY, because you think they play fair? TODAY was supposed to be THEE day! Step ONE in becoming full fledged members of the League!

Kid Flash: Well sure, but I thought step one was supposed to be a tour of the HQ.

Speedy: Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!

_*all have shocked looks*_

Speedy: I bet they never told you it was just a false front for tourists!

Flash and KF's Manager: CUT!

Director: _*explodes*_ WHAT? They were doing just fine!

_*man suddenly rushes in with plates of sandwiches*_

Flash and Kid Flash: FOOD! _*instantly start eating*_

Flash and KF's Manager: It was their break time. They have a high metabolism you know and need to eat regularly! It's in the contract that I can stop at any time if I think they need to eat!

Flash: _*through food*_ I ike er ana gr.

KF: _*swallows*_ Me too.

Director: _*sits back down, pinching bridge of nose with eyes closed*_ I didn't sign up for this…

….

Green Arrow: _*looks at Batman who folds arms across chest*_

Batman: _*BAT GLARE*_

Green Arrow: Uh…. _*squeaks* _Sorry?

Director: UGH! Someone give him his line! And BATMAN, tone down the glare a bit!

Batman: _*casts glare at Director*_

Director: _*suddenly nervous*_ N-never mind y-yah-y-you're doing f-ff-fine Don'tHurtMe!

Robin: _*snickers behind a hand*_

….

Speedy: Or what, you'll send me to my_ room_? And I'm not your son!

Robin: _*behind Speedy the whole time, mimicking his actions with heavy sarcasm*_

_*heroes start laughing, but try to hide it*_

Speedy: _*notices*_ It's not funny! _*turns around and sees Robin* _HEY!

….

Superman: It's a small fire. The local authorities can handle it.

Batman: Then Cadmus can wait.

Robin: _*raises hand*_ What's Project Cadmus?

Batman: _*sighs* _Not NOW Robin.

Director: CUT!

….

Batman: Stay put!

Robin: What- WHY?

Aquaman: This is a League mission –

Kid Flash: SO! We can still help!

Director: NOT your turn yet KID FLASH! GO AGAIN!

Kid Flash: _*blows raspberries at him when he's not looking*_

Robin: _*snickers*_

….

Flash: You're not trained –

KF: SINCE WHEN?

Robin: YEAH, calling ME not trained is like saying KID FLASH can't down a hotdog in less than two seconds!

Batman: _*suddenly sweeps Robin's feet out from under him and he lands on the floor with a grunt* _You need more work.

Kid Flash: OOH you just got schooled!

Robin: _*suddenly kicks KF's feet out from under him before hopping to his feet* *brushes dirt off of his shoulder before glancing at KF* _You need more work.

Aqualad: _*chuckles*_

….

Green Arrow: Glad you didn't bring you know who?

Robin: You mean Megan?

Director: CUT! Just because you know what's gonna happen in a different episode, doesn't mean the audience does!

Robin: Oops, sorry.

Kid Flash: SPOILER ALEART!

….

Aqualad: My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me.

Kid Flash: -

Robin: *interrupts* Dude, why do you talk like that?

Director: BECAUSE I TOLD HIM TO!

….

Computer: Access Denied.

Robin: _*laughs*_ Wanna bet?

Kid Flash: Ten bucks on Robin!

Director: NO, you don't actually bet, it's just an express- _never mind_. JUST go on…

….

Aqualad: Solve their case before they do… it would be poetic justice.

Robin: And they are ALL about Justice.

Kid Flash: They ARE called the _Justice_ League!

Robin: _*turns to face KF, hands on hips* _You just HAVE to put in your two-cents don't you?

Director: KF I told you before! NO IMPROV!

Kid Flash: _*throws hands in air*_ DUDE you are KILLING my MOJO!

….

Robin: _*whispers*_ Puppy Dog eyes on three.

KF: Three!

Robin and KF: _*turn and face Aqualad with puppy dog eyes*_

Aqualad: ARGH! You two are idiots!

Directors: BOYS wrong begging face!

….

KF: _*runs towards building, tries to go up the wall but hits his face instead* _OUCH!

Scientists: AH! _*hit ground*_ Ouch….

KF: OOPS sorry! Are you alright?

Scientist #1: QUIT shouting in my ear! I'm just a stunt double I'm fine!

Scientist #2: Well I'M not a stunt double… I couldn't afford it… OW…

KF: _*rubs back of neck* _MAH BAD….

Director: ALRIGHT find another Scientist and stat! We need to roll again NOW!

….

Fireman #3: It's what's-his-name… Flash Boy!

Fireman #4: No I think its Speedy.

Fireman #1: NO that's Green Arrow's sidekick!

KF: WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS ALREADY!

Director: CUT!

….

Aqualad: I appreciate the help.

Robin: You handled it!

KF: YEAH, BESIDES he had to save me! I was about to fall!

Director: _*sigh*_ GO AGAIN!

….

Aqualad: _*watching as elevator door closes with no one inside*_

Genomorph: _*runs up to elevator door and thrums on the button* _AW CRAP!

Director: CUT! You're supposed to be ON it already!

Genomorph: HEY, give me a break! This is my first scene, I wasn't ready!

Director: And I repeat… _ACTORS_.

….

Robin: _*shoots up grappling hook, it bounces off and goes down instead* _AW COME ON! I only have one of these!

….

Robin: Welcome to Project Cadmus!

KF: SUPERBOY! Where are you?

Robin: _*smacks him upside the head*_ NOT YET you idiot!

Director: _*growls*_ COME ON GUYS! Roll again!

….

Aqualad: _*paused to watch Genomorphs go by*_ Oh my…

Robin: Whoa! _*stumbles back when one steps to close and hits his head on the wall_* Ouch O, Doamne că doare! Fiu de căţea prost geno-

Batman: _*on sides*_ ROBIN! Watch your language!

Robin: _*blushes*_ As Wally would say "MAH BAD."

Director: GO AGAIN! And this time, don't get the Genos so close to Robin!

...

Guardian: A Geno on sub level 26 reports three intruders.

Dr. Desmond: Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?

Guardian: _*throws hands in the air*_What do you expect, the BOY WONDER hacked our motion sensors!

Director: CUT! That's a line for LATER Guardian, and it's not even yours!

Guardian: _*rubs back of neck*_ Sorry, I got confused and I thought it would be appropriate...

Director: ALRIGHT... Indepence Day Part 1, Take... whatever... ACTION!

...

Robin: OKAY I'm officially whelmed…

KF: Dah shaw…

Director: _*mutters* _FML

….

KF: The REAL Cadmus generates its OWN power with these… THINGS.

Robin: Dude! Don't be rude the "things" have feelings!

KF: How do you know? Can you SPEAK "thing"?

_*the two start to wrestle*_

Director: CUT!

_*boys don't stop*_

Director: _*sighs*_ Batman, Flash PLEASE pry them apart for me, we've already had one person get hurt trying….

Batman: _*goes and grabs both boys by the scruff of the collar and they go slack, surrendering*_

Director: Thank you.

….

Robin: They call them… Genomorphs. WHOA look at the stats on these things! They're like flippin Pokémon or something!

KF: _*laughs* _Gotta catch 'em all!

Director: CUT!

….

Guardian: DON'T MOVE! … Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Fid Kash- Bleh, blah… _*wrinkles nose*_

Robin: At least he got your name right… sort of

KF: DUDE!

Guardian: Sorry, tongue twister.

KF: HOW?

Director: Just go again!

….

KF: You think the League is gonna approve of you breeding weapons?

Guardian: Weapons… what do you – OH you mean these things? _*picks Genomorph off of his shoulder and cuddles it_* Boogly Bear wouldn't hurt anyone.

Robin: I think they messed with his brain a little TOO much.

Director: CUT!

….

KF: WAY to be a team player ROB!

Robin: HEY! I was trying to find a way out! I just ASSUMED you guys were right behind me!

KF: We don't have any silent ninja communication with you like Batman does! Try SPEAKING for once!

Director: KF!

KF: _*throws hands in the air*_ I know, I KNOW _NO_ impov! But I was in the ZONE and that line was totally epic!

Director: "Totally epic" AND basically the same line as another episode later on, so NO.

KF: _*folds arms over chest, grumbles under his breath*_

….

Aqualad: We're heading down?

KF: DUDE out is UP!

Robin: Yeah but Superboy- I MEAN Project KR-

Director: CUT!

….

KF: We ARE already here, so why not go for it?

Robin: YEAH, just trust me for once!

Aqualad: _*pinches bridge of nose*_ Sigh…

Director: _*fuming, gets up and leaves*_ ALRIGHT every TAKE FIVE… I need my god dam coffee… maybe something a little stronger… _*mutters under breath*_ Stupid stubborn heroes and there bad sticking to script skills…

….

Aqualad: Which one…

Robin: _*sips hot coco**sitting in chair on the sides while girls are putting his make-up on_* OH wait, we're rolling again?

Aqualad: _*face palms*_

KF: DUDE you're wearing make-up! _*snickers*_

Robin: SO ARE YOU!

KF: Uh… no I'm not….

Aqualad: Yes you are.

KF: _*smacks him* _NOT helping!

….

Scientist Girl: _*whistling*_

KF: _*turns corner sharply* _AH! _*suddenly screeches to halt but still knocks over lady* _I'm so sorry! I-

Director: CUT! KF you were SUPPOSED to knock her over, it's all good.

Scientist Girl: _*scoffs, get's to feet* _Smooth one Flash Boy.

KF: It's KID FLASH!

….

KF: _*picks up canister but drops it on his foot and the door closes* _OWWIE! OUCH OmahGOD that HURT!

Robin: DUDE you let the door close!

KF: YEAH and I stubbed my TOE! For a speedster who is on his feet a lot, that can do some damage!

Aqualad: _*cough* _Wussy _*cough*_

KF: I thought you were supposed to be the mature one!

Aqualad: _*smirks*_

….

Robin: I disabled the door, we're trapped.

Aqualad: We're safe…. WAIT we switched those two lines didn't we?

Director: _*sighs* _YES you did, at least YOU caught it yourself without me saying something… Kudos to you.

….

_*Superboy's tank is shown*_

Superboy: _*waves* _Don't just stand there! Get me out of here!

Director: CUT! Superboy, you're supposed to be UNCONSCIOUS.

Superboy: Maybe I don't want to be!

Director: JUST FOLLLOW THE SCRIPT!

….

Aqualad: Robin, hack.

Robin: _*still staring at Genomorphs in Superboy's cage* _I wonder if one of those could make Batman let me drive the Batmobile for once…

Aqualad: ROBIN!

Robin: Huh, what? Oh, sorry, right…

Director: Robin, please TRY not to get distracted by shiny objects…

Robin: HEY this is the first time that's happened!

Director: Just go again!

….

KF: They're making a slave out of… uh… LINE!

….

Robin: No signal!

KF: Aw come on!

Director: NO Wally NOW is the time for one of your stupid, "witty" lines… Try it again.

KF: HEY!

….

Dr. Desmond: Yo realize once we get in there we can't ever let them leave.

Robin: _*muffled voice by door*_ HEY! I don't want to die though!

Director: ROBIN, don't speak unless spoken to!

Robin: _*mutters, muffled by door still*_ You sound like Batman.

….

Aqualad: Set him free… do it.

Robin: _*types some buttons, door to Superboy's cage opens*_

KF: _*speeds over and taps Superboy on the cheek*_ Connor… wakey wakey eggs and bakey!

Superboy: _*tries to hide a laugh*_

Director: CUT!

….

Aqualad: We're trying to help you!

KF: _*stands up, rubbing the back of his neck as Superboy tackles Kaldur* _He never was one for words…

Robin: _*coughs*_ Yep, he always lets his anger talk. _*smiles*_

Superboy: I heard that you guys!

Director: SUPERBOY you don't KNOW them yet, no being friendly! _*Kaldur suddenly crashes into Director and both are flown back*_

Superboy: _*dusts hands off* _Then I guess I don't know you either!

KF and Robin: _*snickering in background*_

Director: _*mutters and Aquaman helps Aqualad up but not him* _I swear, after this episode I'm DONE… screw my contract.

….

Dr. Desmond: _*stands by Superboy*_

_*cameras fade out*_

Director: _*sighs in relief* _Woo… we're done.

Superboy: _*suddenly punches the Director* _THAT'S for making me hurt my FRIENDS!

Director: OW!

Robin: Superboy! DUDE chill we're fine, it's just acting!

Superboy: Oh… sorry….

Director: I do NOT get paid enough for this, I'm DONE!

Superboy: _*looks down cast*_

KF: _*comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder* _It's okay man, I didn't like him anyways.

Director: I HEARD THAT!

_**(A/N: WELL what did you guys think? Too much…Or was it okay…**_

_**Any requests for bloopers in the next episode *if I continue*? Like specific things you want them to mess up on, like stumble over words or…?**_

_**(1) – There actually WAS a white Slug Bug that got hit by Junior, so I thought it'd be funny to add ^-^**_

_**(2) – The people on the sidelines were saying that! It made me laugh~~ =P**_

_**PLEASE review! I need to know how I did so I know if I should spend the time to do this all again~ Hope you enjoyed!)**_


	2. Fireworks

_**(A/N: I was so happy with the response to this ^_^ so thanks to ALL of you for reviewing~! **_

_**BTW, in case you didn't translate it, Robin's ROMANIAN cursing there when Batman said "ROBIN! Watch your language!" was this… **_

"_**OUCH! Oh God it hurts! Stupid son of a bitch geno-" **_

_**Yep, our little bird cussed =O =P**_

_**NOW for the next installment! ONE warning: Superboy and BAD PARENTING scene. Enough said…**_

_**Enjoy~)**_

*Independence Day – Part 2*

Director 2: Hey! I'm the new director; I got hired yesterday… so get me up to speed.

Robin: We're in cuffs, being held prisoner by Project Cadmus-

KF: I have to warn you though, we sent the last director out screaming.

Director 2: I think he was weak. I bet I can manage.

Superboy: _*shrugs*_ You've been warned.

….

Light Dude #1: Dr. Desmond, you're requiring audience with the Light?

Dr. Desmond: Uh…..

Director 2: Someone give him his line! AND mysterious, name-not-supposed-to-be-mentioned-yet, LIGHT GUY, _don't_ make him pee himself PLEASE!

….

Dr. Desmond: And what should I do with the originals?

Light Dude #1: Dispose of them.

KF: _*off scene*_ But I don't want to die…

Robin: _*also off scene* _BATCAVE IS CROWDED ENOUGH!_ YES_ I _remembered_ it!

Director 2: Kid Flash, if you MUST talk at LEAST don't let it be heard by the cameras and ROBIN, we're not to that line yet!

Robin: _*mutters*_ But I_ remembered_ it!

….

Voice: You must awaken NOW!

KF: _*gasps*_

Robin: WAIT, I forget, who's the voice again?

Director 2: CUT, CUT! Robin… if you MUST know the voice is-

….

Dr. Desmond: We have GENOMORPHS for that. Get the weapon back in its pod NOW!

Superboy: _*off screen*_ NO I HATE that thing!

Robin: _*quieter*_ Dude, chill, you read the script right? We get you out of here.

KF: Yeah, don't sweat it.

Guardian: I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs.

Superboy: THANK YOU!

Director 2: WE can HEAR you boys!

….

Aqualad: I believe our new friend is not in control of his actions.

Superboy: Wh- what if I… What if I wasn't?

KF: IT SPEAKS!

Superboy: _*flips him off*_

KF: HEY!

Superboy: _*shrugs*_ I WOULD smack you… but you're in that glass thingy.

KF: _*squirms*_ Don't remind me I HATE small spaces! So HURRY up and get your lines right!

….

Superboy: Made to replace Superman, should he perish, and destroy him should he turn from the light.

KF: WAIT like the light, bright stuff or like THE Light?

Aqualad: Way to kill a dramatic mood Kid.

Director 2: Go again!

….

Robin: You're home is a test tube; WE can show you the sun.

KF: AH I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, so we can show you the moon!

Robin: _*whispers* _Smart ass.

KF: OH so you can cuss in Romanian but Batman won't scold you for calling me a "smart ass"?

Batman: _*arms across chest*_ It's because I agree with him, and he's gonna be in enough trouble for being here in the first place…

KF: _*grumbles*_ The world is against me…

….

Dr. Desmond: No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process.

Robin: Pass, Bab-carve crow- BLEH.

Superboy: SMOOTH Robin.

Robin: _*glares*_ When I get out, I'm gonna smack you.

….

Director 2: Scene 3 of Independence Day Part 2, Take 07…

Robin: PASS the BAT-CAVE is crowd-ed E-NOUGH!

Director 2: GOOD now if you can do that without sounding like Dora talking to three year olds we MIGHT be able to go on!

KF: _*to Aqualad*_ I like this guy.

….

KF: HEY how come HE gets to call Supey an "it"?

Guardian: It's better than being called a liquid you eat when you're sick!

Superboy: NO it's NOT actually!

Director 2: GUARDIAN, _don't_ provoke him! Go again!

….

Dr. Desmond: DON'T start thinking now! See you're not a REAL boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me! Well… to Cadmus, SAME THING. Now get back to your pod!

KF: If he's not a REAL boy than what is he, _Pinocchio_? Where's the pretty star lady, and Jiminy Cricket?

Dr. Desmond: THIS isn't a DISNEY movie Kid INCOMPITENT!

Robin: _*snickers* _Funny thing is he WON'T be the first one to call you that.

KF: Shut up Bird Boy!

….

KF: _*getting tasered*_ Hey OUCH! This hurts! Where's MY stunt double? OUCH!

….

Aqualad: Superboy, you LIVE, that gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask yourself, what would Superman do?

Superboy: _*clenches fists*_ HE WOULD DUMP me on the street and leave me saying that I'm NOT his son and how I'm NOT his responsibility! HE'S A STUPID BOY SCOUT JERK! _*throws Genomorph off of his shoulder and storms off to his dressing room*_

Robin: SMOOTH Kaldur, you hit THE mark.

Batman: _*smacks Superman upside the head rather hard*_

Superman: HEY that actually hurt!

Batman: You're a terrible hero if you can't even help him in his time of need. He IS half you, which makes him part of you so get OVER it!

Superman: In this episode we haven't even MET yet!

Director 2: _*sigh* _While Superboy calms down, everyone TAKE FIVE!

KF: HEY what about us! We're still cuffed up here! HELLO!

….

Kaldur: Just think –

KF: WHAT WOULD JESUS DO?

Superboy: SERIOUSLY KF?

KF: Yeah… it's what people say!

….

Dr. Desmond: I told you to get back to your –

Superboy: _*shoves the three aside easily*_

Dr. Desmond: Ugh.

Superboy: _*grinning wickedly*_

Robin: You enjoyed that didn't you?

Director 2: CUT! Robin, we COULD have kept going even though he smiled but NO you just HAD to talk didn't you?

Robin: It's in my nature as a thirteen year old boy to retort back to just about everything… so YES.

….

KF: Are you gonna help us or fry us? _*red lights suddenly hit right next to his head_* OH MY GOD when did you –

_*Robin, Aqualad and Superboy laughing*_

Superboy: CHILL it's just a laser pointer!

KF: NOT FUNNY.

Robin: SURE it was! You looked like you were about to piss yourself!

KF: …

….

Robin: _*drops out of glass container* _UGH finally! Good thing Batman ISN'T here, he'd have my HEAD for taking so long!

Batman: OH but I AM here Robin, and if it wasn't on the script I WOULD have your head.

Robin: _*rubs the back of his neck sheepishly*_ MAH BAD.

….

Robin: That guy is not whelmed not whelmed at_ *trying to get bat-a-rangs out* _OH COME ON! I'm SO not whelmed EITHER!

KF: _*snickering*_ What IS it with you and whelmed?

Robin: _*still trying to get out bat-a-rangs*_ SHUT UP! HEY can I get a little help here!

….

Aqualad: We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator –

KF: WAIT how did we get 10 levels up? I thought we were on floor 52 which is where Supey was –

Robin: JUST RUN KF!

Director 2: Boys, as much as I appreciate you staying in character, we can't diverge from the script that much!

KF: _*skids to a stop, exasperated look* _YOU too? The other guys wouldn't let us impov either! SO not feeling the aster.

Robin: HEY I haven't made that word up yet!

….

Superboy: _*gets squished by mammoth Genomorph*_

KF: OOH… FAIL!

Superboy: _*pushes leg up* _SHUT _*ragged breath*_ UP.

….

Superboy: YOU WANT ESCAPE?

KF: _*behind hand to Robin* _THERE'S that anger again…

Robin:_ *nods* _AND he's repeating everything we say… that's usually a sign of losing your hearing.

Superboy: I can HEAR you just fine!

Director 2: CUT!

….

KF: Great directions Supey, are you TRYING to get us re-poded?

Superboy: No I… I don't understand.

Robin: Don't apologize, this is PERFECT!

KF: SOME of us, Robin, don't really PREFER crawling in small air ducts!

Robin: OKAY then YOU stay here and get destroyed by Genomorphs while we leave sound good?

KF: I'm coming, I'm coming!

….

KF: YES but I've finally got room to move! _*turns around and hits wall, falling back on his butt* _Or not…

Robin and Superboy: _*snickering*_

Aqualad: Walk much?

KF: HEY!

….

KF: _*hits closing doors and flies back*_ UMPH.

Aqualad: We are closed off from the street.

KF: Thanks, my head hadn't noticed.

Robin: What, you couldn't vibrate through the walls like Flash? Did you get a nosebleed?

KF: SHUT UP!

….

Superboy: _*dramatic eyebrow raise*__**(**_**1)**

Robin: _*stifled snickers*_

Director 2: _*sighs*_ ROBIN you can't LAUGH if you're unconscious!

Robin: _*rolls over, laughing louder*_ I KNOW but, it's just the LOOK on his FACE is PRICELESS!

Superboy: Don't laugh at mah face!

Robin: _*continues laughing*_

Superboy: _*lunges at Robin and starts wrestling him*_

Director 2: BATMAN, pry them apart PLEASE!

….

Superboy: I… choose… McDonalds.

_*Robin, KF, Aqualad and him discussing lunch plans* *Director 2 casts them a weird look*_

Robin: What did you think that was- oh that sounds like his line doesn't it? Sorry, nope, we're just hungry.

….

Dr. Desmond: _*turning into Blockbuster*_

KF: _*behind a hand to Robin* _Isn't it weird how their shirts ALWAYS rip but their pants never do?

Robin: DUDE it's supposed to be a PG show so OF COURSE the pants don't rip!

Superboy: Idiot.

KF: HEY I'm just pointing out what we've ALL wondered at some point in our lives! Like Hulk –

Director 2: CUT! Come on KF, focus!

Robin: _*laughs* _The only time you'll ever use "KF" and "focus" in the same sentence is if you're TELLING him to or if the word "doesn't" is in the middle. **(2)**

Flash: _*off scene*_ NICE one!

KF: DUDE!

….

Robin: Okay that's ONE way to bust through the ceiling…

KF: Do you think he planned that?

Superboy: NO he DIDN'T!

Director 2: CUT!

….

KF: _*trips Blockbuster*_ I learned that one in Kindergarten.

Robin: Yeah and it's the ONLY thing you learned to Kindergarten too!

KF: HEY! Why are you guys always hatin'?

Superboy: You set yourself up for it just about every other word you speak KF, it's not our fault.

Aqualad and Robin: Oo….

….

_*Superboy slams Blockbuster into a pillar and dust falls*_

Director 2: SUPERBOY! Don't break the pillars too early or this WON'T WORK!

Superboy: SORRY!

….

KF: *hits Blockbuster and a chunk of skin comes off* Got your nose!

Superboy: _*snickers*_

Director 2: CUT! Superboy, you're not supposed to be laughing!

Robin and Aqualad:_ *laughing too, leaning on each other for support*_

KF: GUYS it wasn't that funny!

Robin: Dude _*snickers*_ it's NOT THAT!

Superboy: Look up.

KF: _*does so*_ EEP! SPIDER! _*runs away quickly, screaming*_

Boys: _*laughing and pointing*_

Director 2: _*sighs, runs hands through hair*_ WHY are young heroes so IMMATURE…? GO AGAIN!

….

Robin: _*draws X on the ground in chalk*_

KF: DUDE, WHY would you have CHALK in your utility belt?

Robin: For cases like these!

Aqualad: Do you fight giant Genomorphs often?

Superboy: Yeah SERIOUSLY!

Director 2: CUT!

….

_*dust clears after building crumbles*_

Robin: _*coughs* _And to think we thought that this would JUST be an information mission…

Aqualad: We were STUPID to even THINK of thinking that!

KF: _*grunts*_ Agreed.

Superboy: WOW guys, I didn't even KNOW that "information" meant "destroy the whole building"… I guess the G-gnomes told me wrong!

KF: Shut up!

….

KF: See _*pants*_ the moon!

_*Superman in sky, flying down*_

KF: AND Superman, do we keep our promises or what?

Robin: CRAP AND the rest of the League too! _*mutters*_ So much for being needed for an "all League mission".

Aqualad: We are so screwed.

Director 2: CUT! AQUALAD you don't talk like that! And Robin –

Robin: _*waves hand* _Yeah, yeah it WASN'T my line… whatever.

….

Superman: _*eyes wide as he notices Superboy's emblem*_

Batman: Is that what I think it is?

Superboy: _*sarcastically_* NO it's NOT what you think it is it's a picture of a turtle eating ice cream on a slide, but you can only see it if you tilt your head sideways.

_*half the League members tilt their head to one side*_

Robin and KF: _*burst out laughing*_

Aqualad: Why are you guys turning your heads like that? You look stupid.

Director 2: Anyone else see the word "gullible" written across their foreheads?

….

Superman: _*sigh*_ We'll uh… We'll figure something out for you… the LEAGUE will, I mean… For now… I better make sure they… get that Blockbuster creature squared away. _*flies away*_

Robin and KF: BOO! _*throw rocks at his back*_ You FAIL at parenting SUPERMAN!

Superboy: AND at excuses!

Batman: ROBIN, act your age!

Robin: I am! I'm a 13 year old TEENAGE boy! Why don't you tell the others to act their age instead of just me?

Batman: Because Wally is a FLASH and Superboy, if he acted his age he'd be crawling around and pooping his pants.

KF:_ *snickers*_

Flash: Wait- HEY!

….

Batman: End results aside we are NOT happy, you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will NOT be doing this again. _*bat glare*_

KF and Aqualad: _*shaking a bit*_

Aqualad: Uh- Um… I for-g-got my line.

Director 2: Tone DOWN the GLARE Batsy!

Batman: _*whips his head around to look at the Director* _Don't call me that.

….

Robin: Batman we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?

Green Oliver: That's like asking why to learn martial arts, for self-defense not for forming your own team and growing-up!

Batman: _*smacks him upside the head*_ Man up Queen.

Green Arrow: HEY! _*rubs the spot where he was hit*_As if you aren't even the SLIGHTEST bit upset that your little bird is growing up.

Batman: ….

Robin: Dad! _*whines*_

….

(Mount Justice)

Batman: You will do it on League terms. Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training._ I_ will deploy you on missions.

Robin: REAL missions?

Flash: NOPE, more like food runs and picking up the dry cleaning, washing the "mobiles" –

_*KF slugs him in the shoulder*_

Flash: OW! I was only joking!

….

Batman: The five of you will be that team.

Robin: COOL… wait FIVE?

KF: I thought it was six!

Flash: _*slugs KF in the shoulder*_

KF: OW!

Flash: _*shrugs*_ Payback is a bi-

Batman: _*glare*_

Flash: -each.

Robin: _*snickers*_

Director 2: _*sighs*_ CUT! No SPOILERS boys. Go again!

….

KF: I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names.

Superboy: Like you did MINE?

KF: Sorry… what's your name again?

Superboy: _*tackles Wally and the two start to wrestle*_

Director 2: _*opens mouth to speak*_

Batman: _*pulls them apart by the collars of their shirts again and glares at them, the two shrink down*_

KF: Sorry –

Superboy: _*at the same time*_ He started it.

Batman: _*rolls his eyes and drops them on the ground*_

Director 2: Thank you. Roll again!

….

(Afterwards – in Actors Lounge)

Robin: _*sipping milk* _AH… good stuff.

Superboy: You have a milk mustache Rob.

Robin: _*quickly wipes it off*_ COME ON!

Megan: *_looking over her script*_ So… you guys have to be all SNIPPY at me in the next episode?

KF: WHAT _*pouts*_ that's gonna be hard, you're too nice…

Aqualad: Agreed.

Robin: DUDE why are you still talking like that, we're OFF duty you know.

Aqualad: _*shrugs* _I kind of like speaking in this manner.

Superboy: You sound like someone from the Renaissance or something…

Aqualad: _*throws the roll he's eating at Superboy* _Oh be quiet! At least I am older than a tadpole!

Superboy: You're gonna get it fish boy!

_*the two start to wrestle*_

Batman: _*from outside the door*_ BOYS!

_*the two instantly stop*_

Aqualad: Our bad Batman.

Superboy: _*blows raspberries at the door*_

Batman: I can hear you Connor.

Superboy:_ *shrinks back* _He's like a dark god who can hear everything.

Robin: _*shrugs* _You get used to it.

_**(A/N: I hope you guys liked it! It took me a while but after 15 or so reviews I felt pretty darn special and motivated so thank you guys for that ^-^**_

_**I like all the suggestions I'm getting for future Bloopers and I promise to use as many as I can so keep them coming!**_

_**Now for the two notes I made….**_

_**(1) – You should SERIOUSLY see his face when the Genomorph dude is talking to him, how far up his eyebrow get is almost COMICAL!**_

_**(2) – Fairly Odd Parents reference! ^-^ Cosmo said a LOT in one episode about "Timmy" and "insert word here" is if the word "doesn't" is in the middle. *For example, once he went "The only time you'll see 'Timmy' and 'read' in the same sentence is if the word 'doesn't' is in the middle!" and I use that a lot now~ =P**_

_**ALSO how do you guys feel about how I type this? Cause I know some stories I KNOW would be really good but they just typed it out a CERTAIN way that annoyed me enough that I wouldn't read it… so is this format okay or not I'd like to know. Thank you =P**_

_**Review! It keeps me going!)**_


	3. Welcome to Happy Harbor

_**(A/N: YAY! My reviewers, you ROCK! TWENTY THREE *23* reviews! Yay you! I'm glad you like it~ I hope I continue to make you laugh at LEAST once in this chappie as before~ =P**_

_**OH BTW! HUGE note here, my **_**WWJD**_** bit in the LAST chappie was purely fun **_**NOT dissing Jesus**_** cause *judge me if u must* I AM A CHRISTIAN! xD So, if u are too and u were offended, I am sorry.**_

_**OH and only one Warning: hints of SUPERMARTIAN!**_

_**My peeps, Happy Harbor)**_

*Welcome to Happy Harbor*

(Before – Actors Lounge)

_*sidekicks, minus Roy and Artemis going over lines in the lounge*_

_*Director 2 walks in*_

Robin: _*looks up* _WHOA you're still here after all of what happened in the last episode?

Director 2: _*shrugs*_ SURE, it wasn't THAT bad, everyone has flaws. BESIDES, this was a walk in the park compared to Jersey Shores _*shudders*_ NEVER doing that AGAIN.

Superboy: I can ONLY imagine.

Megan: Do you even KNOW what Jersey Shore is Connor?

Superboy: _*grudgingly* _It was one of the things the Genomorphs taught me… _*sheepish*_ It's not like I ever WATCHED it or anything- _NO_….

KF: _*ignorant to Supey's obvious lie, leans forward in chair eagerly*_ Did you get "The Situation's" autograph by any chance?

Aqualad: And WHY would you care?

KF: _*leans back*_ No reason… _*self-consciously sips on drink* *SLURP*_

Director 2: No I didn't get it, BUT we're rolling in FIVE minutes so you all better be ready!

_*closes door behind him as he leaves, teens go back to talking*_

….

(Star City)

Aqualad: The Cave is perfect; it has everything the team will need.

Robin: _*lands beside them*_ For covert missions, you know spy stuff!

KF: _*runs up beside them* *opens mouth to speak*_

Red Arrow: If it's so great why are YOU guys there and not the LEAGUE?

KF: HEY I didn't even get to say my line!

Robin: WELL what would YOU chose? A compromised Mountain or a GIANT THING IN SPACE!

Red Arrow: …. Touché

….

Brick: Tell Green Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job.

KF: We're not boys –

Brick: Oh, I'm sorry, tell him not to send LADIES to do a man's job.

KF: That is SO not what I meant!

Robin: Smooth KF, SMOOTH.

….

Roy: Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hang out with the other kids –

KF: _*whines*_ But it's fun! DUDE come ON!

Robin: Yeah, BESIDES if you're gonna go on your own at LEAST think of a cooler hero name, one that's not so… copy-cat ish like RED Arrow! It's only ONE WORD away from GREEN Arrow. It's not very creative Harper.

Roy: Shut up!

Director 2: CUT! Boys, remember try NOT to improv!

….

Wally: _*waves* _Red Tornado!

Red Tornado: Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside of the Cave?

Robin: _*nods, hands in pockets* _Yeah, we are teenagers and we get impatient, so, since we couldn't wait calmly for your arrival inside we came out here.

Wally: Way to use as many words as possible to explain that Rob!

Director 2: CUT!

….

Red Tornado: For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company.

Robin: _*scoffs* _WELL that will be hard when KF here is DETERMINED to flirt with Miss M constantly, leaving me with Aqualad, the Renaissance dude, and Superboy, the silent.

Aqualad and Superboy: HEY!

KF: _*looks dreamily at Miss M*_ Eh, I won't deny it.

….

KF: _*hits Rob on the shoulder *_ Keep busy.

Robin: ARGH Roy was right; they're totally just trying to keep us in line and under their sights…

Aqualad: Sadly, this is starting to sound true.

Director 2: CUT! BOYS, stick with the script!

The Three Boys: _*blows raspberries at him when he's not looking*_

KF: Buzz kill!

….

Megan: Well… Superboy and I live here, we can play tour guides!

KF and Robin: _*look at Superboy*_

Superboy: Don't look at me.

Robin: _*laughs*_ UM too late for that!

Superboy: Shut up Captain Obvious.

KF: WHOA did you actually just do a SORT OF good comeback? _*gapes*_

Superboy: _*narrows his eyes, leaning forward a bit as if to pounce*_

Batman: DON'T you dare.

Superboy: _*instantly straightens up*_

Director 2: _*head in hand*_ Thank you…

….

Megan: _*walking forward*_ So…

Robin: _*shoves KF back when he tries to get right behind Miss M*_

Megan: _*goes on, unnoticing*_ … this would be our front door.

KF: DUDE!

Director 2: KF he was SUPPOSED to do that! If you hadn't have talked we would have been JUST FINE!

KF: MAH BAD!

….

KF: It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League.

Superboy: Man, you're just like me aren't you? Chalk full of information NO ONE CARES to know.

KF: _*throws his hands up in the air*_ You guys ARE all against me!

….

Robin: I bet they'd have tasted great. HE doesn't seem to mi-

KF: *coughs* OH GOD HOT! HOOTT! _*speeds over to sink and turns on the water full blast, shoving his head under*_ Ah…..

….

KF: _*dreamily* _I'm Wally… See, I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark-Glasses over here. Bat –

_*camera pans to reveal… Robin is gone*_

KF: Wait… where'd he go?

Robin: _*laugh fades around them*_

KF: _*suddenly is on the ground_*WHOA!

Robin: HA! I may still have my ID but I'm a better NINJA then you will EVER BE!

KF: What does that have to do with – OH our bet… CRAP!

Aqualad: What bet?

Robin: _*standing up, brushing himself off*_ Before we started filming I bet WALLY here that I could randomly pin him during the filming and he wouldn't even see it coming.

Superboy: _*raises one eyebrow*_ You bet against Robin's _ninja skills_?

KF: _*sticks out his tongue*_

Robin: _*snickering, puts his hand out* _Ten bucks please!

….

Megan: _*mentally* _Don't worry Superboy, we'll find you an Earth name too…

Superboy: _*angrily*_ GET OUT OF…. ARGH I just can't do this!

Director 2: OKAY so you can be ANGRY at something as simple as a wrong look but you can't be mad NOW?

Superboy: _*nods* *blushing* _She's too nice. _*rubbing the back of his neck*_

….

Megan: Superboy… please?

Superboy: Don't talk to me… _*after a bit finally looks at her and follows*_

Robin: _*singing*_ Megan and Superboy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- HEY!

Superboy: _*tackles Robin*_ SHUT UP!

….

Megan: It's a rest silly! I'll wake it.

_*Bioship comes to life and back door opens*_

Robin: Now THAT is some INTENSE piece of shiz!

Aqualad: Totally.

Director 2: CUT, Aqualad –

Aqualad: I know I know, I am not speaking properly.

Director 2: THERE ya go! Now just keep talking like that. _*into megaphone* _Roll again!

….

Robin: Incredible!

KF: *dreamily* She sure is…. I MEANT the ship, which, like all ships is… a … _she_. *_folds arms across chest dejectedly*_

Robin and Aqualad: _*snickering behind their hands*_

Superboy: _Man_ KF you're as smooth as the Rocky Mountains aren't you?

KF: DUDE!

….

KF: You guys remember he has SUPER hearing, right? OUCH! _*rubs the side of his head where a piece of chalk hit him*_

Robin: HA! My chalk DOES come in handy for more than just drawing giant X's on the ground!

KF: Seriously?

….

Superboy: I think I know the cause…

_*camera's show giant twister heading towards them*_

Robin: AH! Cue dramatic music!

Director 2: CUT!

….

Kaldur: ROBIN are tornadoes common in New England…

Robin: Uh… NO not at this time-

Director 2: ROBIN you were supposed to- Wait, where'd he go. _*feels a tap on the shoulder and jumps a foot in the air* _GAH!

Robin: _*laughs* _Like that?

Director 2: _*gasping*_ Don't do that again….

….

Mr. Twister: Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite… disturbing.

Robin: Well you BETTER be disturbed- turb- WAIT what's my line again?

….

Kaldur and Robin: _*charge Mr. Twister*_

Mr. Twister: _*catches them in two eddies and throws them at each other… but misses*_

Kaldur and Robin: WHOA!

Robin: _*hits a pillar* _OUCH!

Kaldur: _*hits a wall* *groans and falls back with a thud*_

Robin: _*holding his swollen nose*_ SO not feeling the aster…

Director 2: CUT! Will someone get them some ice?

Batman: _*heads over to Robin to help him*_ TAKE FIVE. _*glares at Mr. Twister before helping the Bird*_

….

(On Their Short Break… Dressing Rooms)

KF: _*whistling to himself as he heads back towards the set, passes Robin's door*_

Robin: _*softly singing, muffled by door*_ I am in Misery. There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah. Why won't you answer me? The solitude is slowly killin' me, oh yeah! **(1)**

KF: _*opens the door*_ Robin? _*in shock*_

Robin: *_suddenly stops* _DUDE! KNOCK! _*chucks a pillow at KF's face*_

KF: _*laughs*_ WAIT were you singing?

Robin: YES, what's it to you?

KF: _*still laughing*_

Robin:_ *throws a bat-a-rang this time and it lands next to KF's head* _OUT!

KF: _*dashes away quickly*_

Robin: _*leans back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest*_ People have no respect for privacy anymore…

….

(Back on set- Happy Harbor)

KF: What have you done to my team?

Mr. Twister: Embarrassed them largely.

KF: HEY! NO ONE gets to embarrass them LARGELY but ME! _*charges him*_

Director 2: KF! No IMPROV!

KF: YOU SUCK! That was TOTALLY a good line and you know it!

Flash: _*on sidelines*_ KF, be polite!

….

Megan: _*catches Wally when he is in twister*_ I got you Wally.

Robin: _*gasps*_ SH! The villain will here you and you'll blow his cover!

Director 2: CUT! Robin, weirdly enough, that IS her line… _*into megaphone*_ I NEED THE WRITER of this out here so I can WHACK him for being STUPID!

KF: YEAH is he TRYING to get me discovered?

Robin: Well we all ARE in our civvies so…. it's partially our fault.

KF: SHUSH! I like blaming it on other people!

….

KF: This game, _*hand waves*_ SO OVER.

Superboy: I never knew it started, we all know that's not really –

Robin: NO SPOILERS!

Superboy: OH… right.

….

KF: UH can Red Tornado… do that? ARGH I forgot my line!

Director 2: Just roll with it… "do that" is a perfect substitute for "control lightning" I guess…

Robin: OH so NOW he can improv? NOT FAIR! We've had better improv'ed lines than THAT!

Director 2: _*waves a hand dismissively* _I like it, and I'm tired so I'm gonna live with it for once…. DEAL.

Robin: _*fumes*_ Humph….

….

Superboy: And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!

Kaldur: She didn't do it on purpose.

Robin: It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened.

KF: You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers… we'll take it from here…

_*everyone is silent for a minute and no one moves*_

Director 2: Um… Superboy, you have a line.

_*still no one moves* *suddenly, everyone is laughing*_

Robin: GOSH that was hard!

KF: Yeah, I'm sorry Megs, I almost couldn't say that.

Superboy: Like I said, she's too nice!

Kaldur: What about stunt doubles? Can they say our lines for us?

Director 2: _*face palms*_ Okay, so you can retort and smart talk villains but you can't be rude just this once?

_*all shake heads*_

Director 2: Wow, for once you're niceness is hindering you!

Megan: _*smiles*_

….

KF: You've got ours, full and undivid- WAIT _*skids to a halt as a twister hits another shop*_ was THAT a **Dave's Donuts**? _*puts his hand out as a donut (which rained from the sky) lands in it* *he takes a bite, sighing before glaring at Mr. Twister_* -ou _*swallows*_ MONSTER!

Director 2: _*laughing* _C-cut! Cut!

KF: _*glares*_ Hitting a defenseless donut shop IS A CRIME!

Robin: _*laughing too*_

Flash: HEY I agree with him! And now I'm hungry… MANAGER!

….

*as Superboy is thrown into the air by another twister*

KF: FLY Supey! FLY! Oh wait- you can't!

Superboy: FLASH BOY! I'mGonnaKillYOU!

KF: *pales and quickly runs off set, an angry Kryptonian chasing him*

KF: *swerving and weaving through the set* CAALLLL CUU-UT!

Director 2: FLASH or SUPERMAN, a LITTLE HELP?

KF and Superboy: *suddenly slip and fall onto their backs with a thud*

Batman: *steps out of the shadows with a handful of marbles left over that he'd spread on the floor* I'm insulted you didn't just call me.

Robin and Kaldur: *snickering*

….

Megan: *lifts rock and crushes dude*

*no one reacts*

Director 2: CUT, WAIT you boys are supposed to react to that!

_*cardboard but out of boys all fall over and Robin's laughter echoes on the set*_

Director 2: _*stands up in shock*_ Where'd they go?

(In the Actor's Lounge)

KF: _*chowing down on a Scooby-Doo worthy sandwich*_

Superboy, Kaldur and Robin: _*all chilling on the Xbox*_

_*mentors and Director 2 come in*_

Flash: Why did you guys leave?

Robin: _*shrugs and gestures to KF, not looking up*_ Well HE was hungry-

Aqualad: AND we needed a chance to regain our composure… We were having a hard time yelling at our teammate.

Robin: _*coughs*_ Superboy _*cough*_

Superboy: HEY!

Robin: _*shrugs*_ Deny it all you want. We all know denial is not _just_ a river in Egypt.

Superboy: _*blushes*_

Superman: I'm just surprised we didn't realize they were cardboard sooner. When did you have time to change yourselves out anyways WITHOUT us noticing?

Robin: _*signature laugh* _I'm not gonna say, somay it drive you crazy trying to figure it out.

….

KF: Get it… rocked?

Robin: Ignore him, we're all just-

_*Superboy starts laughing*_

Robin: What?

Superboy: Rocked _*gestures to the rock*_ ROCKed… I get it!

Robin: _*face palms*_ WOW… we have a fast thinker here…

….

KF: Speedy was_ so_ wrong.

Kaldur: This team thing might just work out.

Robin: HEY did anyone else but me notice the dude, the scientist guy, is RT's cr- **(2)**

KF: _*elbows him harshly*_ NO SPOILERS!

Robin: FINE, but you know what I'm saying! Didn't you notice?

Kaldur: Yes… and I hate him already.

Director 2: CUT! Come on boys, no more mistakes we only have like one minute left to film! Roll again!

….

(Afterwards – Robin's Dressing Room)

KF and Robin: _*chilling on the couch play Call of Duty*_

KF: So _*grunts as he ducks and fires at a zombie*_ what WERE you singing earlier?

Robin: _*throws a grenade and laughs*_ Um… Maroon5 why?

KF: _*shrugs*_ You sounded pretty good.

Robin: _*slugs him*_ Shut up!

KF: No! I'm not being sarcast- AW COME ON DUDE! DIE ZOMBIE DIE!

Robin: Care package! Booyah!

KF: EAT BAZOOKA you UNDEAD FEINDS!

Flash: _*opens the door* _We heard shouting, are you boys- OH! Call of Duty! _*rushes over and swipes up another controller*_ You guys are going down!

Robin: _*laughs*_ In your DREAMS Barry!

Batman: *peers in the now ajar door, sees them playing, rolls his eyes and silently leaves*

_**(A/N: Yay! I'm sorry this took so long to post but I was grounded for a wee bit and then I had Drama practices, anyways excuses are excuses I hope you guys liked it! Was it good? I always enjoy your reviews! Keep them comin cause they keep me goin! =D**_

_**(1) – The song Robin sings is "Misery" By Maroon5 if any of you were wondering~**_

_**(2) – They show the dude who created RT in this episode! I JUST realized that and thought you would like to know Also~ ^-^**_

_**BTW I've begun to realize tht comedy attracts more people than action~ lol cause I had a story that I THOUGHT had a lot of followers *like 50 favs and alerts and about 8 reviews per chapter* BUT THEN I got to my comedy and I had over TWENTY for the last one! I feel so loved thank you guys! **_

_**ONE MORE thing before I end this note, I do use your ideas if you suggest them for bloopers! The singing of Robin was courtesy of **_Girlloveswaffles5 _**and the team being so terrible at yelling at M'gann was courtesy of **_Sylviechic__

_**Now Review~!)**_


	4. Drop Zone

_**(A/N: YAY! I love my reviewers~ ^-^ You got me to OVER FIFTY in just three chapters! Thank you so much! AH!**_

_**OH and to my fans of **_**"Secret Identity, Public Knowledge" … **_**I am SO sorry I've not updated yet! I'm having SUCH a hard time writing it though, it's a process of basically pushing a boulder up a hill and every time I stop typing for the night it comes back down about half of what I'd pushed… xD if that even makes sense. Again, I'm sorry and I hope you guys bear with me, I'll try and update ASAP.**_

_**NOW for the Feature Presentation~ Enjoy~)**_

**Drop Zone**

(Santa Prisca)

Guard #3: _*in Spanish*_ Our sublime master proclaims he will depart from this island –

Henchman #2: _*hands over his head* _Does anyone else see the English subtitles floating in mid-air that are editing out his cusswords as he speaks?

Director 2: CUT! _*sighs*_ Don't be a WISE guy, you know there aren't' actual titles floating in mid-air! Roll again!

Henchmen #2: _*whispers*_ CRAP I'm seeing things again…

….

Bane: _*pops his neck*_

KF: _*on the sidelines*_ EW, I _hate_ it when people do that!

Robin: _*pops his knuckles right by his friend's ear*_

KF: _*jumps and shudders* _GAH, DON'T do that! *eyes wide* I can just hear the arthritis already…

Artemis: How can you hear _arthritis_?

KF: _*fumes* _Shut-up! You're not even supposed to BE HERE yet!

Artemis: _*smirks*_

Robin: _*cackles*_

Director 2: _*sighs, head in hands*_

….

Kobra Members: _*chanting*_ Hail! Kobra!

Robin and KF: _*chanting* _You're! Stupid!

Director 2: Cut!

….

_*theme song playing* *camera turns for close up of the team*_

KF and Robin: _*making faces at the screen*_

Connor and Megan: _*kissing*_

Kaldur: _*arms across his chest, laughing at his team*_

Artemis: _*not there*_

Director 2: _*face palms*_ CUT! C-U-T! Kid, Robin, no face making! Superboy and Miss Martian, no face SUCKING, Kaldur, look at the screen and WHERE IS ARTEMIS?

Artemis: _*on the sides, rolls her eyes*_ WELL I'm not supposed to be on the team yet so why be in the theme song? I thought you didn't _like_ spoilers?

Director 2: GAH _actors_! Just roll again and TRY to do it right!

….

(Mount Justice)

Batman: … but all shipments of Venom have been in explicably cut off.

Wally: _*munching on his chips* _Is-ehn't aht 'ike… _*swallows*_ a good thing?

Robin: _*shwacks his bag out of his hand*_ Don't talk with your mouthful! It's rude!

Wally: DUDE! First off, you sound like my MOM and second, _*kneels on the ground and scoops up his half spilled bag*_ why did you take it out on my POOR CHIPS? My poor babies!

Batman: _*rolls his eyes*_

….

Robin: So who's in charge?

Batman and Red Tornado: _*look at each other*_

Batman: Work that out between you.

Robin and KF: _*instantly start a game of rock, paper, scissors*_

Robin: HA! I won!

KF: No fair! You SO cheated!

Robin: HOW can you cheat on Rock, Paper, Scissors?

KF: _*grumbles, folding his arms across his chest* _I don't know, you just…._ did_.

….

(Carribean Sea/Santa Prisca)

KF: _*gesturing to his now black outfit* _How cool is this?

Megan: Very impressive. _*her outfit changes as well*_

Connor: If we're comparing who's cooler, KF, she wins.

KF: _*opens his mouth, looking offended, but pauses and then shrugs, looking at her dreamily*_ Yeah…

Robin: _*whacks him upside the head*_ Focus!

Director 2: CUT!

….

Superboy: No capes, no tights _*folds his arms across his chest* _No offense.

Robin: _*laughs*_ What, you don't want to look like a gymnast or little pixie like me?

KF: You know you just dissed yourself, right?

Robin: _*nods* _Yuhp, got over that a LONG time ago… unlike _you_! _*suddenly jumps out of the Bioship*_

KF: _*shouts after him* _HEY! What's THAT supposed to mean? _*also hops out*_

Superboy: _*rolls his eyes*_

Megan: By the way, just because you say "no offense" doesn't mean people aren't offended.

Superboy: _*blushes, sheepishly*_ Shut up…

….

Kaldur: I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP.

KF: *mutters* Man, he sure uses a lot of big words and abbreviations…

Kaldur: I heard that!

KF: Dude! I thought you'd cut the link!

Robin: _*laughs* _Nope, I always keep it on for just a bit in case you decide to say something stupid so more people can hear.

KF: _*glares*_ Run.

Robin: _*eyes wide dashes off*_

KF: _*quickly chases*_

Director 2: CUT! _Batman!_

….

Superboy: Did you hear that?

KF: No… WAIT, is this a super-hearing thing?

Superboy: _*cocks his head to one side_* It sounds like… the "I've Been Working on the Railroad" song.

Flash: _*on the sidelines, suddenly perks up*_ It's the ice cream truck!

KF: ICE CREAM! _*runs off after his mentor*_

Director 2: CUT!

….

KF: Okay Rob, now what?

_*camera pans out to reveal Robin is gone*_

KF: Man I hate it when –

Robin: Wh- WHOA! _*suddenly falls out of the tree a few feet away*_

KF: _*starts laughing*_ FAIL!

Superboy: I thought you were a ninja…

Robin: _*glares as he gets up and dusts himself up*_ Can it Kid Mouth and Superboy – when YOU learn how to disappear without people hearing you PERFECTLY maybe THEN you can talk.

Batman: _*looks at his son*_ You're training when we get home.

Robin: _*groans*_

Director 2: _*sighs, head in hands* _Roll again!

….

KF: Yeah, yeah just as soon as I find Rob!

Robin: _*laughter echoes*_

KF: _*slips and falls*_

Robin: _*laughing hysterically and falls out of a tree again onto KF* _Ouch…

KF: GAH my HEAD!

Robin: _*laughs, standing up, but KF pushes him over and the two begin to wrestle*_

Director 2: BOYS!

_*both stop in weird positions, KF biting Robin's foot and Robin pinning one of KF's arms behind his head, both covered in mud*_

Director 2: *sighs* Go clean up boys, and then we'll _roll again_…

….

Robin: What is WRONG with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, _vanish_ into the_ jungle_?

Superboy: _*grunts as he fights Bane* _It's not our fault we don't have your Bat-like communication!

Robin: _*pauses*_ I've decided not to - _*ducks as a gunmen runs at him and he flies over his back*_ - be offended by that.

….

Robin: This team needs a leader!

KF: And it's you? DUDE you're a thirteen year old –

Robin: _*suddenly flips KF over his back, twisting his arm to pin it over his head and forces his face into the ground with a smirk on his face*_ YES, what does age matter? I've been Batman's partner since I was EIGHT which gives me PLENTY more years of experience than ANY of you!

Director 2: _*into megaphone*_ Robin, as awesome as that was, no improv!

Robin: _*stands up, whining*_Aw… COME ON!

….

Robin: Neither does Batman!

KF: CHUH, you're NOT Batman!

Robin: _*mockingly*_ CHUH, Closest thing we've GOT!

Superboy: Would you two just SHUT UP?

Robin: _*shouts* _Nimeni nu aţi solicitat acest lucru, dar afară!

Superboy: _*pauses*_ _*whispers to Megan*_ What did he just say?

Megan: _*shrugs*_

Batman: _*sighs, rolls his eyes*_ ROBIN, please be a little more mature. And he said, "No one asked you this, but out."

Superboy: HEY!

Robin: _*sheepishly rubs the back of his neck* _Sorry, when I'm angry, the gypsy in me comes out.

….

Robin: Yeah, you're a thinker.

KF: Sarcasm?

Robin: _*heavily sarcastic* _NO… I was being SERIOUS Captain Obvious!

KF: _*snaps*_ Shut up Lieutenant SARCASM!

….

Bane: *_lifts rock away from a mine entrance* *sweep of his hand*_ Answers are this way.

KF: Dude… you sound like some weird _voodoo_ sensei… I just can't take you seriously.

Director 2: CUT!

….

Bane: *places thumb on scanner and doors open*

KF: Dude, if this is some "secret entrance" why do you have thumb scanners and crap in it?

Bane: *whips around and growls at him*I didn't have to bring you along niños tontos. Yo te voy a atrapar todos modos más tarde, posiblemente a matar, así que no hacen ver por qué lo hice!

Batman: *growls and suddenly tackles Bane* Yo puedo hablar español ya sabes y si te atreves daño a mi hijo –

Director 2: CUT! Can anyone translate that? Not sure if I WANT to know but.

Robin: _*raises his hand*_ I can. _*clears throat*_ Bane said, "dumb kids. I'll catch you later, possible to kill, so I don't see why I did this."

KF: Hey!

Robin: _*continues*_ And my MENTOR so _kindly_ said, "I can speak Spanish, and if you dare hurt my son –"

Director 2: Thank you… Roll again!

….

Bane: Has that little fool already been caught?

Kaldur: _*deep sigh*_ No… he just DOES that.

Robin: _*laughter echoes*_

Bane: _*mutters* _Annoying kid…

….

Robin: Chemical formulas, I'm guessing it involves venom.

KF: _*speeds over, munching on a chocolate bar and pointing at the screen at it* _

Robin: Dude really?

KF: _*shrugs and takes another bite* *swallows*_ A speedsters gotta eat! I have POUCHES filled with snacks, so many you wouldn't believe it!

Robin: _*rolls his eyes as his friend takes yet ANOTHER bite* _That doesn't surprise me.

Director 2: CUT!

….

Sportsmaster: _*walks over through Kobra member line* *suddenly hit in the side of the head with an arrow*_

Artemis: _*growling at him* _STUPID! _*more colorful words*_

Director 2: CUT! Artemis! No speaking!

….

_*Kobra Venom dude jumps in* _

Superboy: _*wrinkles his nose*_ Looks like SOMEONE took too many steroids_ too_ fast.

Kaldur: _*also with a disgusted look* _Agreed.

_*creature roars again*_

….

Kobra: Batman must be DESPERATE if he sends his whelp to test me.

Robin: What's wrong Kobie? Afraid to get beat up by a KID? You know I can take you any time and DAY!

Kobra: _*growls*_

Director 2: CUT!

….

Kaldur: _*telepathically*_ Robin NOW!

Robin: Ninja skills with a side of awesome coming up! _*throws a flash bomb and disappears*_

….

_*the group runs into the tunnels they took to get here*_

Superboy: Those security doors aren't looking so stupid NOW are they KF?

KF: _*grumbles*_ Shut up!

_*the door is bursted open by the Kobra Venom creature*_

KF: I take that back, it STILL looks stupid!

….

Kaldur: Then I accept the burden, until YOU are ready to lift it from my shoulders. _*hand on Robin's shoulder*_

KF: What about me!

Robin: Dude, get real, you would never be focused enough.

Superboy_: *nods in agreement*_

KF: _*grumbles, folding his arms across his chest in a pout*_

….

Kaldur: Our first priority is to stop that shipment from leaving this island.

Robin: Funny, I had the same thought…

KF: Oh no, what did you do-

_*off in the distance*_

Kobra: _*screams *_ROBIN!

….

KF: And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom. Now THAT requires some MAJOR nerdage.

Superboy: This coming from you?

KF: Shut up! I wasn't asking you!

Robin: I'm pretty sure you weren't asking at all.

Director 2: CUT! Boys! Calm down! _*sighs* _Roll again!

….

Bane: Halt Niños, I'm feeling… explosive.

Kaldur: You betrayed us! _Why?_

Robin: DUDE he's a villain, seriously what did you EXPECT?

KF: _*quietly* _Even _I _saw _that _one coming.

Kaldur: _*wrinkles his nose*_ I'm just following the script!

….

Bane: _*about to press the button, it is replaces by a Pez Dispenser*_

KF: With what? This trigger thingy? _*in his hand*_

Bane: _*throws the Pez away*_ Why you –

KF: _*watching the Pez fly in horror* _NO those were my PEZ!

….

Superboy: FINALLY. Drop him.

_*Megan drops him and Superboy nails him*_

Robin: _*laughs*_ You looked like a kid ready to hit a piñata Supey!

Superboy: _*grins* _It felt good; I'd been wanting to do that all night.

….

KF: Bowling for goons, my favorite! _*speeds in and knocks over Kobra henchmen*_

….

Superboy: _*as Venom thing gets blasted away by water* _Please keep your hands and feet inside the waterslide at all times, thank you.

Kaldur: _*laughs*_ Nice one.

Director 2: You too Supey?

Superboy: You got a problem with improv?

Director 2: You KNOW I do! _*growls, into a megaphone*_ GO AGAIN!

….

KF: Souvenir! *runs off*

Robin: I know you hate getting your hands dirty…

Kobra: True, but sometimes even a god must – _*gets hit by KF*_

KF: Just SHUT UP already! GAH you're so annoying.

Robin: This coming from you?

KF: _*turns on Robin* _You shut up too!

Robin: _*cackles* _You seem irked.

Director 2: CUT!

….

_*factory blows up when helicopter crashes into it*_

Robin: _*grins* _Boom.

….

Kobra: I am plagued by mosquitoes.

Robin: GOOD because this mosquito is mighty CONCERTED over your pain!

Kobra: _*kicks Robin upside the head, only to be hit in the head by a bat-a-rang*_

Batman: _*growling* _STICK to the SCRIPT or I will flay you alive.

Director 2: _*a bit scared*_ C-cut!

….

Robin: We picked the right guy to lead… Automatically making YOU the right guy to explain this mess to BATMAN! _*cackles*_

Kaldur: *pales*

(Mount Justice)

Batman: A SIMPLE recon mission, observe and report. You'll EACH receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes.

KF: _*whispers to Robin*_ I feel like I'm being lectured by a teacher…

Robin: _*slices a hand across his throat just as Batman comes up behind them*_

Batman: WHAT did you say?

KF: Uh… um. _*stammers*_ Uh…

Director 2: CUT! Wally, go change your pants.

Robin and Superboy: _*laughs*_

….

Batman: How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, and how you chose who leads shows character.

Superboy: _*mutters* _Yup, he's a dark god with the mind of a physiological sensei…

_**(A/N: OKAY, I'm done for this episode~ Sorry it took SO LONG to update BUT I hope you guys liked it! Its late so I GTG but REVIEW! It equals =D)**_


	5. Schooled

_**(A/N: SORRY for the lack in updates guys! I was working on my two new stories "Around the World in 80 Minutes" and "My Mental State" BOTH of which I hope you all do check out~ one is more twisted than the other *by a LOT, the first ain't twisted at all!* so you be warned. **_

_**OKAY now onto the latest *by latest, I mean next in line xD* episode! Enjoy~)**_

*Schooled*

(Metropolis)

_*bridge starts to crumble*_

Wally: _*on the sidelines* _SERIOUSLY? It just randomly starts to fall? Who builds these bridges anyways? Do they NEVER get inspected or anything? And it's ALWAYS a bus full of kids isn't it? Why not a jail bus or a bunch of old people eh?

Robin: _*throws a bird-a-rang at his friend* _Yeah like _old people_ are any more likely and _shut up_! It's in the script okay!

Wally: _*humphs*_ I'm just saying they should make it more REAL to capture the audience better.

Superboy: There's a Martian, two actually, and two Kryptonians in this along with a bunch of dudes running around in tights. We're beyond trying to make this real.

Wally: _*sighs*_ Good point.

….

Bruce: _*presses a secret button and reveals his Batman outfit*_

Dick: _*spinning around in a wheelie chair*_ Dad, really? We're in Metropolis, home of the Man of Steel, you know? Faster than a speeding bullet and all? He's going to get there first.

Bruce: _*whips around a glares at his son*_ Aren't you supposed to be at school?

….

KF: _*watching on sidelines on the shore with now Robin, eating popcorn*_ Do you think Superman can like change how hot his laser vision is? Because sometimes it cuts through metal and other times it simply melts it to reattach it to other stuff…_ *eats more popcorn*_

Robin: Hm… I don't know, good question… Why don't you ask him? He has supper hearing you know.

KF: Right! _*cups his hands around his mouth and shouts*_ HEY! Superman! Can you control how hot your heat vision is? Robin and I were just talking about it and - _*stops suddenly when he sees a small something flying through the air*_ What the – OUCH! _*rubs his head where a semi-small piece of rubble had nailed him*_

Superboy: _*shouting from the bridge*_ SHUT UP! I'm TRYING to have a CONVERSATION HERE!

KF: _*blows raspberries*_

Superboy: I heard THAT!

….

Superman: Your landing could have destabilized the whole bridge –

KF: _*watching the screen, still on the sidelines* *hits Robin on the shoulder gently*_ SEE! Terrible architects here! These bridges are like card houses!

Robin: _*eating KF's popcorn* _You talk too much.

….

Superboy: Maybe you could… help me figure that out.

Superman: … Batman's g-got that covered.

Superboy: Yeah, I know but –

Superman: _*ear comm. beeps*_ Superman.

Batman: _*growling* _I'm watching you from my god dam building and I can HEAR you because I hacked your comm. link so ACCEPT YOUR SON ALREADY! I will NOT have that covered unless you start treating him like he's your OWN because he IS!

Director 2: CUT! BATMAN, no being rude to him and also Green Arrow is supposed to be calling him NOT you! How did you do that?

Green Arrow: _*off set, yelling*_ He hacked me out!

Director 2: Batman, again with the rudeness.

Robin: He's BATMAN what do you expect? _*grumbles*_ And Superman deserves it.

Director 2: … Roll again!

….

Superman: _*hits his ear comm.* _Already got the alert Bruce.

Batman: _*firmly* _Don't say my identity in public, and I know; we need to talk.

Superman: _*gulps*_

….

(Mount Justice)

KF: _*scores final point in air hockey, epic sounds play*_ WOO I win! Take that Kaldur'ahm!

Kaldur:_ *glares slightly*_

Robin: _*cackles* _Ah I love virtual air hockey.

Director 2: BOYS no improv!

KF: Shut up!

Computer: _Recognized – Superboy B04_

Superboy: What did I miss?

….

Megan: I'm doing fine, a few bumps but…

Superboy: _*looks at them and turns away*_

KF: _*suddenly dashes over and places a comforting hand on Superboy's shoulder*_ You know what, forget about the person I know you are thinking of! He doesn't even DESERVE to be your father, your way better than him! On, like, a scale of awesomeness you are here _*gestures with hands* _and HE is here _*puts his other hand way below Superboy's* _You know – I

Superboy: _*starts to walk off*_

KF: Superboy, uh… Yeah, okay good talk.

Director 2: CUT!

….

Black Canary: I'll need a sparring partner.

KF: _*raises his hand* *talking through a banana* _Yeah, right here. _*walks over*_ After this _*finishes banana and shoots it off screen_* swish _*points at her*_ I'll show you my moves.

Robin: _*chuckling on the sidelines*_ Oh this will be good.

Black Canary: _*gets into a fighting stance, easily blocks KF's punch and then sweeps his feet out from under him*_

Robin: _*already cackling*_

KF: Ow uh… hurt so good?

Black Canary: Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?

Robin: Oh! Oh! _*raising hand dramatically*_ He hit on teacher and got served?

KF: Dude!

Robin: _*grinning*_ Come one dude, even the floor knew you failed.

Superboy and Kaldur: _*laughing*_

….

Superboy: I'm a living weapon and THIS is a waste of my time.

Robin: THAT doesn't mean you can't get taken down, even Superman falls to certain people, it's all about using your opponents weight against you and –

Black Canary: _*firmly* _Robin, what did we talk about BEFORE I came out here?

Robin: _*sullenly* _To not teach the lesson for you… even if I know more…

Black Canary: _*rolls her eyes*_ NOT exactly but –

Director 2: Just roll again!

….

Robin: _*laughing when Superboy gets flipped by Canary*_

Kaldur: _*elbows him*_

Robin: What? It's funny, you have to admit –

Kaldur: But it's rude to laugh.

Megan: You didn't stop him when he laughed at Kid Flash.

Robin: Yeah!

Kaldur: _*grins* _That WAS funny, though.

KF: HEY!

….

Batman: Batman to the Cave. Five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents.

Robin: _*interrupts* _See Superboy? THAT _*gesturing to Superman getting swung around like a doll* _would have been a situation in which it wouldn't be on "your terms always".

Batman: Robin, don't interrupt.

….

Robin: _*sounding slight OMG-ish*_ An android? Who made it Tio Marrow?

KF: Dude, chill, it's just a 'droid. BESIDES we defeat it anyways –

Director 2: CUT! NO. SPOILERS.

KF: _*sticks out his tongue*_ YOU. Are no fun, by the way.

….

Kaldur: Ivo? But Ivo is dead.

Superboy: _*snorts* _Well obviously NOT.

Black Canary: _*smacks him*_ Be polite!

Robin and KF: _*chuckles a bit*_

Black Canary: _*glares* _Boys…

Robin and KF: _*instantly become quiet*_

Black Canary: _*looks back at Batman*_ You were saying?

….

Batman: Every precaution is being taken.

KF: _*snorts*_ Then how come you're gonna fail and the stupid chimpanzees are going to come RIGHT to the truck we're guarding? Stupid move, by the way, having us guard only the trucks WITH the parts in them, kind of a give away

Batman: _*BAT GLARE*_

KF: _*eyes wide*_ Uh-um... I-I I mean – EEP! _*hides his eyes*_

Director 2: CUT! No spoilers KF and Batman! You know what I'm going to say.

Batman: _*glares slightly at the director*_

Robin: I love this job.

….

_**(A/N: OKAY I got REALLY bored and went into a dreamy trance when I was watching Batman SO I randomly picked out a few of you from the reviews and added a little bit here ^-^ I hope you likes and congrats to the random peeps who won a contest they didn't know they entered! Sorry if this annoys some of you I just had to do it =D) **_

Batman: Four decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to –

_*squealing heard off screen*_

Robin: Batman, what's –

Batman: _*suddenly tackled by about five screaming fangirls*_

Reining3: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! You're BATMAN!

iSniffMarkers: AH! I got part of his cape! _*holding it to her face with a squeal*_

FudoTwin17: I'm not sure HOW I got here, but I'm not complaining! BATMAN! _*attacks poor Bruce again*_

TheGrayson: _*notices the video* *points at it and jumps from one foot to the other happily*_ OMG that's the Cave! And there's Superboy, and KF, and Kaldur, AND ROBIN and –

zotSOS: _*looks around then looks up*_ Did I step through a Narnia closet or something? I feel weir- OMG it's Batman!

iSniffMarkers: WAIT guys I think you might be suffocating him!

FudoTwin17: He's the gosh darn Batman! I'm sure he's fine!

Director 2: SUPERMAN! I don't know HOW they managed to finally break through our security guards but GET THEM OFF OF HIM!

Superman: _*flies on screen and pulls all five girls off*_

Reining3: OMG Superman! _*tries to hug the Kryptonian but fails*_

Team (plus Black Canary and J'onn): _*all watch, jaws open in shock as the girls get carried off*_

Robin: WOW even Batman can't fight off fangirls.

Director 2: Okay everyone take five for a break while I talk to Batman AND some security guards _*mutters*_ about their JOBS…

….

(Actor's Lounge)

Kaldur: _*taking a drink of water* _Do you think Batman's okay?

Robin: _*nods* _Of course, he's Batman why wouldn't he be?

Kaldur: _*shrugs* *flashes KF a confused look when he notices the speedster staring at him*_

KF: _*cocks his head to one side, looks deep in thought*_ What's it like swimming in your own bathroom?

Kaldur: Really?

KF: _*shrugs also*_ It was on my mind!

Superboy: _*comes into the room*_ The Director wanted me to tell you guys break was over.

Robin: Okay guys, _*stands up* _let's go take a road trip!

….

(Mt. Justice)

Superboy: So know we take out your trash? _*holds a smelly garbage bag away from him, wrinkling his nose*_

Black Canary: _*shrugs* _Not my fault you guys didn't take it out sooner.

Director 2: CUT! What are you doing anyways?

Superboy: _*wrinkles his nose still*_ Canary made me clean my room…

Director 2: What does that have to do with this scene? Roll again!

….

(Litchfield County)

KF: _*looking at their formation*_ Isn't it kind of weird we all of outfits that match our bikes that match our costumes?

Robin: _*revs his engine*_ Just shut up and drive. _*speeds off*_

….

Superboy: _*as he and Robin follow their vehicle*_ Aren't you too young to drive?

Robin: _*smirks*_ You're only, what, 7 weeks old? Who are you to talk?

Superboy: Touché.

….

Robin: Is aster the opposite of disaster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right!

Superboy: You know, you should just write your own dictionary so you don't have to ask us these questions that we don't know the answers too.

Robin: _*blows raspberries at him*_ Some help you are!

….

Superboy: It's Canary, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?

Robin: Like I said before, just because you have powers, doesn't mean you don't need combat skills.

Superboy: _*scoffs*_ This coming from the non-meta HUMAN on the group.

Robin: _*puts a hand over his heart dramatically*_ Hey! I'm hurt.

….

Megan: Anger flowed off him in waves…

KF: He's pissed, what do you expect?

Director 2: CUT! KF –

KF: Sorry! I forgot my line!

Director 2: _*sighs* _Roll again and someone give him his line!

….

KF: Robot monkeys? REALLY! This just proves the "following only the real trucks* theory. WE are a dead give away!

Batman: _*over a comm.* _KF, I can hear you at all times… remember that.

KF: _*gulps* *mutters* _Well I was right…

….

Connor: I hate monkeys.

KF: _*shouting from off stage* _ACTUALLY those are CHIMPANZEES!

Connor: SHUT UP! Same difference!

….

Robin: ROBOT MONKEYS! At least these don't fling poo at you… but their laugh is creepy, sounds like the Joker…

….

Driver: Somebody HELP!

KF: What are we, chopped liver?

….

Megan: *lands on the top of the truck*

KF: AH _*scrambles back* *quickly counts*_ Six armed lady!

Director 2: CUT!

….

KF: _*watches as the monkeys fly away*_ Are we SERIOUSLY so bad we can't fight off a bunch of monkeys?

Kaldur: My thoughts exactly.

Robin: _*over the comm.* _You guys just AIN'T feeling the aster are you?

….

Robin: I THINK he ditched his comm.

KF: SUPER –

Robin: Dude, now is no time for bad puns.

Director 2: Surprisingly, that was his line for once Rob. Roll again!

….

Robin: So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?

KF: BECAUSE these were the only ones being TAILED by heroes maybe?

….

(Metropolis)

Clark: I'll take that pie to go please. _*a pie suddenly splats in his face*_

Lady Worker: You know who ELSE can go? YOU until you accept you son! _*thick gangsta accent*_

Clark: _*wipes the pie off of his face*_ Were you EAVSDROPPING?

Lady Worker: Who DOESN'T when a famous billionaire and reporter walk into their rest-a-u-rant?

Clark: This is a DINER.

Lady Worker: Yeah, a diner YOU'LL never be accepted at with THAT attitude MISTA.

Clark: What do you know about me? Nothing! So stop thinking you know what is best for me.

Bruce: Sound familiar CLARK? I'm pretty sure your SON is thinking the same thing.

Lady Worker: Yeah, I agree with HIM! _*points a spatula at Bruce*_

Clark: LOOK you were eavesdropping and you know what they say about them.

Lady Worker: SHUT IT! I'm a mom so I know what I'm talking about.

Clark: Tell me why you were LISTENING!

Lady Worker: I already DID! Bruce WAYNE don't come 'round here very often!

Bruce: Actually –

Lady Worker: I didn't ASK YOU now DID I Mr. Playboy?

Director 2: AS MUCH fun as this is to watch – CUT!

….

(Gotham City)

Ivo: Since when does the Big Blue Boy Scout have a brat?

Superboy: _*growls*_ He DOESN'T.

Ivo: OH, then perhaps you're an obsessed fan with his powers? I doubt it.

Superboy: SHUT. UP.

Director 2: IVO, DON'T provoke him.

….

Ivo: Ah after all I HAVE been having trouble finding an acronym for MONKEY.

KF: _*on the sidelines* _OH! OH! I'm great at these! What about… Mobile… Over-rated… Non-Kryptonian… Eternal… Yo-yo?

Robin: THAT is the best you can think of? _*scoffs*_ And you said you were _great_ at these!

….

Ivo: Daddy keeps you hidden away –

Superboy: He is NOT my DADDY! *angry, dashes around Amazo and pins Ivo to a wall*

Director 2: GAH CUT! Ivo what did I TELL you about provoking him?

….

Superboy: _*crashes through a roof and lands in the middle of a classroom*_

Robin: _*shouts from the sidelines*_ DUDE! Your destroying one of the classes I actually like – I MEAN, um… who's school is that? SURE it's in Gotham City but... hehe _*rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and instantly shuts up*_

Batman: _*gives a firm look to his son*_

Robin: _*gulps*_ Mah bad?

….

Robin: You changed too.

KF: Ugh, are you kidding? I feel naked in civvies.

Robin: THAT'S nice to know…

KF: _*scoffs* _You know what I MEAN.

Robin: _*cackles* _Yeah, I do, you're just too easy to pick on mah friend.

KF: DUDE!

….

Robin: Wait, dude, they are at my school!

KF: _*laughs*_ Yeah and they destroy a picture of you in the Mathletes in the trophy case before we even get there. _*cough*_ Nerd.

Robin: _*rolls his eyes*_ This coming from the captain of the Science Club?

KF: …

….

Ivo: I usually don't attend these things personally, but this one was too good to miss.

Superboy: _*growls and ducks out of the way of Amazo's next attack before charging at Ivo*_ I've just about had ENOUGH of you –

Ivo: EEP!

Director 2: SUPERBOY! CUT!

….

KF: YOINK! _*pulls Superboy out of the way* *looks around*_ Robin, come on!

Robin: _*musing to himself*_ I wonder if Amazo copied any of Batman's moves, I mean they'd be pretty useful, knowledge of jujitsu, the ability to disappear into the shadows and scare people by randomly popping up behind them –

KF: ROBIN!

Robin: _*snaps out of his thoughts* _Huh- What?

Superboy: _*shouts over to him*_ NICE of you to JOIN us. We could use a little HELP now!

Robin: SORRY! _*dashes over*_

Director 2: Roll again!

….

Amazo: Martian Manhunter._ *an arrows flies through where he was*_

Robin: You KNOW that was probably Artemis, now that I think about it, cause Roy wouldn't be anywhere NEAR Gotham –

KF: _*grumbles*_ Don't remind me.

Director 2: CUT! BOYS no spoilers!

….

Ivo: You're all such poor copies of the originals.

All Three Boys: _*glare harshly at Ivo*_

KF: THAT was the wrong thing to say.

Ivo: _*gulps*_

Director 2: CUT PLEASE before they hurt someone!

….

Robin: Anyone want to play keep away?

KF: OH! ME! ME! Wh- wha- WHOA_! *suddenly slips and falls, landing on his butt*_ OUCH! Someone REALLY needs to put a wet floor sign here!

Robin: _*cackles*_ But it wasn't WET!

Ivo: WHA! *_flies past KF, face planting on the ground*_

KF: _*ignoring Robin's comment, stands up and brushes himself off* _You deserved that dude.

Director 2: _*sighs*_ Roll again!

….

Superboy: _*stands up and brushes himself off after Amazo had exploded*_ Huh, and it took the LEAGUE all of the Founders and then some over _how many _HOURS to beat him?

KF: _*brushes imaginary dirt off of his shoulders* _We're JUST that awesome.

Superboy: _*smirks*_ Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.

KF: HEY! It was a compliment to you too!

….

Robin: Help me disassemble him now!

KF: Dude, the guy has no head.

Robin: Cockroaches can survive without one so I'm sure HE could if he wanted to.

KF: _*looks at Ivo*_ Did he ever SCAN a COCKRAOCH?

Ivo: Of course not _*baffled*_

KF: Well then –

Kaldur: _*dashes in with Megan*_ Let's not take any chances.

….

(Mount Justice)

Martian Manhunter: But we understand your mission encounter OTHER complications.

_*all look at Superboy*_

Superboy: Humph._ *looks away*_ Why you all looking at me?

Robin: _*cackles a bit*_ No reason that you don't know yourself.

Director 2: BOYS – CUT.

….

Batman: Your ability to handle them has impressed the League.

Superboy: The _whole_ League?

KF: _*before Batman can speak, explodes*_ NO not the whole League because Superman is a –

Batman: _*glares*_

KF: _*quickly changes his wording*_ STUPID MONKEY HEAD.

Superboy: _*grins* _I like that insult better than whatever else you were gonna say.

KF: _*shrugs*_ I try.

….

Robin: PLEASE if we wanted to ask for help we wouldn't get the chance. _*pulls out an arrow*_ You were following us, babying us!

Superboy: I thought we agreed that was Arte –

Director 2: CUT! Spoilers!

….

(Afterwards – Still in Mount Justice)

Superboy: *gets pinned by Black Canary*

Robin: _*on the sidelines, flips a number on a small score board* *checks it over* _MAN Superboy, you're losing BADLY.

Superboy: *growls* Don't remind me. Who asked you to keep score anyways?

KF: *walks in with a bag of chips in his hand* YOU did, earlier, remember?

Superboy: *sighs* FINE.

Black Canary: Again.

_**(A/N: OKAY first thing is first, did you guys like the random fan!peeps attack? It was PURELY random; those people didn't even know it was coming. If you did, *even if not* You are ALL now officially, everyone of you reviewers, my screaming fan!peeps trying to get in from the sides of the sets being held back by security guards! SO if you guys liked it I MAY do it again later with 3-5 DIFFERENT *I won't use those five again* random fans! What do you say? If you say no, I understand, if you say yes, I understand. It's a DEMOCRACY!**_

_**OH and REVIEW! *VOTE*!)**_


	6. Infiltrator

_**(A/N: This is your guys' Christmas gift! I hope you enjoy it~ MAY add some Christmas-y stuff in it, not sure yet ^-^**_

_**SO I didn't hear any complaints about the "fangirl attack" SO it most likely will happen again in the random future~ ALSO I love how many of you were excited for Artemis SO here she is!**_

_**Enjoy~~)**_

_*Infiltrator* _

(Infinity Island)

_*bird sounds in the background*_

Roy: _*starts to pull an arrow back in his bow when -*_

_*bird noise change to crickets and then to elephants and then to…*_

KF: _*whisper yell from a nearby bush*_ I can't make a gorilla noise! YOU do it!

Robin: NO, I can't make one either… Why don't we just use the computer to –

Roy: _*relaxes entirely and turns to look at where Robin and KF are hiding*_ WHAT are you two doing here?

KF: _*stands up and waves with a goofy grin on his face*_ Hi.

Robin: _*stands up and dusts himself off* _Moral support. _*gives him a big thumbs up and then yells* _WHOO Go RED ARROW!

KF and Robin: _*foam fingers, dancing around and cheering*_

Director 2: CUT!

Roy: Yeah! What part of "stealth mission" don't you two understand?

Artemis: _*scoffs from the sidelines*_ Obviously the STEALTH part.

Roy and KF: _*angrily whip around at the same time and shout* _No one ASKED you!

….

Dr. Roquette: WHAT you couldn't bring back-up? Were there budget cuts?

Roy: _*scoffs*_ More like "family ties" cuts…

….

Roy: LOOK I take it or I take you.

Dr. Roquette: Right… what are the options again?

Director 2: Cut!

….

Roy: Hang on!

Robin: _*shouts from the sidelines*_ NAH what else is she supposed to do SPEEDY? Let go? Hit a TREE maybe?

Roy: SHUT UP!

….

Dr. Roquette: What do you call this? The "Arrow Boat"?

Roy: *grunts* I CALL it a rental.

KF: _*shouts from the sidelines* _YEAH he isn't cool enough to have a prefix before anything yet, let alone a VEHICLE that actually MOVES!

Roy: _*glares at him* _You boys just LOVE picking on me don't you?

Robin: DUH!

Dr. Roquette: You three brothers or…?

Roy: _*snorts*_ Practically, though not by blood of course.

Dr. Roquette: The way they tease you, you coulda fooled me!

Director 2: ROLL AGAIN.

….

(Mount Justice)

_*beach-y music playing*_

Robin: Why are there so many boats outside of our secret hideout? Not very secret is it?

Superboy: _*scoffs* _You want them gone? _*takes one step forward*_

Megan: _*grabs his elbow and then looks him in the eyes* _Superboy, don't sink them.

Superboy: _*relaxes in defeat*_ Aw….

….

Robin: FIRST a moment of silence for our… _absent_ comrade…

Superboy: Dude, it looks like you are like… doing something telepathically.

Kaldur: Are you secretly a Jedi?

Robin: _*looks up and sticks his tongue out at them*_

….

(Central City)

Wally: _*bends over to get a drink from the water fountain, only to get sprayed, also soaking his pants* _Uh….

Girls: _*walking by*_

Wally: _*trying to look smooth, leans on the wet wall*_ Hey ladi- WHOA _*slips and falls*_

Girls: _*laugh and keep walking*_

Wally: GAH… worst first day of school EVER.

….

(Mount Justice)

_*Team (minus Wally) is eating hot dogs*_

Megan: What are these called again? *_turning the hot dog this way and that*_

Robin: Hot dogs.

Megan: _*blanches*_ Are they MADE of dogs then? _*alarmed*_

Robin: _*laughs* _No… no one is sure WHAT they are made of actually…

Superboy: I know! But if I told you, you'd never eat a hot dog again…

Kaldur: _*points at him with his fork* _You're eating one though.

Superboy: _*softly* _They're good… _*takes another bite and chews self-consciously*_

….

Robin: _*stand on the giant pile of sand that is on top of Superboy* _Woo! I declare this, Mount Superboy!

Superboy: ROAR! _*breaks out of the top and grabs Robin's ankle*_

Robin: AH! _*squeaks and falls back, flailing as he goes*_

Kaldur, Superboy and Megan: _*laughing*_

Robin: _*sits up and brushes himself off* _Not. Funny.

Superboy: Then why are we laughing?

Director 2: CUT!

….

Computer: _Recognized – Kid Flash – B03_

KF: WOO! The Wall-man is HERE! Now let's get this party star - _*trips and falls, stuff flying everywhere* *notices everyone is in costume and by the mentors* _… ted?

Robin: _*laughing*_

Artemis: How was school WALL-MAN? Guess you didn't get the memo about the meeting.

KF: _*scowls*_ Shut-up.

….

Director 2: ROLL AGAIN.

KF: REALLY I have to trip again? Do you know how hard it is to trip on purpose?

Director 2: Just GO.

_*a few seconds later*_

KF: star - _*trips and falls and notices everyone* *is about to speak when the beach ball hits Batman in the face*_

Batman: _*scowls fiercely*_

KF: EEP. I'm sorry I can't control where the ball goes. Don'tHurtMe!

Director 2: _*sighs*_

….

Artemis: Ah… Wall-man. LOVE your costume, and what exactly are your powers? Laziness? Talking too much? Putting your foot in your mouth?

KF: _*scowls*_ You JUST got here and already you're being annoying!

Artemis: _*laughs*_ OH you have NO idea, I have five episodes worth of arguments and humility to deal out over you buddy. Like, betting against Robin's ninja skills? Or, trying to talk behind Batman's back without him hearing? How about when you hit on Canary? You KNOW she has a boyfriend right? AND she's way out of your league.

KF: Dude!

….

Oliver: She's my new protégé.

KF: Well, what happened to your old one?

Computer: Recognized – Speedy – B06

Batman: Speak of the devil…

Artemis: … and the devil shall appear.

Roy: HEY I heard that! And computer – don't even get me started on YOU!

Robin: _*sighs, shaking his head*_ Talking to inanimate objects… NEVER a good sign.

….

Roy: So you take NO TIME finding a sub. Can she even USE that arrow?

Artemis: Yes, she can!

KF: Who ARE you anyways?

Artemis and Oliver: _*at the same time*_ His niece – My niece.

Robin: _*chuckles* _MAN you guys have that lie down to a "T" don't you?

Batman: _*glares at his partner* _Robin, what did I tell you about telling other people's stories?

Robin: Ta not ta…

….

Kaldur: And we have no quota on archers.

KF: And if we did, you KNOW who we'd pick.

Robin: Or DO we? _*scratches his chin thoughtfully*_

Artemis: _*scoffs*_ First day on the job and I'm already feeling the love.

KF: You're only feeling what you deserve!

Artemis: Shut up Hid Incompetent! I'm not done with you anyways, you wanna go there?

KF: YEAH, anytime, any day!

Director 2: But NOT today! CUT! Roll again!

….

Roy: Doc calls it "The Fog".

Superboy: WHY would she call it "The Fog" when it consists of beetles?

Robin: Because it looks like a fog when it flies.

Superboy: … I_ guess_ that makes sense…

….

Artemis: Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power brooking… yeah, sounds like the Shadows.

KF: Like you know ANYTHING about the Shadows.

Robin: I don't know, it SOUNDS like she speaks from experience.

Batman: _*warning tone* _ROBIN.

Artemis: _*presses her lips into a firm line*_ Shut up Boy BLUNDER.

Robin: HEY!

….

KF: WHO ARE YOU?

Artemis: I thought I answered that already. Do you have short term memory loss or are my snide comments just REALLY starting to irk you about now?

KF: _*growls, folding his arms across his chest and mumbling incoherently under his breath*_

….

Oliver: You left her ALONE?

Roy: _*snaps*_ She's safe enough for NOW.

Oliver: Then let's you and I keep her that way.

Artemis: Man I really DO feel replaceable about now…

Roy: _*surprised*_ Um, no… _*suddenly composes himself*_ BESIDES, we aren't partners anymore, this is more of a job for them *gestures to Young Justice* anyways. I'm only a messenger.

Oliver: _*humphs*_

….

(Happy Harbor)

_*epic dramatic music playing*_

Kaldur: _*mentally*_ Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the Shadows to intercept our conversation.

Miss Martian: _*mentally*_ Everybody online?

Artemis: _*mentally*_ Whoa… this is weird. _*flipping her hand over and over as she looks at it*_

KF: _*mentally* *smirks* _What, find a liver spot already? Or maybe a wart, you ARE a witch.

Artemis: _*glares at him**mentally* _You know I could knock you out with an arrow SO quickly you wouldn't have time to react.

KF: _*mentally* _Go AHEAD, TRY.

Kaldur: _*mentally*_ Stop it you two! I can hear you glaring.

Director 2: CUT, Kaldur, way to stick to the script, but it was too soon. And Artemis and KF, could you TRY and not bicker for just ONE scene? Roll again!

….

KF: _*mentally*_ Lady do you ALWAYS complain when someone tries to help you?

Artemis:_ *doesn't say anything*_

Director 2: Artemis… you have a line.

Artemis: _*looks at him nonchalantly as she swings her legs while she's sitting on the edge of the desk*_ You told us not to bicker for one scene, remember?

Director 2: _*pinches the bridge of his nose*_Actors…

….

Artemis: _*mentally*_ That is SO not on me!

Dr. Roquette: _*mentally* _FATE of the WORLD at STAKE.

KF: _*mentally* *humphs*_ She started it…

Dr. Roquette: _*mentally*_ And I'm ending it! Just SHUT. UP!

Robin: _*mentally* _You tell them doc.

….

KF: _*mentally*_ Well STILL not giving her the satisfaction.

Artemis: _*mentally* _You KNOW I can hear you.

KF: _*mentally*_ I wasn't TALKING to you Miss. Smarty-Pants.

Artemis: _*mentally* _Wow, nice comeback Kid Slow-for-brains. Last time I heard that one, I laughed so hard that I fell off my dinosaur.

KF: _*mentally* *mockingly* _Last time I heard THAT one I FELL off my DINOSAUR, blah, blah, BLEH.

Artemis: _*smirks* *mentally* _I can STILL hear you.

KF: _*mentally* *spasm*_ GAH!

….

Dr. Roquette: _*mentally*_ Of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online! Might as well put up a billboard with this address and "assassinate me" in neon…

KF: _*mentally* _MAN you can only speak sarcasm, can't you?

Dr. Roquette: _* leans around the computer monitor and glares at him*_

…

Robin: _*suddenly behind Kaldur and Dr. Roquette* *points at the screen* _It's in Philadelphia!

KF: _*suddenly breaks out into song*_ IN… WEST Philadelphia, born and raised, on a playground is where I spent most of my days.

Robin: _*laughs and joins in* _Chillin' out back, and relaxin, all cool, and shooting some BBall outside of the school –

KF: When a couple of guys, they were up to no good!

Robin: They started making trouble in our neighborhood.

KF: I got in ONE little fight and my mom got scared and said.

KF and Robin: *_old lady voice, shaking their finger* "_You're moving with your aunty and uncle to Bellaire." _*laughs*_

Dr. Roquette: _*looks at them exasperatedly, one eyebrow raised*_ Are you done yet?

KF: _*sighs, defeated yet happy* _Yeah, I guess so.

Director 2: ROLL AGAIN.

….

Superboy: _*jumps over the building and lands by the girls, walking on as if nothing happened*_

Megan: _*mentally*_ Mm… that boy.

Director 2: Um… Megan, you know that was ARTEMIS'S line, right?

Megan: _*mentally*_ Oh yeah I do.

Superboy: _*blushes*_

Director 2: Um… ROLL AGAIN.

….

KF: _*sees a shadow in the hall and begins to follow it*_

Artemis: _*mentally*_ KF, didn't your parents teach you NOT to follow strangers!

KF: _*pauses in his chasing* *mentally*_ HEY, it's in the SCRIPT okay?

….

KF: _*stops just outside the pool room doors* _Happy Harbor Hornets… MAN talk about an alliteration.

Cheshire: Just WALK FORWARD so I can kick your head already!

KF: _*scowls at her*_ You take TOO much enjoyment out of this scene don't you?

Cheshire: _*Cheshire grin*_

….

Cheshire: This gig is getting interesting.

KF: Interesting in what terms? Like the good interesting or the "I have nothing else to comment about this so I'll just say interesting" interesting?

Cheshire: For a boy I just about drowned, you talk too much.

….

KF: You let her get in! How could you let that Shadow get by? You were on perimeter!

Megan: That's not fair… I was on perimeter too.

KF: On perimeter… being distracted by her!

Artemis: _*smacks him upside the head*_ You're stupid.

KF: HEY!

Artemis: _*shrugs*_ Just pointing out the obvious. Oh, and another obvious, Superboy has you beat with her already. _*gestures to Megan* _AND she's out of your league!

KF: _*throws his hands up in the air* _Is EVERYONE out of my league with you then?

Artemis: Pretty much.

….

Robin: What's our next move?

Kaldur: Rescan for the fog, find it. We're moving the doctor.

Artemis: You know, she should rescan here and then Kid Mouth over here could quickly run her out once she finds it so no one knows where we move to.

Megan: Hey, that's a good idea.

KF: Too bad we gotta _*air quotes* _"stick with the script".

Director 2: I heard that!

….

Kaldur: _*mentally* _Stop it, both of you.

Artemis and Wally: _*mentally* _WHAT?

Kaldur: _*mentally* _I can HEAR you glaring.

KF: _*grumbles*_ NOW you sound like BATMAN.

Batman: _*on the sidelines, raises one eyebrow*_ Is that a BAD thing?

KF: Um… uh… no?

….

KF: _*as the doors burst open and the creature crawls in* _HOW did they get here so fast? GAH!

….

Artemis: Keep working! _*fires an arrow*_

Dr. Roquette: _*returns to work on the computer*_

KF: _*suddenly crashes into the computer, breaking it thoroughly*_

Dr. Roquette: _*throws her hands up in the air* _It's OFFICIAL, I hate sidekicks!

KF: _*instantly offended, sits up* _We're partners!

Dr. Roquette: Uh huh, _sure_, whatever floats your boat Kid.

Director 2: CUT! Someone get her another computer!

….

Cheshire: _*pulls out her crossbow and aims it at Artemis's back* *suddenly, her conscience (good and bad) appears on both shoulders*_

Angel Cheshire: Don't do it, she's your sister!

Devil Cheshire: YEAH and she's working for the enemy! BESIDES, we're getting PAID to do this; it will only hurt for a second.

Angel Cheshire: YEAH and then she'll be dead! Do you really want that? She IS your family!

Director Conscience: _*suddenly appears*_ Shut up the lot of you! You're wasting my time! Just do as you're told in the SCRIPT and NO SPOILERS!

Devil Cheshire: _*tackles Director Conscience and the two wrestle*_

Angel Cheshire: _*joins in*_ DIE DIRECTOR!

Cheshire: _*blinks and shakes her head*_ Um...

Director 2: Cut! Cheshire, is something wrong?

Cheshire: _*scowls behind her mask* *barks* _Just roll again!

….

Dr. Roquette: _*suddenly has her skin turn green* _

Cheshire: We've been duped!

Artemis: No DIP, what else did you expect when Kaldur YELLED his instructions to Miss Martian? We've been using telepathy the entire time up until that point so why wouldn't we have used it then?

Cheshire: Shut up!

….

Robin: Next target is a Wayne Tech facility… In theory its system's software can be used to hack the - _*suddenly remembers Superboy is there*_

Superboy: The what? _*totally clueless*_

Robin: WELL, if you really want to know, it can be used to hack the JLA and the Watchtower, Batcave, Fortress of Solitude, etc because Bruce Wayne is really –

Batman: CUT. _*glares at his son*_

Robin: _*merely cackles, unperturbed* _Oh you _knew_ I wasn't going to say anymore.

Batman: _*gruffly*_ You SAID_ enough_.

….

Robin: What matters is Wayne Tech operates a 24 hour workforce; we'll NEVER evacuate the building in time!

Superboy: HOW do you know so much about Wayne Tech?

Robin: _*answers easily*_ Batman is my mentor, remember? I have to know basically EVERYTHING about anything that is related to Gotham.

Superboy: _*shrugs*_ Makes sense.

….

Megan: You'll NEVER find Dr. Roquette.

Cheshire: Never is such a long time.

KF: Yeah and so is forever or googolplex or infinity and beyond… what's your point?

Cheshire: _*growls and whips her head around to look at Artemis* _I can SEE why you find him annoying.

Artemis: _*throws her hands up in the air*_ FINALLY, someone who gets it!

Megan: Oh no, we all got it, we just live with it.

KF: Hey! _*grumbles*_ Everyone's a hater.

….

Artemis: Pursuing the leader, take the rest down.

KF: Oh, you are SO not the boss of me.

Artemis: Just do it you prissy little diva!

KF: _*gasps* *snaps his fingers*_ Oh no you did NOT just go there!

….

Cheshire: I was hoping it'd be you. _*runs*_

Artemis: _*shouts, hands cupped around her mouth*_Stop fleeing you _coward_ and face your sister like the ROGUE YOU ARE! Or are you not MAN enough to do it? HUH, afraid I'm going to WIN!

Director 2: Cut!

….

Cheshire: _*coughs as she inhales gas and "passes out"*_

Artemis: _*nudges her with her foot*_ That was SUCH a fake knock out on your part, MOM could do better and she's in a wheelchair!

Cheshire: _*not moving* *growls* _Shut up.

….

Cheshire: _*as she has Artemis pinned with an arm behind her back_* You know, your alias isn't very well thought out, SURE Artemis is a Greek mythological "god" who was a skilled archer but it's your NAME, couldn't you have used the Roman version?

Artemis: _*suddenly flips out of the hold and knocks Cheshire over*_ No, I couldn't have because no one KNOWS the Roman one as much as the Greek!

Director 2: Girls, stop fighting!

Artemis: Remember what happened LAST TIME you told me that?

KF: _*in the distance* _HEY! I take that as an insult!

Artemis: _*smirks*_

Director 2: _*sighs, rubbing his head* _ROLL AGAIN.

….

Kaldur: We have company!

Dr. Roquette: Uploading now and, by the way, you SAID you'd protect me remember?

Kaldur: _*scowls, through gritted teeth*_ Yes, but I've HEARD it's hard to work under pressure! My bad for trying to be hospitable!

….

Superboy: _*gets beams*_ Agh! _*lands on the ground*_

KF: _*on the sidelines*_ HOW does his shirt not get destroyed by that?

Megan: _*shrugs*_ Super-shirt?

….

Security Guard: HEY you can't come in here! _*into walkie talkie* _Unauthorized entry!

_*building starts to lock down*_

Robin: Wayne Tech Override: RG4

KF: Okay, two things on that, ONE, the second someone figures out your ID, they'll totally understand that, and TWO, why four? Is there a 1, 2, and 3 also that do different things or what?

Robin: _*his cape gets caught under the metal door* *muted through door*_ SHUT UP KF! You distracted me and LOOK what happened!

KF: _*laughs*_

Robin: _*still muted* _SO not feeling the aster.

….

Megan: _*mentally* _Kid Flash, we need to end this NOW.

KF: _*mentally* _It's like you read my mind beautiful.

Artemis: _*sidelines* _Um, maybe because she DID. You really need to find better pick up lines dude.

KF: _*scoffs*_ THIS coming from YOU?

Artemis: _*shrugs*_ I'm only saying, you're going to get NO WHERE in life with women if you always act like _*gestures to him with one hand* _well, THIS.

KF: HEY!

….

Lady Worker: What's going on? What are you doing?

Robin: _*hooks into her computer* _PLEASE be linked to the mainframe, PLEASE be linked to the mainframe.

Roy: _*sidelines* *slowly, mockingly*_ HM… talking to INANIMATE OBJECTS…. NEVER a good sign.

Robin: _*growls* _SHUT UP ROY.

….

Cheshire: You completed the virus, eliminating your reason for elimination… but NOT the entertainment value.

Dr. Roquette: _*pushes the blade away*_ PSYCHO.

Cheshire: _*holds it at her throat now* _WHAT did you say?

Director 2: CUT!

….

_*fog turns red and dissipates*_

Robin: _*fist pumps*_ YES, the infiltrators have been out-filtrated. _*high fives the lady there and dances a bit* *a yellow flag lands by his feet*_

KF: FOUL for excessive gloating.

Robin: HEY, no fair! Who said I COULDN'T gloat.

KF: _*points to his chest* _I said.

Robin: _*scoffs* _And since WHEN do I listen to you?

KF: _*thinks*_ WELL… _*sighs*_ never actually, but feel free to change that anytime.

Robin: Dream on.

….

Superboy: _*shoves the laser back into the man's head, making him fall*_

KF: Come on! Does anyone ELSE but me notice that his shirt only gets destroyed AFTER the guy is down, not even when he was hit by the beam? SERIOUSLY.

Superboy: _*folds his arms across his chest* _Why you staring?

KF: _*mouth opens and closes in shock* _Um… EW?

Superboy: _*chuckles*_

Robin: _*lands besides Superboy and high fives him* _NICE one.

KF: SO not fair. You guys gang up on me!

Superboy: It's just TOO easy!

….

Artemis: _*after blasting Cheshire has an arrow pointed at her* _DON'T move a muscle.

Cheshire: _*stands up and faces her, mask less*_ I am completely at your mercy.

Artemis: _*gasps* _You.

Cheshire: _*laughs smugly* _I'm surprised you didn't recognize the voice. You are getting weak, spineless. I remember a time when –

Artemis: _*growls, stepping closer* _DON'T bring that up.

Director 2: CUT! STOP provoking each other WOULD YOU?

Artemis: _*growls*_ She started it.

….

Cheshire: I wonder if your position is secure enough to survive them learning EVERYTHING I KNOW.

Artemis: _*scoffs*_ Oh, so you'd cave that easily? What were you saying about weak earlier? OH and a few of them already know so go ahead; I'm calling your bluff.

Cheshire: _*growls*_ You really are a brat, aren't you?

Artemis: I'll take that as a compliment.

….

KF: Cool! Souvenir!

Artemis: This isn't a gift shop Wally, nor a tourist spot so WHY do you want a souvenir?

KF: None of your beeswax!

Artemis: _*rolls her eyes*_ You're such a kid, who says "beeswax" anymore anyways?

KF: Apparently you, YOU just said it.

Artemis: GAH!

….

Megan: I've always wanted a sister- here on earth, I mean, I have TWELVE back on Mars but trust me, it's not the same.

Artemis: I- wouldn't know.

Megan: _*grins*_ The Mars part or the sisters?

Artemis: _*grins back*_ Oh yeah, I'm going to like you.

Director 2: NO IMPROV.

Artemis: _*throws her hands up in the air* _Oh COME ON that was perfect!

Director 2: _*shrugs*_ Just stick with the script and it can be "perfect" that way.

Artemis: _*scowls*_

….

(Gotham City)

Artemis: Step into the light NOW.

Roy: _*steps forward* _Nice move, almost made me believe you ARE Green Arrows niece… but we both know you're not. I've lived with him ALL of my life, well mostly, and I would have met you by now if that REALLY were the case.

Artemis: Shut up, you're just jealous I replaced you so easily.

Roy: _*scowls* _I wouldn't be so sure about that Miss. Blonde, I'm sure they still prefer me to you.

Artemis: _*sighs sadly*_ Yeah… I'm sure you're right.

Black Canary: _*suddenly steps out of the shadows and whack Roy upside the head*_ Be NICE, I thought Oliver and I raised you better than to be RUDE to a lady!

Roy: _*looks sheepish* _Um… sorry Dinah…

Black Canary: *looks at Artemis* Feel free to do that to him anytime he steps out of line. Oh and by the way, _*puts a hand on Artemis's shoulder* _welcome to the Team.

….

Dude: So the Wayne Tech still eludes us.

Light Guy: Once again the heroes interfere… fortunately we have an… operative on the inside.

Robin: _*gasps* *on the sidelines* _OMG WHO?

KF: No spoilers remember!

Robin: Oh yeah… Mah bad. OH and stupid light dudes, of COURSE Wayne Tech's info still eludes you because WAYNE TECH is AWESOME and NOT run by chumps! OH YEAH! _*fist pumps*_

KF: DUDE, calm down! Why are you acting so… high?

Robin: _*shrugs, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet* _I don't know I just feel good. Wanna spar? I need to get out some energy!

KF: Um…

Robin: _*shrugs*_ Suit yourself; I'm going to train ANYWAYS. _*flips off towards the training room*_

Superboy: _*walks in eating a sandwich* _What's up with him?

KF: Who knows…

Robin: _*in the semi-distance*_ WHOO!

_**(A/N: YAY! I finally updated! LOL I hope you guys like it! And sorry no fans~ I only want to do that every once in a while, keep it fresh, random, and unexpected ;P**_

_**ALSO feel free to mention what you like or dislike so I have reference for future chapters, all pranks and ideas considered and appreciated!**_

_**ONE more thing – should we kill of the Director? Like maybe get a new one or drop him all together? You guys vote!**_

_**VOTE! Oh and Review ^-^ Thanks! MERRY CHRISTMAS!)**_


	7. Denial

_**(A/N: Hello peeps and HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you're all happy to know that I'm back ;D I was kind of out of it for a while, story wise, because we lost our cat to a car after Christmas D=**_

_**ANYWAYS enough of the sad stuff! BTW there is a bit of randomness in this one that I bet none of you will expect! The idea came from a review by **_Girlloveswaffles5 _**and **_JakeFL_** ^-^ I hope you like it ;D**_

_**OH and the Director won't be killed off, yet…**_

_**Out of 17 of you that reviewed the last chapter, 9 of you voted and 6 voted yes, the other 3 no so…. DEMOCRACY RULES! I DO agree we need **_A _**director so this one will stay for a bit… you know maybe. Here's episode 7!)**_

_*Denial*_

(New Orleans)

_*"Oh When the Saints" is playing in the background*_

Kent Nelson: _*walking down the streets of New Orleans, looking around, pocket watch in hand*_

_*music suddenly changes from trumpets to the loud music of Far East Movement "Rocketeer"*_

Director 2: CUT! BOYS get out here!

Robin and KF: _*dash out*_ Um… yes?

Director 2: _*hands folded across his chest* _Which one of you plugged in your iPod to the main computer?

Artemis: _*laughs and steps out* _That was ME actually.

Robin: Yeah, it was her! _*points at Artemis*_

KF: _*folds arms across his chest too*_ YEAH, it looks like YOU owe US an apology.

Director 2: Um… TAKE FIVE.

Kent: But we JUST STARTED.

Director 2: Yeah and now we are stopping! Take. Five.

….

(Actor's Lounge)

_*all of the Team is in there*_

KF: _*sitting upside down on the couch, playing __Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 __against Robin and Kaldur*_ DIE! Aw… that was my favorite gun.

Robin: _*cackling*_

KF: _*grabs a donut off of the coffee table in front of them* _So, Artemis _*takes a bite* _'hy'd 'ou do it?

Artemis: What?

KF: _*swallows*_ Why did you switch the music up earlier?

Artemis: _*laughs* _Because I knew the Director would blame you two!

Robin: Hey! Not cool – KALDUR!

Kaldur: _*chuckles* _Don't lose your focus and maybe I won't kill you next time.

_*a knock is herd on the door*_

Connor: _*gets up and opens it*_

Mysterious Delivery Dude: _*hat covering his eyes* _Um… package for… James?

Megan: Who?

Robin: _*pauses the game*_

KF: HEY!

Robin: The Director, his name is James.

Mysterious Delivery Dude: _*holds out the basket of what appears to be a bunch of Mexican food assortments*_

Connor: _*takes it*_ Um… thanks, we'll get it to him.

MDD: _*turns to leave*_

KF: Wait! Isn't there anything we have to sign?

MDD: _*grins slyly*_ Nope, just consider it a… _gift. *leaves, shutting the door behind him*_

Artemis: Well THAT wasn't weird at all. I mean, who gives Mexican food as a gift?

KF: _*peering hungrily into the basket like a kid looking into a candy shop*_

Robin: _*pulls KF back* _Someone who likes Mexican food obviously.

Megan: Should we go give them to him now?

KF: _*waves his hand dismissively*_ NAH, we'll tell him later, close to lunch time.

Artemis: AKA your favorite time of day.

KF: _*nods*_ Well… my second favorite, breakfast is first and supper is third.

Robin: Of course.

Flash: _*comes into the room*_ Time to start rolling again.

Kaldur: Alright, let's go.

….

(New Orleans)

Lady: _*weird voice*_ Oh my love, how I missed you…

KF: _*on the sidelines* *shivers* _Creepy.

Robin: _*elbows him, one eyebrow raised*_ Dude, you know it's FAKE as HECK right?

KF: _*nods*_ It's still WEIRD… I'm _never_ getting a séance.

….

Kent: _*laughs*_ Madame I think we BOTH know it is you who is the non-believer! A wind machine, tire jacks under the table – and the voice was all wrong.

Superboy: _*on the sidelines*_ How did she get her eyes to glow then?

KF: Hm… _*musing*_ I don't believe any of it. Magic ISN'T real; thence forth contacting the dead is out of the option.

Artemis: _*whacks him upside the head*_

KF: OW! What was THAT for?

Artemis: _*not answering*_ I promise you every time you say you believe when you don't from this point on I'm going to smack you.

KF: _*scowls still rubbing the back of his head*_

Robin: _*cackles*_ This outta be a fun shoot.

….

(Mount Justice)

Computer: Initiate combat training: three… two… one.

Kaldur and Connor: _*charge at each other, throwing punches*_

KF: _*deep announcer voice*_ And Connor throws a smooth punch BUT the Atlantean dodges effectively! OH, what is this? Kaldur is showing some moves with that kick over the head but Connor ducks! Who's going to win folks? Another back flip done skillfully by our leader Kaldur, can Connor make up the distance? It appears he can! Oh! That looks like it would have hurt! _*eats his food* _And another charge by Connor! What's this? AN INTENSE BRO HUG! **(1)** AND… Kaldur's down! Connor WINS!

Connor: _*rolls his eyes as he helps Kaldur up*_ Shut up Wally. You know, there's a reason you're not an announcer.

….

Megan: You know who would make a cute couple? You and Wally. I mean you're so full of passion and he's so full of…

Wally: _*scarfing down a pig in a blanket*_

Artemis: Air? Food? Tell me when to stop.

Wally: _*over hears them*_ Hey!

….

Red Tornado: Mission assignments are Batman's responsibility.

KF: Yeah well Batman's with the Robin doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham.

(Gotham City)

Robin: _*panting* _Dang that was harder than I thought it would be. We almost missed him!

Batman: _*eye roll* _You obviously need more training if you thought that was hard.

Ice-cream man: _*drumming his fingers on the counter*_ Would you please order already? Gas isn't cheap now-a-days and the truck IS running.

Robin: DUDE, I just ran and caught up with you! Give me a second! Um… I'll have a double-scoop of double chocolate chip cookie dough with … sprinkles and chocolate syrup on top!

Batman: _*looks at him once and then back at the man* _He'll have a popsicle.

Robin: _*aghast look of horror* _HEY!

Batman: I'M paying, besides all of that chocolate won't be good for you on patrol.

Robin: _*puppy dog eyes*_ PLEASE!

Batman: … _*caves*_ Fine.

Robin: YEAH! _*cheers, doing mini happy dance as he's handed his ice cream*_ Yum… _*instantly bites off the top*_

Batman: _*sighs* *looks at the man*_ You wouldn't happen to have any aspirin would you? I have a feeling I'm going to want it later.

….

(Mount Justice)

Red Tornado: _*typing* _This is Kent Nelson. He is 106 years old.

KF: _*whistles* _He doesn't look like a bag of bones yet!

Superboy: I suppose 106 is some "feat" right? I was told Kryptonians can live to be well over 200, but I guess 106 is _something_...

KF: _*snorts* _Show off.

….

KF: _*whispering to Artemis* _More like Dr. Fake –

Superboy: Dude, why do you keep whispering to Artemis? Whatever snarky comment you are telling her I'm sure is okay for the rest of us. Besides, did you forget I have super-hearing? Whispering isn't doing much.

KF: Shut up! It's in the script alright!  
>Director 2: Boys, come on. ROLL AGAIN.<p>

….

KF: SOO… _honored _I can barely stand it. Magic rocks _*makes rock signs with hands*._

Artemis: _*rolls her eyes*_ Hey wrong "rock" doofus.

KF: _*realizes his hands are in fists* _Dang it!

….

Artemis: SO, Wally, when did you realize your _honest affinity_ for sorcery? _*obvious sarcasm*_

KF: _*waves a hand*_ I've always loved it; I mean Houdini and… those other people? I mean… um… It's just so… real?

Superboy: You're a terrible liar.

Megan: He was lying?

Artemis: _*laughs* _Ah Megan you have SO much to learn.

….

Klarion: _*laughing*_

_*a black cat jumps up on Klarion's lap*_

Klarion: _*opens his mouth to speak*_ HEY! This isn't my cat!

Megan: Nope! That's mine! _*comes over and picks up the cat, scolding it*_ Kon, stop trying to run away like that! **(1)**

Director 2: Oh KAY…. Roll again!

….

KF: Nothing, this isn't just simple camouflage.

Artemis: So what do you think? Magic perhaps?

KF: Of course – OW!

Artemis: _*whacking him* _I told you, every time you say you believe that I'd whack you.

KF: _*mumbles*_ You didn't whack me earlier. OW!

Artemis: _*whacked him again* _There, that makes up for it!

….

KF: Clearly mystic powers are at work here!

Artemis: _*eye roll*_

_*sudden wind breeze by and cut outs of Kaldur and Superboy fall over*_

KF: Whoa… when did they leave?

Director 2: CUT! Where are the boys?

Artemis: _*sighs* _Let's go find them.

….

(Actor's Lounge)

Kaldur, Robin and Superboy: _*eating in the Lounge*_

KF, Artemis and Megan: _*walk in*_

Artemis: Why did you two leave? We were in the middle of the shoot!

Superboy: _*through food*_ We 'ere 'ungry.

KF: Sounds like a good reason to me.

Artemis: _*eye roll*_ Of course it does.

Megan: Hey weren't we going to give that food basket to the Director?

Robin: Oh yeah, we should do that now!

….

Robin: Director! We got something for you!

Director: _*looks up from the script*_ What is it boys?

KF: _*holding out the basket*_ This came earlier for you but we thought it'd be best to give it to you around lunch time.

Superboy: We don't know who it's from; the delivery person said it was a gift.

Director: _*takes the basket*_ Hm, Mexican, nice_. *takes out a taco and eats it*_ Huh, it's pretty good, but it does have a weird twang…

Robin: _*smacks KF's hand away when he tries to grab a taco*_

Director: _*suddenly puts a hand on his head* _Does anyone else see the room spinning? _*suddenly collapses*_

KF, Robin, Superboy: _*mouths open in shock*_

Superboy: I don't think that was real delivery guy earlier…

KF: You think?

….

Batman: *comes into the Lounge later*

Team: *looks up*

Robin: Is the Director okay?

Batman: *nods* He is fine; he just has a case of food poisoning. He should be back for the next episode. Also, I looked over the security tapes and the delivery guy turned out to be the Joker.

KF: *mouth agape*

Robin: *snorts* No wonder he smelt so bad.

Superboy: Who will direct the rest of THIS episode then?

Kaldur: Did anyone catch Joker?

Batman: Yes, we did catch Joker, turns out he was just a little "insulted" that he wasn't in an episode for a while. Also, the director called in someone to fill in for him. Now, come on, we're rolling soon.

Team: *gets up and follows Batman back on to set*

….

(New Orleans)

Director 2 ½: Hello, I am the Director's cousin and I am here to fill in for him while he's in the hospital.

KF: Do you know anything about directing?

Director 2 ½: _*shrugs* _Enough, I took one drama class in high school and I sing for a living…

Artemis: _*mumbles under her breath*_ This oughta be fun.

Director 2 ½: Now, action!

….

Kaldur: _*walks up and puts the key into mid air and turns it*_

_*pause*_

_*nothing happens*_

Kaldur: _*frowns and tries another place… then another… then another* _Alright, who moved the tower?

KF: _*laughing*_ So much for faith.

….

Kent: Greetings, you have entered with a key but the tower does not recognize you. To appeal to the tower so it does not destroy you, you must say the alphabet backwards while doing the hula.

Superboy: Wait, what?

Director 2 ½: THAT obviously wasn't supposed to happen…

Robin: _*cackling on sidelines*_ I hacked the hologram!

….

Wally: We are true believers here to find Dr. Fate!

_*hole opens up in the floor leading to lava*_

Artemis: _*shouts* _GREAT GOING Kid LIAR! Even the building knew you weren't telling the truth!

KF: Shut up!

….

Megan: I'm … so hot.

Wally: You certainly are. OW!

Artemis: _*chucked a stone at him*_ WALLY! SHUT UP!

Wally: But THAT was my LINE!

Director 2 ½: Whoa… let's just start from the top of the pit.

Superboy: You mean I have to get my favorite boots destroyed again?

Director 2 ½: Yes. Now roll again!

….

Artemis: You are pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his SNEAKERS.

Wally: There's nothing magical about that EITHER. I did it all on my own, recreated Flash's accident and became like him. It's explainable! MAGIC is just a bunch of doohickey, it's not real!

_*suddenly, a hole opens in the floor and eats Wally up*_

Artemis: _*shouts down at the floor after it closes*_ HA! That's what you get for pissing off the MAGICAL TOWER!

Wally: _*muffled*_ Not funny!

….

Artemis: Do you ever get tired of being wrong?

Wally: *grumbles incoherently as the Team jumps through the hole*

Artemis: Well?

Wally: _*opens his mouth to speak*_ Um… I forgot my line.

Artemis: SURE, you've just finally realized you're wrong and don't want to admit it!

Wally: _*ignoring her*_ LINE PLEASE!

Director 2 ½: Um _*reads script*_ string cheese theory?

Wally: Ever heard of a string cheese theory?

Artemis: _*face palms*_

Director 2 ½: WAIT it's just string theory. Um… Roll again!

….

Klarion: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?

Kent: GAH just shut up already!

Klarion: Wait, he has a mute thing on. _*glares at Abra*_

Abra: _*whistles innocently*_

….

Kent: In here!

_*an elevator opens in the wall next to them*_

_*as they go down, music is playing*_

Artemis: So how do you explain THAT Wally? The teleporting, the gravity defying room? The elevator appearing out of nowhere?

Wally: Zeta Beam technology, we've learned to defy gravity before and it's obviously a trick elevator like what the President uses to escape killers! Like a hidden!

Kent: Man, you just won't believe what's right in front of you will you?

Wally: Stay out of this old man!

Kent: _*raises one eyebrow*_

Director 2 ½: Cut! Wally, be nice.

Artemis: Like THAT will ever happen.

Wally: Hey!

Director 2 ½: Roll again!

….

Artemis: *elbows Wally* I'm Artemis, Miss Manners here is Wally.

Wally: HEY! I'm no girl!

….

Wally: The guy's all show and no bus.

Kent: Right you are.

Artemis: He is?

Wally: _*smug look*_ Don't act so surprised.

Kent: He's right, Abra is a Charlotte, but Klarion the Witch Boy, the one with the cat, is an actual Lord of Chaos.

Wally: _*scoffs* _That's a load of bologna!

Director 2 ½: _*looks up from his sandwich* _No, actually its turkey.

Wally: _*face palms*_

Artemis: Man… this new director is REAL smart.

Kent: _*scoffs* _Yeah, about as smart as that chair he's sitting in.

Artemis: _*laughs*_ Nice one!

….

Conner and Kaldur: _*fall out of the ceiling*_

Megan: _*floats down*_

Conner: _*groans*_ Why couldn't you have helped US float down too?

Megan: _*laughs*_ Sorry guys, I was unaware of the gravity change.

Kaldur: _*rubs his head*_ I'll say.

….

_*at the top of the Tower*_

Wally: Wouldn't it JUST have been easier to scale the tower then go through all of that mess to get here?

Kent: Ah but the journey is half the fun!

Wally: _*wrinkles his nose* _You sound like a sensei.

Kent: _*laughs*_ Well, as they say, the older you are the wiser you get, so maybe I AM a sensei.

Wally: Yeah, and I'm a flying shape-shifter named Tutu.

….

Kent: The bubble will give you enough time to do what you need to do.

Wally: GAH don't go all sensei on me again! Just tell me what you mean old man!

Director 2 ½: CUT! Wally, that's not your line.

Wally: WHY is everyone so against improv?

Artemis: You were rude! That's not the good kind of improv!

Wally: _*sighs* _I know…

….

Wally: _*looking between Kent, the helmet and Klarion* *hesitating*_

Kent: _*opens his eyes*_ Just put it on already!

Director 2 ½: CUT! If I'm not mistaken, Kent aren't you supposed to be dead?

Kent: _*grumbles and closes his eyes again*_

Director 2 ½: Roll again!

….

Kent: How did you get so full headed in fifteen short years?

Wally: What do you mean?

Kent: _*shrugs*_ Well, I'm over 100 and I still believe in the mystic arts, what got into you?

Wally: It doesn't make sense that's what got to me!

Kent: Sure it does, it's all around you. The fact that you're a sidekick is magical, is it not?

Artemis: Oo… I think that's a burn from a dead guy! You just don't get a break do you Wally?

Wally: Aw, come on dude!

….

Kent: Brouhaha is over –

Wally: _*laughing*_ I love that word! Brouhaha! _*laughing again*_

Kent: _*sighs*_ This might take a while…

….

Kent: Wanna watch?

Wally: Sure! Got any popcorn?

Kent: _*hands him some and movie theater chairs appear that they sit down in*_

Wally: Oh – that's gotta hurt.

Kent: _*laughing* _

….

Klarion: Shut it you old fart!

Naboo: Have you never seen "Law and Order"? The order and law always wins.

Artemis: And THAT is Wally speaking. Even when he is possessed he finds a way to be snarky.

….

Klarion: I can't believe you would assault a defenseless pussy cat!

Naboo: Just as I can't believe you just called it a "pussy cat".

Klarion: Shut up!

….

Wally: YES! That's how we kick it on the Earthly plane!

Kent: Did you really just say that?

Wally: _*whining* _What? It's my line…

Kent: Question, NOW do you believe it magic?

Wally: _*grumbles*_ Yes, but don't tell anyone I said that or I'll flay you alive.

Kent: Well, you won't have to worry about that, one, I'm dead, and two, this is recorded so - _*disappears*_

Wally: HEY!

….

Kent: The boy will take care of the helmet, put it to good use.

Wally: Yeah, I swear. _*mentally* _Yes! Souvenir!

Naboo: I heard that!

Wally: Um… I mean… _*whispers to Kent*_ What rhymes with Souvenir?

Naboo: I heard that too!

Wally: …

Director 2 ½: Oh! Um… cut! Roll again!

Wally: _*grumbles* _Thank you.

….

Kent: That's the great thing about eternity, it's eternal.

Wally: Man, you sound like Robin and his word stuffs.

Robin: _*on the sidelines* _I take that as a compliment, thank you very much.

….

Kent: Some costly advice before you go, find your own little spitfire, one that won't let you get away with nothing. That will be two dollars please.

Wally: Hey!

Director 2 ½: I think the advice is supposed to be free Kent.

Kent: What, I can't make a few bucks before I go?

….

(Mount Justice)

Wally: _*looking at the souvenir wall*_

Artemis: Where did the eyeball come from?

Wally: _*jumps* _Ah! You scared me!

Artemis: _*eye roll* _Nice, but seriously, where did it come from?

Wally: Um… I think that was from that robot and the Monkey episode… You weren't there yet.

Artemis: Obviously.

Kent: _*in Wally's mind*_ Find your own little Spitfire…

Wally: That's not your part yet!

Artemis: Who are you talking to?

Wally: Um…

Director 2 ½: Roll again!

….

Artemis: So you're still claiming there is no such thing as magic even when you were CLEARLY possessed by a mystical being?

Wally: Um… yeah.

Artemis: Wow, you're dumber than you look, and that's saying something.

Wally: … _*gets it* _Hey!

Artemis: _*laughing*_ For a speedster you sure are slow sometimes.

Wally: _*scowls* _Not. Funny.

Artemis: Then why am I laughing?

Superboy: _*walks by and high-fives Artemis*_ Good one.

Wally: _*folds his arms and grumbles under his breath*_

….

Wally: _*looks at the helmet, thinking*_

Kent's Voice: Find your own little spitfire –

Wally: AH! Talking helmet! _*speeds off*_

Kent's Voice: _*sighs*_ He did that on purpose…

Wally: _*laughing as he speeds back* _Yeah, I totally did.

Director 2 ½: Wally, go again!

Artemis: Yeah! And while you're at it, respect the dead!

Wally: I like Kent! I was just messing with him! _*Helmet shocks him*_ Ouch!

Kent's Voice: _*laughing*_

_**(A/N: First off –**_

_**(1) – BOTH are sort of inside jokes from a YJ Facebook RP I have going on ;D Any reviewers who are in it I hope you got it ^-^ ;P**_

_**And there you have it! The Director will be back in the next episode but I thought I'd change things up a bit ;D Sorry for the long wait but I hope it was still good! My computer finally was faster so it was a lot easier to watch and type ^-^**_

_**Review!)**_


	8. Downtime

_**(A/N: I am very happy with the response to the last chapter ;D you guys are awesome! I'm glad you still like this so much! I hope I can keep making you laugh ^-^**_

_**Sorry for the late update! I actually started on this right after chapter seven but then I had some Downtime *chuckle*from my computer for a while and never got back to typing this. So here it is, finally, sorry I went AWOL on you guys!**_

_**My favorite part in reading reviews is when you guys mention your favorite parts and when it's the parts I hated the most, it makes me smile seeing the variety in opinion.**_

_**ANYWAYS here's episode eight! **_

_**Enjoy~)**_

_*Downtime*_

(Before Hand – On Set)

Director 2: Hey guys I'm back!

KF: _*runs up and hugs him*_ Oh my god we missed you!

Robin: _*snorts*_ Did you REALLY just say "oh my god"?

KF: NO…

Director 2: _*laughing*_ I missed you guys too. I'm sorry about my cousin; he was the only person near-by at the time… He's a really nice guy just not the brightest bulb, if you know what I mean.

Superboy: You think?

Director 2: Yeah… _*claps his hands together*_ Anyways, that aside, I had a brain fart, which episode is today's?

Kaldur: _*hands him a script*_

Director 2: _*skims over it* _AH… okay, this should be fun. Are you all ready to shoot?

Boys: _*nod*_

Director 2: Alright then let's do this!

….

(Gotham City)

Batman: _*drops through the skylight and throws two bat-a-rangs at Clayface then proceeds to shock him* *notices Robin is injured* *glares at Kaldur* _

Robin: _*looks up, having obviously been faking unconsciousness* *whines* _Dad… don't go psycho ninja on him. It's not his fault Clayface can turn his hands into anvils before he punches you. Give him a break.

Batman: _*grunts and turns away*_

Robin: _*looks at Kaldur* _That's bat-speak for "I'm still upset, but I guess I'll get over it… maybe."

Kaldur: _*groans, letting his face hit the floor with a thud* *muted tone* _GREAT…

….

(Mount Justice)

Batman: No the Team performed adequately. The problem is you, you're their leader and you're head is not in the game.

Kaldur: _*staring blankly* *shakes his head* _Wait what?

Batman: _*face palm*_

Director 2: Kaldur, pay attention!

Kaldur: To quote Wally, "Mah bad."

Director 2: _*chuckles* _Roll again!

….

Batman: The team performed fine. Clayface is a tough villain and you didn't know how to handle them. Although, Robin HAS gone against him before, he should have known what to do.

Robin: _*who was eavesdropping*_ Hey!

Batman: _*shrugs*_ You know what they say about eavesdroppers, and I knew you were there so –

Robin: _*grumbles* _I know…

Kaldur: _*chuckling*_

Director 2: Seriously? This is take five guys! Come on, try again!

….

Kaldur: For years I've dreamed of coming here, but now that I am, my thoughts are filled with Atlantis.

Batman: Atlantis, or someone you left behind.

Kaldur: _*mentally*_ It's like he's reading my mind.

Batman: Because I am.

Kaldur: _*eyes really wide*_

Director 2: Batman, stop wierding him out with your overly evolved… ness. We all know you have kick butt detective skills but that doesn't give you the right to flip people out!

Robin: _*laughs, walking by as he takes a sip of some juice* _Eh, you get used to it.

….

(Poseidonis)

KF: *_while Kaldur and Orin and talking* *whispers*_ How are we filming this underwater?

Robin: KF, we are standing right next to them as they swim! Orin didn't really want Atlantis's (or Poseidonis's) location to be known, or seen, by everyone so we made this. _*gestures to the thing in front of them*_

KF: _*steps forward and knocks on the glass*_

Kaldur: _*glares at him, swims over and knocks on the glass too*_

KF: _*jumps back*_ Hey! That scared me!

Kaldur: _*laughing*_

….  
>Kaldur: <em>*swimming around Poseidonis*<em>

Robin and KF: _*in diving gear swimming around too*_

KF: _*knocking on the pillars* *looks up and a chunk breaks away from it*_

Robin: _*smacks him*_

Kaldur: _*notices the two and glares*_

KF and Robin: _*both point at the other*_

….

Tobo: I'm never going to finish in time! _*frantic*_

Kaldur: Tobo, the workmanship is magnificent.

Tobo: Kaldur, wait! I'm not done. _*turns the Rubik's cube one last time*_ Ta da!

Director 2: Tobo! You're supposed to be working on the mural!

Tobo_: *shrugs*_ Sorry, I got bored.

Director 2: _*sighs*_ Roll again!

….

Kaldur: Do you know where I might find Tula now?

_*pause*_

Tobo: And…?

Kaldur: Huh? Oh! Yeah, Garth, I guess, him too.

Garth: _*on the side*_ Hey!

Tobo: _*eye roll*_

Director 2: Roll again you two! Kaldur, FOCUS!

….

Kaldur: You speak as though I've been gone for years when I've only been gone for –

Garth and Tula: Two months.

Robin: Two months, three days, five hours, twenty-three minutes and ten seconds, eleven… twelve…

Kaldur: _*looks at him, confused*_

Robin: _*shrugs with a grin* _KF and I made a bet, don't question it.

Kaldur: _*smirking*_ When it comes to bets between you two I've learned not to.

….

Kaldur: I wish I could invite you as well _*placing a hand on Garth's shoulder*_

Garth: _*snorts* _No you don't.

Kaldur: Well sure, you're my friend.

Garth: But _someone_ would rather invite _Tula_.

Kaldur: _*grins sheepishly*_

….

(Mount Justice)

Megan: Would you like me to turn that on?

Conner: No.

Megan: Well… would you like to help me make dinner?

Conner: No. _*gets up and goes to the kitchen area*_

Wally: _*on sidelines*_ Man, you're like a two year old who just learned to talk and only says "No." to answer your questions, no matter what they really mean!

Conner: _*flustered*_ Dude, it's in the script.

Robin: _*on the sidelines* _Your face! That expression was priceless.

Conner: _*embarrassed* _Shut up!

Director 2: Guys, quit picking on Conner. Come on Wally, Dick, be mature!

Kaldur: _*passing through with a juice box*_ Wally, Dick and mature will never be in the same sentence unless the word "aren't" is in the middle.

Robin_: *bolts upright*_ HEY! That is my line!

Wally: _*blows raspberries at Kaldur*_

….

Megan: Oh! I am sorry! Hello Megan! I should have paid attention, it was too much at once _*wiping off Conner*_ too much at… once.

Robin: _*on sidelines* *whispers* _And cue dramatic music… now!

_*music starts to play*_

Robin: _*whispering into headset*_ Camera 3, focus in on their faces!

_*Camera zooms in*_

Director 2: Wait! Robin, who gave you control of the tech?

Robin: _*shrugs*_ The guy went on a lunch break, so I took over! What, am I doing a bad job?

Director 2: _*sighs, pinching bridge of nose*_ No, your fine. Just, just go again!

Conner: Seriously? It was going well! I have to get all messy again?

Director 2: Yes. _*into megaphone*_ Restock the fridge! Clean up Superboy! We're rolling again in five!

Conner_: *grumbles under his breath*_ Stupid techy leaving, this is _his_ fault…

….

(Poseidonis)

Black Manta: That was careless… don't let it happen again.

Soldiers: N-no sir!

Kaldur: _*grumbling on the sidelines* _This episode is stupid. _*louder*_ And so are your silly "soldiers" DAD.

Black Manta: _*glares*_

Kaldur: _*barks a laugh and leaves*_

Wally: Aw… I was hoping for a Star Wars moment Kaldur! Like a whole _*Darth Vader voice*_ Kaldur _*harsh breaths*_… I AM your father. _*imitates Kaldur with facial expressions*_ Noooo!

Kaldur: _Yeah…_ no, I already knew. Even in the episode I know… I think.

Wally: _*sticks his tongue out* _Spoil sport. You can't even improv it?

Kaldur: _*shrugs*_ It won't get in the episode.

Wally: _*folds his arms across his chest*_ So… I still wanna see it…

….

(Gotham City)

Dick: *doing flips on rings* *flips up off one and hits the top bar* Ah! *quickly grabs the bar and does another flip, landing on his feet*

Wally: *falls over off of his chair, laughing on the sidelines*

Dick: *brushes himself off* Oh yeah, like you could actually flip on the RINGS in the first place!

….

Dick: _*punches the wall and it doesn't crack* *hops back, holding his fist to his chest*_ Ow, ow, ow! SOO not feeling the aster.

….

Bruce: _*watching his son train from the Batcave*_

Dick: _*glances at the camera and makes a face at his dad*_

Alfred: _*smirks*_ Should I tell him to come down sir?

Bruce: _*watching Dick continue to make faces at him*_ No, it's fine Alfred. _*allows himself a small grin*_

….

Bruce: _*passes Dick the ball*_

Dick: _*just turning around* *the ball hits him in the face* _Ow…

Alfred: _*chuckles*_

Bruce: _*cracks a grin* _Man… trained by the best and you can't catch a basketball.

Dick: _*wrinkles his nose*_ It's "Inanimate Objects Beat-Up Dick" Day, didn't you know that?

Director 2: _*snickering*_ Roll again!

….

(Poseidonis)

Prince Orin: _*speaking with Aquaman*_

Wally: _*whispering to Dick*_ Whoa, those waiter people in the background look like they're floating.

Dick: _*munching on chips*_ Well I HOPE they're floating. They are underwater so I'd pray they weren't sinking.

Wally: That's not what I meant! I mean, come on, if you didn't know they were underwater wouldn't you think they were floating?

Dick: _*stares*_ Yeah, I guess I would.

Wally: Ha!

Director 2: BOYS I can hear you on the cameras! Be quiet!

Wally: Sorry!

Dick: No you're not.

Wally: _*shrugs*_ Mom taught me to be polite.

….

(Central City)

Wally: Thanks Uncle Barry.

Barry: _*background* _You're welcome kid.

Mary: You're a lucky lady Iris, our Wally certainly isn't that fast, at least when it comes to clearing the table.

Wally: _*background whines* _Mom!

Joan: Neither is my Jay, believe me –

Wally: _*background, louder*_ Oi! OW Brain freeze BRAIN FREEZE!

Iris: _*snickers*_

Barry: That's what you get for eating all of the ice cream!

Wally: It's in the script! *still holding his head*

Mary: Oh yes, and I'm sure you were so against it.

Wally: _*sarcastic* _Thanks for the support Mom.

Mary: _*grins*_ Anytime.

….

(Poseidonis)

Kaldur: Apologies Prince Orin, I did not mean –

Prince Orin: Curses! Oh this is terrible! And here I was looking forward to the crown in a few years!

Director 2: Really? Come on, be happy, it's in the script!

Prince Orin: _*shrugs*_ Sorry, I have always wanted to say "curses".

Director 2: Roll again!

….

Aquaman: I am confident you will make the right choice.

Kaldur: _*salutes his king*_

Wally: _*on the sidelines* _Heil Hitler!

Dick: Dude! _*elbows his friend*_

Wally: That's what it looks like he's doing! You can't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing.

….

Kaldur: I have made a decision to stay in Atlantis, with you… because of you.

Tula: You'd choose me over being Aqualad and leading a team? Really?

Kaldur: _*shrugs* _I said I would wouldn't I?

Tula: I think it's a silly choice, especially since I'm dating Garth.

Kaldur: What?

Director 2: Come on! No improv people!

Tula: _*makes a face*_

Director 2: _*chuckles*_ Role again!

….

Ariel: Part of that world!

Director 2: What is she doing here? Please, will someone get her out?

….

Kaldur: This attack was planned.

Tula: _*sarcasm*_ REALLY? I thought they were just winging it!

….

Kaldur: This battle is mine.

Garth: And mine.

Kaldur: _*looks back* *firmly*_ Your place is with Tula. _*swims away*_

Prince Orin: _*whistles*_ Was I the only one who heard some intense jealousy in that phrase?

Garth: You're telling me.

….

(Gotham City)

Artemis: I've been awarded a full Wayne Scholarship for Gotham Academy? But… _*growls*_ Dick! Seriously?

Dick: _*laughing on the sidelines*_ Aww come on you'll love my school! Besides, it's not like we don't have enough money to send you there.

Artemis: _*sticks her tongue out at him*_

Director 2: Artemis, you don't know his secret identity so how could you know it was him?

Artemis: Because I'm a genius.

Director 2: _*sighs* _Roll again!

….

Paula: Gotham Academy is very prestigious, you should be thrilled!

Artemis: Yeah but it's also crawling with rich people or nerds because those are the people who USUALLY make it there.

Dick: Hey! I take offense to that! I am no nerd!

Conner: _*walking by* _You are.

Dick: Humph…

….

(Poseidonis)

Garth: You have a plan… _*looks around*_ Kaldur?

Kaldur: _*comes out and takes out guys sneaking up on them*_ I too have my studies.

Dick: Yeah, ninja studies! Ha, he so gets that from me.

….

Black Manta: Impressive is it not, Aqualad.

Kaldur: Who are you and how do you know my name?

Black Manta: Kaldur, I am your father.

Wally: _*spews out his drink* *fist pump* _YES! PLEASE keep that, I want a copy of it!

Director 2: _*cough* _Nerd.

Wally: Hey! I heard that!

….

Kaldur: Garth, get your head in the game. _*goes out and fights*_

_*High School musical "Get Your Head in the Game" starts playing*_

Kaldur: Wally!

….

Black Manta: _*shouting*_ If I can't have it, NO ONE CAN! _*blows up the ice*_

Conner: And they think_ I_ have anger issues…

...

Prince Orin: Perhaps the surface world can do better.

Wally: Woo! Oh yeah, score one for the surface dwellers!

Director 2: You just ALWAYS have to say something, don't you?

Wally: _*raises one eyebrow*_ You've worked seven episodes with me, haven't you learned that by now?

Director 2: _*rolls eyes* _Just, roll again!

….

(Mt. Justice)

Batman: You've made your decision?

Kaldur: I meant what I said and I said what I meant, an Atlantian's faithful one hundred percent.

Wally: _*bursts out laughing down the hall*_ Oh god, don't quote that movie! It's too funny. _*laughs more*_

Director 2: Kaldur, we don't want to be sued so please use your script.

Kaldur: _*shrugs*_ Alright. _*smirks*_

Director 2: Roll again!

….

Batman: The Watchtower detected a power surge in the Bialya desert.

Robin: _*fist pump* _Woo! Who's ready to go forget the past six months of their lives?

Director 2: NO SPOILERS!

_**(A/N: Yay! I finished it =D I hope you all liked and I KNOW they were in Atlantis AND Poseidonis but they looked too similar and they never said WHEN they were in Atlantis so… yeah~**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed it! Review!)**_


	9. Bereft

_**(A/N: Hey guys! =D I'm getting so many reviews for this story, you don't know how happy I am. Every single one of you rock, no matter how short your review it is or what you say, I love you all. Believe it, the fact that you took the time to review means so much to me!**_

_**Enough with the mushy crud though *I'm feeling sentimental today* HAPPY SUMMER! I'm not out of school yet but I will be soon ;D**_

_**This is the LAST EPISODE before the hiatus! O_o NO that does not mean I am stopping but I still have not decided if I am going to do Season 2 yet xP**_

_**HELP ME DECIDE!**_

_**Now… ENJOY!)**_

_*Bereft*_

(Before Hang – Actor's Lounge)

Artemis: _*eating a snack*_

Wally: _*waltzes in, rests his elbow on her shoulder* _Hey babe, I just want you to remember that me forgetting you is only acting. I could never forget your beautiful face.

Artemis: _*flustered*_

Wally: _*hands her a cupcake*_ Here this is for you.

Artemis: _*takes it*_ Thank-

Wally: _*speeds off*_

Artemis: You? Huh… _*takes a bit of cupcake* *it's filled with toilet paper* *spits it out*_ WALLY!

Wally: _*laughing as he zooms by* _SeeYouOnSet!

….

(Bialya)

Megan: Hello Megan! I'm on Earth!

Conner: Now she speaks English… What was she saying before?

Robin: _*shrugs, eating popcorn*_ Something about sand and Mars I think.

Conner: You got that out of her speech?

KF: She said Mars and then picked up the sand -

Robin: _*finishes Wally's sentence*_ so we can only assume.

Conner: _*gives them a weird look* _Did you to plan that?

KF: _*smirks*_ Maybe we did-

Robin: _*raises one eyebrow*_ -or maybe we didn't!

KF: It will forever be-

Robin: A mystery.

….

Conner: _*leaps after Megan, roaring*_

Megan: Ah! _*puts up a force field*_

Conner: _*flung back* *lands on his butt, does a few tumbles* _Ow… that hurt Megan!

Director 2: Cut! Conner, you are a mindless animal right now remember? You're like… negative four months old!

Conner: Do you know how hard it is to act mindless?

Wally: For you, I'm sure it's not too hard.

Conner: Hey! Speak for yourself!

Wally: _*blows raspberries*_

Director 2: _*sighs*_ Roll again!

….

(Sidelines)

_*after theme song*_

Kaldur: That was out last time doing the theme song…

Wally: How come we don't do the theme song anymore after the hiatus?

Robin: Don't we have one more in Targets?

Kaldur: _*shrugs*_ All I know is we don't have another for a while.

Wally: _*pouts*_ This is stupid.

….

(Bialya)

Robin: Okay better question, what am _I_ doing in Bialya… in SEPTMEBER? What happened to March?

KF: _*on the sidelines* *shouts* _That's what most fans will ask when the hiatus happens!

Director 2: CUT! KF, seriously?

KF: _*shrugs*_ Well, it's true!

….

Artemis: _*wakes up, groans, hand on her head* *Sees Wally*_ Ah! _*scrambles backward*_

Robin: _*sipping juice box* _I'd react the same way if I woke up to THAT face.

Wally: HEY! It's in the script!

Robin: First, that is always your excuse, and second, I'm SURE that is the ONLY reason.

Wally: MEH.

….

KF: What about you? Green Arrow fixation?

Artemis: WHO put me in this?

KF: Huh… well I'm not touching that with a ten foot, uh…

Artemis: Oh, thanks, so you're saying I'm too ugly to touch?

KF: NO! I mean the comment, the uh, um- _*pulls on neck of his outfit*_ Is it hot in here or is it just me?

Artemis: Well it certainly _isn't _YOU.

KF: _*wrinkles his nose* _Mean, and to think I saved your life.

….

Artemis: He probable wants me to kill you.

Wally: Wow, no sugar coating there. Thanks toots.

Artemis: _*tackles him* *pins him*_

Director 2: CUT!

Robin: _*singing*_ Wally got beat up by a girl!

Wally: _*groans, face in the sand*_ FML.

Director 2: Roll again guys! Come on! Can we go five minutes without a mistake?

….

Megan: I'm actually on earth! I've wanted this for so long… Of course, so far besides the boy with the Superman symbol, it's just like Mars. Sand, sand and more sand… _*sigh*_Oh! I know! Maybe it's different! _*lands on the sand, makes a sand angel* _Ya- _*it falls apart*_ Aw… Nope, just like Mars.

….

Megan: I have a team, and friends! WOW that sounded kind of shallow… or lonerish. Hm…

Director 2: _*snaps fingers*_ Come on Megan! No improv!

Megan: _*sighs* _I was just pondering!

Director 2: _*chuckles a bit* *mutters*_ Pondering… _*catches himself* _I mean, AHEM roll again!

….

Megan: Superboy! Where are you!

Robin: _*laughing*_

Kaldur: What is so funny?

Robin: Reminds me of a TV show I used to like called SpongeBob. _*fish voice*_ "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, where are you?" _*cackles*_

Kaldur: Wow, nice.

Robin_: *realization*_ You are SO Barnacle Boy and Aquaman is Mermaid Man!

Kaldur: Hm… not sure if I should be offended or not.

Director 2: Boys! We can hear you!

….

Conner: _*mindlessly attacking tanks*_

Wally: Note to self… _*ducks as a tank part flies over his head* *roaring heard in background*_ never get on Superboy's bad side.

….

Artemis: Did you just here a girl talking in your head?

Wally: Girls are always on my mind, but they're usually not talking.

Artemis: _*breaks character*_ Okay so how can you be so nice when you DON'T know me? Why aren't you like this all the time?

Wally: _*opens his mouth to speak*_

Artemis: And DON'T blame it on the script!

Director 2: Cut! Come on Artemis, stay in character!

Artemis: This is an important question! _*snaps*_

Director 2: _*sighs* _Roll again!

….

Artemis: You're name is really _Wally_?

Wally: _*groans*_ It's short for WALLACE mind you and it's better than Dick.

Robin: HEY!

Batman: _*appears from the shadows*_ Wally…

Wally: _*gets pale* _Sorry! Don't hurt me!

Director 2: _*sighs, pinching bridge of nose* _This episode is never going to get done on time…

….

Soldier #7: Can you control his mind?

Psimon: There doesn't seem to be much left to control but-

Superboy: Hey! _*throws the last of the guys around*_

Director 2: Seriously Superboy?

Superboy: It's offensive!

Director 2: It's also-

Wally: IN THE SCRIPT! _*grinning*_

Director 2: Come on guys! _*glares at Wally*_ ROLL AGAIN!

….

Kaldur: _*lying on the ground*_

_*camera zooms in*_

Kaldur: _*bolts upright* _BAH!

Camera Man: _*jumps*_ AH!

Director 2: _*bangs head repeatedly onto his clipboard*_

Robin: _*cackles, appearing next to the Director*_ You know you love us.

Director 2: _*doesn't even flinch* *very sarcastic*_ Oh, THAT'S what this feeling is? Good to know.

….

Robin: _*drops smoke bomb and kicks butt*_

Conner: _*eating popcorn*_ Oh come on, he could be his own team! Look at him!

Wally: *eats popcorn too* He WAS trained by Batman.

Robin _*knocks out more people*_

Conner: _*whines a bit* I_ can't even do that!

Robin: _*bows*_ Thank you, thank you, hold your applause.

….

Wally: How do you know we don't work for MY mentor? _*costume changes*_ Whoa… _*continues poking*_ This is cool!

_*everyone else tries*_

Robin: _*gestures to KF*_ I think you just answered your own question.

Artemis: We look ridiculous… QUIT TOUCHING YOURSELF!

Robin: _*cackles*_ Oh god, I was waiting for that line. Isn't this supposed to be a PG show?

Director 2: Cut! No improv. Robin, stop questioning the script, okay? Roll again!

….

Robin: You have to hack our mains to figure out what happened to us, got it, go.

Wally: Okay, way to put it into Robin terms.

Robin: _*shrugs* _The line fit perfectly I must admit.

….

Wally: My brain is all yours; try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you.

Robin: Or UNDER-whelm you.

Wally: _*makes a face*_

Robin: Hey, why isn't anyone just whelmed?

Artemis: Wow, even without your memories back you still end up repeating that line.

Robin: _*wiggles his eyebrows*_ I was born to troll.

Director 2: ROLL AGAIN.

….

Robin: Detecting non-terrestrial waves from the tent.

Wally: WHOA it's the Invasion!

Director 2: WALLY! No spoilers!

….

Scientist #3: Raise to shock level four.

Superboy: No, DON'T raise to shock level four!

Director 2: Conner-

Superboy: I know feral, animal, stupid, yadda yah.

Director 2: _*raises hands*_ Hey, you said stupid, not me.

Superboy: _*makes a face* _Just roll again.

….

Wally: Superboy is indestructible, just asks those tanks, Kaldur needs your help like NOW.

Megan: _*flash of memory* _NO! He's in pain!

Artemis: Megan wait!

Wally: _*sighs* _I guess she's not running to ask the tanks, is she?

Artemis: _*whacks him on the back of the head* _Stupid! Of course not.

Wally: With her you never know!

….

Psimon: Simon says forget.

Megan: No! I hate that game!

Director 2: Megan –

Megan: _*sighs*_ It's a stupid game!

Director 2: _*groans*_ Roll again!

….

Robin: We can't risk a fire fight with Aqualad K.O.'d like this.

Wally: Oh he'll be fine; we can use him as a meat shield!

Kaldur: _*opens his eyes and glares at Wally*_

Wally: _*notices him and stumbles back in shock*_ GAH!

Kaldur: I am no meat shield.

Wally: NOW he speaks English!

….

Wally: I HATE IT when he does that ninja thing.

Robin: _*pops up behind them*_ What ninja thing?

Wally: GAH! _*stumbles back* _Come on, between the two of you, I'm going to end up having a heart atta- do I smell donuts?

Robin: _*hands him a box*_

Wally: _*child like voice* _Yay! Donuts!

Director 2: Robin! At least share!

Wally: _*on the last donut of the dozen already* *sighs and hands it to the director* _Here you go.

Director 2: Thank you. _*takes a bite* _'oll a'in!

….

Artemis: I got confused by, uh, some old movie I saw the other night about a ninja girl who's ninja dad wanted her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival ninja clan…

Wally: That's very… ninja-y. You just called me your boyfriend.

Artemis: Did not!

Wally: Did too _*smug*._

Artemis: Did NOT!

Robin: Oh you so did.

Wally and Artemis: STAY OUT OF THIS!

Robin: _*hands up in surrender* _Raaawr. _*cat claw motion*_

….

Scientist #2: _*waves hand in front of Psimon's face*_ Mr. Psimon… are you alright?

Psimon: _*turns and glares at him* *snaps* _BACK OFF! Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a conversation?

Scientist #2: _*confused*_

Director 2: Not you too! _*into megaphone he now has*_ ROLL AGAIN!

….

Psimon: You sound so relieved! Is that mindless creature supposed to save your mind?

Superboy: YEAH I am!

Director 2: _*throws clipboard at Conner*_ COME ON! EVERY TIME Conner!

Superboy: I'm sorry! This episode annoys me! People constantly call me stupid!

Megan: Don't worry; I don't think you're stupid.

Wally: _*runs in, eating an apple*_ He's stupid. _*eyes widen, runs out*_

Superboy: _*chases him*_

Director 2: BATMAN!

….

_*dramatic music playing* *memory flashback*_

Wally: Why does HE get the dramatic flashback and we don't?

Robin: _*throws his juice box at him*_ Shut up for once!

Director 2: _*looks over his shoulder at them*_ What Robin said.

Wally: What is it with you and juice boxes?

Robin: _*pulls another out of his belt* *self consciously*_ They're good… _*sips it*_

….

Conner: _*grins* _Kick his butt.

Robin: AWW baby's first words!

Wally: For a second time!

Conner: Shut up!

….

Conner: _*jumps into the vortex*_

Kaldur: Isn't the idea to go away from the vortex?

Robin: Usually but Conner is "special", he doesn't always get that.

_*a small, but effective, object flies out of the vortex and hits Robin on the head*_

Robin: Ow!

Conner: HA!

….

Megan: Get. Out. Of my head!

Wally: The hand holding thing reminds me of Power Rangers.

Robin: Oh yeah! We are Power Rangers!

Conner and Megan: Shut up! _*both look at the other, look away and blush*_

Director 2: We are almost done! COME ON!

….

Sphere: _*rolls over to Megan and Conner*_

Conner: _*puppy dog eyes* _Can I keep it? Please?

Megan: It's not a dog, you know.

Conner: Wolf is!

Director 2: One, spoilers! Two, no improv!

Conner: _*sighs*_ We know…

Director 2: Then why do you do it?

Conner: _*opens his mouth* *pauses* _Not sure!

….

(Qurac)

Megan: _*happy*_ Oh yeah! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something!

Wally: Me too! I forgot a souvenir from the mission!

Kaldur: _*all happy like them*_ Oh! I forgot something too! _*gets serious and louder*_ The past six months!

Robin: *cackles* Good one!

….

(Afterwards – Actor's Lounge)

Wally: _*runs in with letters* *hands them out*_ So we officially have a vacation until July! And then another until September!

Robin: _*as he opens his letter_* Why?

Wally: Not sure, that's what these say.

Artemis: You read our mail?

Wally: No! _*quickly* _Maybe. _*normal*_ That's just what MINE said.

Conner: This is stupid.

Robin: Maybe it's just YOU who is gone for those months while we make epic episodes while you are gone- _*reads his letter*_ Aw man!

Director 2: _*jumps in* _I'm going to Hawaii! See you all later! Enjoy your vacation!

Team: We won't!

Director 2: Huh? _*waves hand*_ Whatever, bye!

Wally: _*crashes onto the couch*_ This is gonna be SO boring!

_**(A/N: I hope you guys liked it!**_

_**OH tidbit of info BEREFT means "deprived or lacking of something" how cool is that?**_

_**TWO THINGS I need you to do when *or if, sadly* you review. One, I need to know if I should do Season 2 for I am lacking motivation to do it as of right now, and two, How many of you would like to make FAN APPEARANCES in the next episode? I'm looking for Roy fans mostly but anyone who appears in that episode will do~ I'm even offering up a punch to Luther ;D**_

_**Review!)**_


	10. Targets

_**(A/N: Yeah… I'm alive~! Wooooo~ **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_** So, can't really say much about the hiatus except that I was busy or never motivated. This story will NOT just end, like I won't give up on it but you guys have to give me a break :/ I'm going through iffy times and I'm not always in the mood, but I will update when I can, I promise. Just keep those PMs up to remind me!**_

_**Now, not sure if you remember but I promised fans in this episode. I can't put 29 people in an episode, or it gets too chaotic, but some people will be in here so-**_

_**WARNING: There are going to be a lot of random fans in this episode!**_

_**Now… enjoy~)**_

_*Targets*_

(Before Hand – Off Set)

Me: _*looking at a clipboard*_ Alright… _*eyes scan crowd*_ now that we've taken attendance, I must go over a few rules.

Fans: _*groan*_

Me: Shush! Do you want to be allowed on set or not?

Fan: Yes.

Me: Alright then, so, no killing any villains, no revealing any plotlines, don't poison my actors _*glare*_… Don't take up too much of their time and don't make the director leave, got it? Otherwise, just ask if you think it's not okay and I'll tell you if it is or isn't, fair enough?

Fans: Yeah.

Me: Alright, _*unlocks a fence surrounding the set*_ go on in, but be quiet about it, don't want to get thrown out by Superman. OH YES. One more rule, once you're out, you're out. Now go and don't tell them who let you in.

Fans: _*scatter across the set*_

Me: _*closes fence*_ Ha! This is going to be fun.

…..

(Actor's Lounge)

Robin: _*whistles as he steps out of costumes and make-up* *notices a package on a table* _Huh?

Wally: _*zips in*_ What is it?

Robin: _*looks at the tag and smirks_* It's a package for me!

Wally: Seriously? Wait, it could be a trap. HA.

Robin: _*rolls his eyes but uses his watch to scan it anyways* _

Computer: Contents are not life threatening.

Robin: Ha. _*opens it* _Oh sweet!

Wally: What is it? _*whines, impatient*_

Robin: It's a bunch of juice boxes! From… ShadowCatAlex? Oh well. _*shouts to no one*_ Thanks ShadowCatAlex! _*to himself as he walks off*_ These outta last me a few episodes!

Wally: _*follows him* _Dude, you're so weird.

Robin: You're just jealous you didn't get anything! _*cackles and runs off*_

Wally: Nuh uh, HEY wait for me!

….

(Taipei)

Cat Grant: … have agreed to bring in an independent arbitrator. But who is it? Speculation has run from the secretary general of the United Nations to Superman. But, the Man of Steel seems unlikely; as I'm told the arbitrator is due to arrive by car, not cape, at any moment.

Red Arrow: _*uses ear piece* *static* *frowns and tries again* *static*_

Voice: Is it working?

Red Arrow: _*confused*_ Hello? Who is this?

Fans: _*squeal*_

The Official Girl Wonder: OMG we did it! It's Sp- RED ARROW.

Red Arrow: Um…

qweerlittlefish: AH! I knew watching Robin hack for that long would pay off eventually! Hi Spee- ROY. I love you!

Red Arrow: I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong frequ-

The Official Girl Wonder: No, you don't. We just hacked it.

Red Arrow: Is Aqualad okay?

LifeAndSushi:_ *in the background* _YOU LOVE HIM JUST ADMIT IT!

Red Arrow: _*angry*_ Who are you people?

Director 2: Cut! Someone find them, I think we have fans on the loose today.

Robin: Yeah, I got a package from one, but I'm not complaining! _*sips juice box*_

Director 2: _*sighs* *into walky-talky*_ Keep an eye out for people who don't belong here, people are in the set and I don't know how. _*face palm*_ With as much as they get paid you'd think the security would be better…

…

Aqualad: Do you require backup?

Roy: Please, the last thing I need is the Justice Little League.

Director 2: _*into megaphone*_ It's Junior Justice League.

Wally: Yeah! We don't play baseball!

Director 2: Just… go again!

….

Cat Grant: The arbitrator has arrived.

_*car pulls up, escorted by cops*_

_*door opens and Jesse McCartney steps out, dazed*_

Jesse: Where am I?

All: _*turn to glare at Robin*_

Robin: _*shrugs*_ I wanted to make a point on how easily it could be someone they didn't expect. _*finishes off juice box*_

Director 2: Get him out of here! _*glares at Robin as he speaks into megaphone* _Roll again!

….

Lex Luthor: We have confirmation, this one is Green Arrow's pal- Speedy.

Roy: It's-

YoungJustice101: _*hops in*_ RED ARROW. _*looks at Roy and giggles*_ I got you're back Roy. _*turns back to Luthor and glares* _GET HIM!

_* GhostDog141, Scarlette Sorceress, Danni-Phantom13, KTrevo, and XxNeonShadowsxX tackle Luthor*_

LifeAndSushi: _*while they are going after Luthor*_ HI MERCY! _*steps in her way*_ Can I have your autograph?

Director 2: Get them out of here NOW!

XxNeonShadowsxX: _*pokes up in mob of fans*_ I got his tie! SOUVENIR! _*notices people coming*_ Eep! _*dashes away*_

_*Superman, Batman, Kid Flash and Flash come in and grab the fans*_

GhostDog141: No he needs to pay- OMG you're WALLY! *_tries to hug him but Flash takes her away*_

KTrevo: _*gazes in awe at Batman*_ Is this real life?

YoungJustice101: _*hops on Flash's back*_ I'm satisfied; you can take me away too, but first, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?

Director 2: _*bangs head on clipboard repeatedly*_

….

Lex Luthor: I don't pretend to be an angel, but it just so happens that this time, I'm on the side of the angels.

_*Dick and Wally are lowered down on ropes behind him, wearing angel outfits*_

Wally and Dick: _*looking up, hands folded*_

Superboy: _*hits play on a CD player*_

_*Hallelujah Chorus starts playing*_

Lex Luthor:_ *turns around and narrows his eyes*_ Why are they even here today? I know Robin isn't in at all and Kid Flash over here doesn't have a scene for a while.

Director 2: _*shakes head*_ I know this is your first appearance, so you wouldn't understand, but I can't really control those two.

Wally and Dick: _*high five and laugh*_

Lex Luthor: _*pinches bridge of nose* *mutters* _Amateurs…

….

Roy: You're profiting off of this war, so, what's your angle?

Lex Luthor: 270°, the angle no one thinks of. It covers 75% of what I need, that other 25% is the unnecessary information that will only get in my way of my plans. _*leans in to whisper in Roy's ear*_ If you keep up this attitude, you're going to be in that 25% soon and that's not the place you'll want to be.

Girlloveswaffles5: _*sitting next to the director with camera* _Ah! That's not in the script! I can't believe I just got that on film!

Director 2: _*does a double take* _Seriously? Two problems at once?

Batman: _*appears behind them suddenly* _I'll take care of the girl.

Girlloveswaffles5: _*wide eyed, mouth gaping as Batman picks her up*_

Director 2: Thank you. LEX. That was NOT in the script!

Lex Luthor: _*glares* _Your script was poorly written, I was improving on it, you should be grateful.

Director 2: _*glares back*_ It's in your contract to stick with the script and what the director, ME, says. Do it, or I'll have you replaced.

Lex Luthor: You can't replace me. _*matter of factly*_

Director 2: You want to see me try? Remember, the super heroes are on my side.

Lex Luthor: _*glares and looks away*_ I'll over look your ignorance this once. Let us just roll again.

Director 2: PLEASE. _*looks at the cameraman*_ Take two!

….

Roy: I'm not here to make a buck.

Lex Luthor: So you'll provide your services, but for free? I can live with that, hero.

Roy: _*scowls and looks at the director* _Why do you make me look like an idiot? He just toyed with my words and made me look stupid!

Wally: _*zips in* *calls out*_ It's not that hard to do!

Roy: _*deep voice* _Run.

Wally: _*girl shriek and dashes away*_

Roy: _*sprints after him*_

Director 2: Really? Okay… take five everyone! Someone: Get. Roy.

….

(Actor's Lounge)

Dick: _*walks in*_

Conner: _*looks up from something* _Hey, by the way, a weird girl dropped of a package for you.

Dick: Another one? _*notices Conner* _What do you have?

Conner: _*holds it up*_ Phineas and Ferb Season one on DVD. _*grins* _(1)

Dick: _*chokes on his juice box, laughs a bit*_ You like that show?

Conner: _*furrows his eyebrows and lowers the DVD set*_ …It's good.

Dick: Who'd you get it from? _*as he inspects his mystery gift*_

Conner: Some girl named KKCopper….

Dick: _*looks at his gift*_ Well my thing is from… "Robingirl and Jazzmonkey". _*opens* _Aw sweet! The new Halo game! I mean… I already have it but- OMG the voice actors autographed it!

Conner: _*chuckles*_ You think I'm silly and you just said OMG.

Dick: Shush it!

….

(Mount Justice)

Manhunter: The first day of the scholastic season carries great cultural residence. We want to wish you both well.

Conner: … _*thinking*_

Dick: _*from off scene* _Give him a moment, he's still trying to figure out what the "scholastic season" is.

Conner: _*turns to Dick and gives a hand gesture* _

Dick: _*sits up* _HEY! Rude.

Director 2: Guys, guys, this is a children's show! A Saturday morning cartoon.

Dick: Actually it was originally intended for college age but somehow it-

Conner: _* does over to the trash can, picks up and throws an empty juicebox at Dick*_

Director 2: Thank you.

Conner: And by the way, I forgot my line, thank you.

Dick: "Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing."

Conner: _*about to say something*_

Director 2: _*points away*_ Dick, LEAVE.

Dick: _*pouts but heads off*_

Conner: Thank YOU.

Director 2: _*nods* _Roll again!

….

Manhunter: You could be a John too.

Wally: _*wearing moustache* *pops up behind Manhunter* _Yes, join the John society… _*rubbing hands together evilly*_

Wally: _*down and up again, now with a hat and beard*_ Or you could be "Conner" like off of Megan's show- which isn't creepy at all- OW! _*rubs head*_

Kaldur: _*had wacked Wally* _Spoilers!

Director 2: _*stands up* _If you need me, I'll be getting a snack. Watching all of this stupidity is making me hungry.

Wally: That doesn't make any-

Director 2: Because it takes a LOT of energy not to want to beat you guys silly sometimes!

Wally: …. WELL THEN.

….

(Taipei)

Cheshire: Aren't you going to ask me… anything?

Roy: Yeah… _*pause* _Can I have your number? Can I have it?

Cheshire: What….

Roy: Oh okay… okay that's cool. I understand, all into pondering thoughts in a jail cell and what not… Yeah, yeah me too… I respect that. Keep doin' your thing Miss Cheshire, Miss Cat Cheshire… Yeah yeah that's cute._ *turns around and walks away*_

Cheshire: …

Roy: _*comes back*_ What's your name, delicate? (2)

Cheshire: Stop this idiocracy!

Roy: _*out of character* _Did you really just say that?

Cheshire: Did you really just quote a stupid video?

Roy: _*pulls out a hundred* _I got paid.

Dick: _*pops up* _YEAH and I got it on camera! _*hands it to Wally, who dashed in and then dashed off*_

Roy: _*face palms* _

Cheshire: _*snickers*_ You were just played.

Roy: _*as boys run off*_ I BETTER NOT FIND THAT ON YOUTUBE LATER!

Director 2: _*comes back in with donuts*_ Oh god, what did I miss this time?

….

Cheshire: It HAD to be you.

Sports Master: Beggers can't be choosers little girl.

Cheshire: _*follows him*_

Roy: _*runs up to bars and grips them*_

_*bars bend*_

Roy: What the…

Director 2: Sorry, those are for a different scene. _*into megaphone* _Someone get the bars switched out PRONTO!

Dick: I was gonna say, Roy isn't near that strong.

Roy: Dick! _*shoots a soft arrow at him*_

Dick: _*dodges*_ How long have you been saving that arrow?

Roy: Oh I have a whole arsenal meant just to hit you and Wally.

Dick: _*gulps wide-eyed*_

Roy: _*laughs and pulls out another bow*_

Dick: Eep!

….

Ra's: _*steps out of shadows*_ The evening's agenda was to create strife between the nations, not my assassins.

Cheshire: _*kneels*_

Dick: _*shouting from off screen*_ He's swell-headed enough, don't KNEEL before him!

Ra's: _*glares*_

Director 2: Dick, you have a list of people who have reasons to beat you from today alone, PLEASE stop adding to it.

….

Ra's: And less interference from THAT BOY. _*looks at Roy*_

Roy: Perfect.

Dick: _*appears behind Roy and slips him a business card and disappears*_

Roy: _*looks at it* _Really? A card for "Ninja Lessons"?

Dick: _*cackle echoes*_

….

Sportsmaster: More like "Broken Arrow".

Squishy Pencil: NO! Roy don't listen to him! It's not a code word! You can FIGHT IT!

Director 2: _*double take*_ Another one?

Me: _*steps in from shadows* _I said no spoilers.

Director 2: And who are YOU?

Me: Don't mind me, I'm taking her out.

Squishy Pencil: _*as being dragged away*_ But I HAD TO.

Director 2: _*slinks down in chair*_ This is NOT in my contract.

….

(Happy Harbor)

Marvin: I don't think he likes my shirt.

Conner: _*pinches bridge of nose* _And **I **am the one who has to turn his inside out?

Mal Duncan: What was that?

Conner: _*puts Marvin down* _Never mind.

….

(Taipei)

Roy: The League of Shadows wants you dead.

Lex: Doesn't every league?

Mercy: Not the Little League.

Roy: _*eyebrow raise* _Since when did you have a personality?

Director 2: Cut. Roll again!

….

Lex: Your stab at pragmatism is well… adorable.

Roy: I'm NOT adorable!

Lex: Do you even know what pragmatism means?

Roy: Yes

Lex: I'm waiting.

Roy: _*clenched hands* _It's when you take a practical approach to problems or affairs while trying to balance between principles. Which is NOT what I'm doing!

Lex: _*nonchalantly adjusting cuff links* _Fine, I give you props for that much, but it's still pathetic.

….

(Happy Harbor)

Conner: Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Bokun Dynasty until it was divided by the great powers into the North and South Rhelasia after World War 2.

Student #3: _*cough*_ Nerd _*cough*_

Conner: _*looks at extra and glares*_

Director 2: Cut! Extra – no talking.

Wally: Yeah, you don't have a name so you haven't earned to right.

Director 2: Wally, shut up.

….

(Taipei)

North: Our peoples no long have anything in common.

Conner: _*calls out*_ You're both human and Rhelasian.

Marvin: YEAH. What he said!

Director 2: Really? You guys too? Wally and Dick are bad enough!

Wally: Hey!

Dick: Thank you~

….

Aqualad: That is far enough, Cheshire.

Wally: How did he get to Taipei that fast? Why doesn't he ever use conjunctions? Why am I asking YOU these things?

Dick: _*cackles*_ Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, where are you?

Conner: _*points to Aqualad*_ I found Barnacle Boy.

Aqualad: _*glares and shoots water at the three of them*_

Dick: HEY! This is my new suit! _*whines* _Director, Kaldur's being MEAN.

Conner: _*cracks a smile but rolls his eyes*_

Director 2: _*raises an eyebrow and gives Dick a look*_

Dick: _*sighs*_Rude.

….

North: _*points*_ Shwazo zazo!

Roy: _*copies his pose*_ WHAT HE SAID.

_*guards charge*_

….

(Happy Harbor)

Megan:_ *after cheer, waiting to hear response*_

_*Jeopardy music plays and lights dim*_

Director 2: _*sits up*_ Seriously?

Dick: _*appears behind him*_ It makes the mood more dramatic.

Director 2: _*jumps*_ Ah!

Dick: _*cackles and fades out*_

Director 2: J-just… ROLL AGAIN!

….

Conner: _*tries to stand but bench doesn't break* _SERIOUSLY?

Director 2: Someone! PLEASE. _*mutters under his breath*_ First Roy's bars bend and now Conner can't break a bench… _*realization* _What are those made of if you can't break it?

Lex: Yes, I'd like to know-

Director 2: Get out of here! This is NOT your scene. _*grumbles*_ Creep.

….

(Taipei)

Sportsmaster: Not bad lad-

Artemis: _*as she's walking by offset*_ Shut up dad, you sound like Dr. Seuss.

Director 2: _*throws hands in the air*_ Okay, I think EVERYONE has interrupted at this point, ARE WE DONE NOW?

Artemis: _*smirks and keeps walking*_

….

Cheshire: _*throws bomb and water serpent falls apart*_

Dick: _*massages temples*_ No, that defies the laws of Physics. FIRE can't beat WATER. STOP.

Wally: _*makes a face* _Water you're drunk go home.

Dick: _*backhands Wally and he falls off of his chair*_

Wally: Unnecessary.

Dick: No, VERY necessary.

….

Aqualad: It's over.

Roy: Is it? I heard what Sportsmaster said. Do you really think there's a mole on your team, feeding him Intel?

Aqualad: Nope, because you are not on our team now are you?

Wally and Dick: Ooohhh…

Roy: _*clenched fists*_

Director 2: CUT! BOYS, NO. SPOILERS.

Aqualad: I apologize; I have been waiting to say that for a while now.

Roy: _*grumbles and stomps off*_

Wally: _*calls after him* _LOVE YOU ROY!

Dick: YEAH! WHAT HE SAID! _*laughs*_

Director 2: Can we please continue? We only have one scene left.

Dick: Yes, you have my permission.

Director 2: _*dripping sarcasm*_ Thank you your highness.

Dick: _*very seriously* _You're welcome.

….

(Afterwards – Actor's Lounge)

Dick: *chilling, playing Halo 4*

Wally: DICK! Hurry up the aliens are getting away!

Dick: They're ALL aliens.

Conner: _*gets food out of the fridge*_

Wally: _*hears fridge*_ I want food too!

Kaldur: Good time today huh-

Dick: WAIT.

_*all freeze and take on defensive stances*_

Dick: Below the sink.

Wally: _*zips over to one side*_

Conner: _*pauses and opens the cabinet door*_

XxNeonShadowsxX: _*laughs nervously* _H-hi there.

Boys: _*glaring at XxNeonShadowsxX*_

XxNeonShadowsxX: _*steps out cautiously* *stands for a second before tackling Robin with a hug* _YOU'RE AMAZING!

Wally: _*stomps foot* *whines* _Why does he get ALL the fans?

XxNeonShadowsxX: _*giggles and runs off*_

Dick: _*chuckles and puts his hands in his pocket* *dramatic sigh*_ It's hard being me.

Wally: _*blows raspberries at him*_

_**(A/N: So… was this worth the wait? No, this is a serious question. Did I do okay? I haven't done this in a while.**_

_**TELL ME. PLEASE.**_

_**Okay: here are the people that also asked to be in it but weren't.**_

_**warriorprincess951, 100, Dextra2, FudoTwin17, SpitfireChick, KatieLovesPeterPan, random obsession, Dreamgirl32, **__**Hermes's girl**__**, **__**A-Bookworm-Named-Steph, **__**musicgirlforever101**__**, **__**Hoples**__**, **__**DarthZ**__**, **__**cooliochick5**__**, **__**rogue42197**___

_**Sorry if you didn't get to be in it. I tried to fit in as many people as possible without making it too loaded.**_

_**Here are the notes…**_

_**(1)– inside joke in a roleplay. LittleLadyLaLa would get it ^-^**_

_**(2)– Can't take credit. It comes from this vide (colon) / / w(x3).you tu (slash) watch?v=kTFZyl7hfBw**_

_**Again: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**_

_**I can't promise update times because I fail at that, just keep reminding me (but don't get too crazy).**_

_**~KKCopper) **_


	11. Terrors

_**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait but as I mentioned before- I can only update this when I have time and willpower. So this is me having time and willpower and I hope you all enjoy it :P )**_

*Terrors*

(New Orleans)

Cat Grant: … reporting live from New Orleans historic French quarter where the Martian Man Hunter and Superman are- Ah! _*ducks down as a car is thrown over her head*_

Superman: _*shouts from distance*_ Sorry!

….

Tommy: Mah strength. But I dun just gone toe to toe with Superman.

Robin:_ *shudders* _Ugh. How can you listen to that. I mean WHY do you talk like that?

Aqualad: Robin, be nice. It's a cultural thing.

Robin: Meh, neh bleh… _*grumbles*_ It still sounds stupid.

….

_*Conner steps in dressed as Tommy*_

Conner: Congratulations –

Me: _*squeals* _OMGOMGOMGOMG._ *glomps Conner* _I'm sorry you just look so hot with this blonde disguise and I couldn't resist. _*hugs Conner tightly*_

Conner: *awkwardly* Ahhh… okay…?

Director 2: Someone get the fan writer person out of here!

Me: No! _*clings to Conner as Batman comes over*_ Okay I'll go. _*cheekily holds on to Batman as carted off the set*_

Director 2: Fans… I mean,_ why_? Roll again!

….

Tommy: Somebody tell me what's going on.

Conner: _*country drawl* _Now that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?

Director 2: Conner!

Conner: Yeah, yeah. "No improve" _*mimicking voice*_

Director 2: _*eyebrow raise*_ Am I supposed to be impressed? Roll again!

….

Tommy: Somebody tell me what's going on.

Batman: It's simple, they're

_*sound-effects cut over*_

Loud Mysterious Announcer Voice: HOUSE ARREST. _*game show music here*_

Director 2: ROBIN!

Robin: _*cackles*_

Batman: _*glares*_

Robin: _*sighs*_ I'll go fix it…. _*trudges off*_

….

(Belle Reve Parish)

_*silence*_

Megan: _*looks around the vehicle*_

_*slurping is heard in the background*_

Director 2: Robin! Seriously?

Robin: _*slurping his juice box*_ Sorry. _*mouths*_ Thanks ShadowCatAlex! _*finished off his juicebox*_

….

(The Mountain)

_*flashback*_

Kid Flash: Aww dude. That fight with Captain Cold makes sense now. He was stealing ICE for pete's sake! Ugh why didn't we notice?

Robin: Seriously? Did you not read the script for the other episodes before then?

Kid Flash: I can only handle one episode at a time, okay?

Robin: _*snickers* _Makes sense. You never did have much room in that head of yours for anything other than food.

Kid Flash: HEY!

….

(Belle Reve Parish)

Myrsterious Voice: And now ladies and gentlemen, the keeper of the keys, the countess of the clink, the mistress of Belle Reve's row – Matron Mama Waller.

_*Jazz music and drum roll*_

Waller: Ask any of the chickies in my pen-

Director 2: Chicago? Come on, this isn't a musical production.

Waller: Since when?

Director 2: Go change! Be back out in five so we can roll this for real. _*sigh* _Could someone bring me a coffee, maybe something harder? I'm starting to get a headache.

….

Waller: The con gets one warning.

_*shocks them*_

Conner: _*gasping*_ Why couldn't the warning just be verbal? _*shocks* *unconscious*_

Waller: If order is not restored, the next shock will render the offender unconscious. _*smirks*_

Director 2: Just… just… come on guys. Was that necessary?

….

Waller: Belle Reve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman. We know. We checked.

Kid Flash: _*from the sidelines*_ It's true! I found the YouTube video! _*rushes over to show them*_

Conner and Megan: _*pauses* *watching* *burst out laughing*_

Waller: Out!

Kid Flash: _*pales* _Yes'm. _*dashes off*_

Waller: Roll again!

Director 2: Hey! That's my line!

….

Icicle Jr: Stick with me cell mate, I'll show you the ropes. _*they walk a bit* _Here they are!

Conner: Those are some nice ropes. _*picks up one and tests its strength*_

Director 2: Are you kidding me? Roll again! And someone get those ropes out of here!

Kid Flash: _*speeds in* *fist bump* _Nice one._ *speeds out*_

….

Icicle Jr: I may never have been incarcerated here Tommy, but trust me, I know where of I speak.

Conner: That didn't make a lick of sense.

Director: No. Impov.

Conner: But that was a good line! How do you expect a kid like TOMMY to have understood what he just said?

Director: Just stick to the script please! Roll again!

….

Riddler: Hey, how many ice villains does it take to screw in a lightblub?

Icicle Sr: No one cares-

Riddler: Thrice as many as you think you'd need! _*laughs* _Get it? Be-cause… ThrICE… _*laughs*_ It's got the word… ice in it… hehe…

Kid Flash: _*cracking up on the sidelines*_

Robin: Seriously? It wasn't that funny.

Director 2: Riddler, you don't finish the joke. You cut off Icicle Sr.'s line anyways.

Icicle Sr: _*glares*_

Riddler: _*gulps* _M-my bad…

….

Brick: Riddle me this, who's the biggest joke in Belle Reve? Here's a hint- it ain't the Joker.

Riddler: Well DUH. How could it possibly be the Joker? He's not even in Belle Reve! He's too insane for th-tha-aatt…

Joker: _*laughing maniacly from the sidelines*_ Oh lookey who's gone a little white. Didn't think I would be here, didja Nigma?

Riddler: _*pales*_ I-I…

Batman: _*punches Joker in the jaw* _Who let him on set?

Director 2: _*hands up*_ Wasn't me I swear.

Batman: _*stalks off with Joker in tow*_

Director 2: L-let's just… roll again.

Riddler: _*shudders* _Scary…

….

Brick: Boy. That was not wise. _*punches his own hand_*

Conner: _*eyes narrow*_

Brick: _*eyes narrow*_

_*Western hoe down music plays*_

Conner: _*bow-legged, hands twitch at his side*_

Brick: _*does the same*_

Conner and Brick: One… two… three… draw!

Director 2: Boys! Just-just stop. No hoe downs. This isn't a Western flick either. _*face palms* _What did I do to deserve this?

….

Icicle Sr: Enough! Kid's got guts. The kinda guts a father wouldn't mind seeing in his own son.

Icicle Jr: Thanks dad, love you too.

Director 2: No. It's "Nice to see you too dad."

Icicle Jr: Tomato, potato.

Director 2: _*sighs*_ It's tomato, tama to.

Icicle Jr: _*embarrassed*_ Yeah, well you would know because you are one! **(1)**

Director 2: That didn't even make any sense.

….

_*as rounds are going*_

Guard #3: Why do we even trust the prisoners to do these tasks?

Guard #2: I don't know… It's stupid, honestly.

Director 2: You two aren't supposed to be talking! We can hear you!

Guard #3: Sorry…

Director 2: Roll again!

….

Hugo Strange: Your anti-social tendencies are-

_*soothing music suddenly changes to loud screamo*_

Hugo and Director 2: Robin!

Robin: _*hands up* _Why do you always assume it's me? *_drinks from juicebox while hands still up*_

Director 2: Well then… KID-

Kid Flash: Nope. Me neither. You hurt me man.

Red Arrow: _*whistles nonchalantly as he walks off set*_

Robin and Kid: Hey!

Director 2: Roll again!

….

Megan: It's really more of a father figure thing…

Conner: _*instantly defensive and tenses*_

Hugo: Interesting –

Conner: No it's not! There's nothing going on between me and my father figure! Why does everyone assume that? Is it because he ignores me and treats me like dirt while everyone else at least has some sort of mark of "goodness" in his book? Is it because my name is similar to his? WHY do people keep ASSUMING this? _*storms off*_

Megan: Oops..

Director 2: Don't worry about it. You were just doing your lines. Give him time to cool down, then we'll try this scene again.

….

Aqualad: _*goes up to Superboy* *places a hand on his shoulder_* Conner.

Conner: I don't want to talk about it.

Aqualad: _*sighs* *lets his hand drop*_ What you're going through is a perfectly normal reaction to the situation you're in. Don't let yourself think it isn't. You can't just shove it down, though. This is something that needs to be discussed.

Conner: _*fumes*_

Aqualad: We just need you to know that when you do want to talk about it, your team is here for you.

Conner: _*sighs* *gruffly*_ Thanks.

Aqualad: _*nods and walks off*_

….

Tommy: … where every problem is solved in half-an-hour!

Kid Flash: Well that is about how long each episode is…

Tommy: _*glares at him*_ Not. Helping.

….

Mr. Freeze: Exactly the part we need.

Icicle Sr: No these aren't! Who order doll limbs? _*pulls out what appears to be a baby doll leg*_

Director 2: Ugh. Sorry. Just been informed that someone grabbed the wrong crate from the prop room. _*glares over his shoulder*_

Worker #17: _*rubs the back of her head sheepishly*_

Worker #5: Here's the right one, sir.

Director 2: Alright, reset so we can roll again.

….

Riddler: Ths fine. Fine. No one can say the Riddler goes where he's not wanted.

Brick: Wow. That philosophy must not leave you with a lot of options.

Robin and KF: _*burst out laughing*_

Director 2: Robin. Kid. STOP.

Robin: I-I'm not even sorry. That was tooo good.

Riddler: Hey! Ugh. You guys are so mean to me.

Robin and KF: _*laugh more*_

KF: Who-whoa! _*falls out of his chair*_

Robin: _*laughs harder* *falls too*_ Eep!

Director 2: _*boys laughing in background**to himself* _Just let them get it out of their system…

….

Icicle Jr: But I try not to live or die over getting his approval. You could learn some lessons from me in that matter- _*flies out of his chair after Conner socks him in the jaw*_

Conner: SHUT. UP.

Batman: _*punches Superman* _

Superman: _*confused as he rubs the spot he was just punched*_ Why does that hurt?

Batman: Because you're too much of a weenie to talk to your son.

Kid Flash: Oooooohhh. Burn.

….

Icicle Jr: That's all you need. Someone who sees the psycho that you are, and loves you anyways.

Conner: _*eyebrow raise* _Wow. That philosophy must not leave you with a lot of options.

Brick: HEY!

….

Wilcox: We don't put up with Prima Donas. Take him to Waller.

Mr. Freeze: _*as he's being dragged off* *girly voice*_ But I didn't even get my close-up.

Director 2: _*eye roll*_ We'll just cut that section. Keep going!

….

Conner: Can't help but overhearing.

Icicle Sr: Yeah, well that will happen when you eavesdrop.

Kid Flash: Oh that one was good! _*stands up*_

Artemis: Where are you going? To write that one down in your "Witty Comebacks" journal?

Kid Flash: _*innocently*_ No…. _*speeds off*_

….

Mr. Freeze: Too little, too late.

Waller: We'll see. Voice activation – Waller one, lockdown.

_*alarms turn on*_

Mr. Freeze: Voice activation – FreezeRulz, override.

_*alarms turn off*_

Director 2: No, no, just stop. Please?

Robin: Haha, props to the villain on that one man.

Director 2: Just roll again!

….

Mammoth: _*grabs guard in the face*_

Guard #6: Ewww, _*flails* _Lemme go!

Director 2: Cut! Guard, you don't talk in this scene.

Guard #6: _*put down*_ But this gig was supposed to be my big break and turns out I don't even say anything!

Director 2: I could fire you and make sure you never work again.

Guard #6: …

Director 2: That's what I thought. Roll again!

….

Conner: _*mentally*_ Miss Martian. M'gann. M'gann!

M'gann:_*mentally*_ It's alright. I'm okay.

Director 2: No! You're not.

M'gann: _*mentally*_ But he sounded so worried...

Director 2: He's just acting I promise.

Conner: _*mentally*_ Don't worry. He's right.

M'gann: _*mentally* _Okay… my apologies.

Director 2: _*sigh* _It's alright. Let's just go again.

….

Icicle Sr: You still in touch with your sister kid? Everything copasetic in chick central?

Conner: Y-yeah… Um… copa-what?

Icicle Sr: _*face palm*_

Robin: _*calls from sidelines* _It means satisfactory or good basically!

Conner: Yeah copasetic.

Director 2: Roll again, please!

….

Brick: Micro-tech thermo units sewn into the fabric keep us toasty.

Waller: Toasty?

Hugo: I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm terribly curious. How is heat not escaping you since your arms are exposed?

Robin: He's right you know. The other three have sleeves still on their uniforms so that makes sense but his theoretically-

Director 2: It's just a scene, okay? Does it HAVE to make sense?

Hugo and Robin: Yes.

Director 2: Smart people. It's ALWAYS smart people.

….

Conner: _*mentally* _But I can't save you if I have to fight every con at Belle Reve…

Icicle Jr: Then don't! Join the dark side Conner… We have cookies.

Kid Flash: Did someone say cookies?

….

Ojo: Stop! He's using you! I remember him now. He's-

Conner: _*punches him*_ Stop remembering stuff! You sounds a lot smarter whens you's quiet.

Director 2: Conner… stop improv-ing.

Conner: Come on. Just one line?

Director 2: No. Now go again!

….

Mr. Freeze: Your father and Cold were with me the whole time, so…

Icicle Jr: You're crazy man. We just saved your butts.

Mr. Freeze: No, your friend here is a traitor. He turned the collars back on.

Icicle Jr: Well those idiots should have ripped them off when they had the chance and then none of this would've happened!

Director 2: _*looks at watch* _We all know I know you are improve-ing and you can keep going for however long you like but that's just that much longer we will be here and that much more we have to refilm.

Icicle Jr: Fine…

Director 2: Roll again!

….

Conner: He's taking what belong to your pa!

Icicle Jr: _*punches his own hand**southern accent*_ No one takes from my pa but me. _*launches himself at Mr. Freeze*_

Director 2: Not again… Boys! Oh, someone pull them apart.

Batman_: *appears and throws both of them to opposite sides of the room*_

Director 2: _*head in hand* _Thank you… Roll again!

….

Frost: Get, out of, the way! Oh FINE I'll ice you both!

Devastation: *throws Conner in front of her*

Conner: *frozen from the head down* Aw man!

Director 2: Somebody unfreeze him! Devastation- you have to get frozen, not him.

Devastation: But I don't want to.

Director 2: Well too bad! Take five everyone! Then we'll go again.

….

Icicle Jr: And she was such the total babe too.

Conner: _*angrily* _Well if you think she's so HOT why is she FROZEN?

Kid Flash: Nice one.

M'gann: _*mentally*_ I'm right here you know!

….

Icicle Jr: Dude! That's your sister!

M'gann: _*transforms back into M'gann*_

Icicle Jr: O-oh… _*sing-songy voice*_ awkward. Aw man, that means you're probably not Tommy so you DID betray us! Dude.

Director 2: We're almost done. Please.

Icicle Jr: Sorry.

Director 2: No you're not. Now roll again!

….

Kid Flash: _*as Hugo sets up in his new office*_ Remind me again why they're letting a VILLAIN ruin a prison?

Robin: _*eating popcorn*_ People are stupid.

Kid Flash: Eh, true…

Robin: Race you to the lounge?

Kid Flash: Dude, you're o-

Robin: _*throws smoke pellets*_

Kid Flash: _*coughing*_ H-hey! _*speeds off after Robin*_

_**(A/N: Sorry I feel like this chapter leaves something to be desired but I'm a bit out of practice. I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. :) Hope school isn't too terrible for those of you who are back in session. I can't promise that I'll update soon but all reviews and favs and follows definetly don't make the waiting time longer! I appreciate everything you guys give me!**_

_**(1) Quoting Patrick here from SpongeBob ;P lol**_

_**Thanks for reading!)**_


	12. Homefront

_**(A/N: Hey guys. Long time no see ^-^. Yes, I know I do not update in ideal intervals but I am a busy person and don't have time to write often. When I do write, though, I get one episode done per sitting so you can be sure that I literally just wrote this today. I wasn't holding on to it and waiting.**_

_**Your reviews really do keep me going. If it weren't for the fact that it is super common for me to get emails of people STILL reviewing this and/or "I've Been Watching You Dad" I probably would never continue this story so thank you for that guys!**_

_**DISCLAIMER – I own nothing that resembles Young Justice or any other show or movie I may reference in any of my chapters!**_

_**And now- here's your story)**_

*Homefront*

(Gotham City)

_*alarm goes off*_

Artemis_: *reaches a hand out to turn it off, but finds her alarm isn't there* *bolts upright and looks around, finally sees her alarm duck taped to the ceiling* *scowls*_ Wally! Robin!

KF and Robin: _*snicker and high five from the sidelines*_

Director 2: Someone please get her alarm clock down _*ducks as an arrow wizzes over his head towards the boys* _BEFORE she kills somebody.

Artemis_: *sprints past after KF and Robin*_ That's right, you BETTER run!

….

Dick: _*standing in front of Gotham Academy* _Ah… my old stomping grounds.

Wally: _*from the sidelines*_ Old? You're still in school dude.

Dick: _*grumbles* _Don't remind me. Can't a guy dream?

….

Artemis: Thanks, I'm Artemis, but… you knew that.

Dick: _*sprints up and is about to take out his phone when he trips and crashes into Artemis*_ Hehe… We'll… laugh about this later?

Director 2: Cut! Someone clean Artemis's outfit and then we'll roll again!

Artemis: _*shoves Dick to the side* *stands up and brushes off her uniform* _For an acrobat, you're rather clumsy.

Dick:_ *whines* _It was an _accident._

….

(Mount Justice)

Red Tornado: So you haven't told the team about this... mole?

Kaldur: I can't be sure one exists. And if it does…

Red Tornado: It does exist. You cannot deny something you can clearly see.

Kaldur: _*looks down at his arm and pokes a spot* _Yeah... It's kind of gross too. Do moles normally look like that?

Director 2: And here I thought the scene was running smoothly. Seriously guys? Roll again!

….

(Gotham City)

Artemis: _*about to go into teleporter*_

Robin: _*steps out* *very fake look of shock on his face* Artemis? _How random that you're in Gotham City! It's almost like you live here and not Star City, where you're UNCLE Green Arrow lives, but that's crazy right? It's not like there is some apartment nearby that you're staying in with your mom or that you go to my- I mean, Gotham Academy or anything. Weiiirddd coincidence.

Director 2: _*face palms*_

….

(Mount Justice)

Artemis: _*steps into cave*_

Robin: Look out!

Artemis: _*gets hit in the head with a ping pong ball* _Ow?

Conner: Sorry, my bad!

_*there is a giant ping pong table set up. Megan and Conner are on one side and Kaldur and Wally are on the other*_

Artemis: Where did you guys get such a big ping pong table?

Director 2: _*arms folded* _That's what I would like to know. Come on guys, we have to set up for the explosion scene.

Wally: _*waves a hand at him*_ Yeah, yeah, once we finish our match.

Director 2: No, now. Batman!

Batman: _*suddenly appears beside Wally*_

Wally: _*jumps* *scared* _Ah! Ok ok we're going.

Director 2: That's what I thought.

….

_*Artemis and Robin sprint into the exercise room*_

Robin: Robin to team. Aqualad, can you hear me?

Aqualad: _*takes off his headphones* *is jogging on the treadmill*_ I can hear you loud and clear.

Robin: _*stops and grins* _Oh, hey! I was looking for you!

Director 2: Aqualad, this isn't your scene.

Aqualad: _*steps off the treadmill and wipes off his face with a towel* _Sorry, I had to get in my daily hour of exercise.

Director 2: _*shakes head*_ Just go.

Aqualad: *_shrugs and waves to Artemis and Robin* _Good luck trying to contact us.

Robin: _*waves back*_ Thanks! See ya later! _*to Artemis*_ Isn't our leader so thoughtful?

Artemis_: *chuckles*_

Director 2: _*rolls his eyes*_ Roll again!

….

Artemis: Air vent!

Robin: Okay, let's go. *_stops by the door and hooks up to the screen there*_

Artemis: What are you doing?

Robin_: *turns to look at her* _Watching a funny video. KF sent me a link this morning and I haven't gotten to watch it yet. _*turns back to the screen and laughs* _Ahhh.. what a crazy donkey.

….

Robin: _*humming "Bad to the Bone"* _Crawlin through the air vents.

Artemis: Duh nah nuh nah nuh.

Robin: Tryin not to make a sound.

Artemis: Duh nah nuh nah nuh.

Robin: There's evil people after us.

Artemis: Duh nah nuh nah nuh

Robin: We don't want them around.

Director 2: This isn't a rock session, guys. Come on, you're supposed to be serious in this scene!

Robin: Don't be hatin on the classics! Besides, we sound fabulous.

Director 2: Oh, is that the word kids use now-a-days to describe what dying cats sound like?

Robin: _*appalled*_ Hey! It's not nice to talk about Artemis that way.

Artemis: HEY!

….

_*Artemis and Robin drop out of the air vent and into a storage closet*_

Robin: Aw man, we took a wrong turn.

Artemis: I told you we should've asked for directions.

Robin: No, we're just taking a scenic route. Just, turn around and go back a few turns.

Wally: You guys sound like an old married couple. _*gets hit in the head with an arrow and a batarang* _Ow!

Artemis and Robin: We do NOT!

Director 2: Come on Robin, you were supposed to end up in the engine room, thing. I thought you had skills.

Robin: I do have skills, _*folds his arms across his chest* _I just… chose not to implement them at this time.

Wally: Suuurreee.

Robin: Oh hush! I bet you don't even know what implement means.

Wally: Do too!

Director 2: Boys! Hush. Let's just go again, okay? Places people!

….

Robin: Downloading security footage…

_*Megan and Conner kissing is pulled up on his screen*_

Robin: Ewewewewewew too far back!

Artemis: _*chuckles*_ Dork.

Robin:_ *sticks out his tongue at her before fast-fowarding*_

….

Robin: That's it, all four are dead.

Artemis: _*looks at him, in shock*_

Robin: _*pause*_ What? Oh- OH! You thought I meant..._ *slides a finger across his throat* *shakes his head* _No no, the cameras, not… them. Yeah…

Director 2: Did you just… forget your line, or…? Because you know how I feel about improv.

Robin: _*rubs the back of his neck sheepishly* _My bad.

Director 2: Roll again!

….

Artemis: It's Red Tornado!

Red Tornado: _*from the sidelines*_ I assure you it is not me.

Director 2: _*looks at him* *raises an eyebrow* _Aren't you supposed to be at the Watch Tower?

Artemis: _*shakes her head and gets back into place for a retake*_

….

Robin_: *pulls on a book* _

_*nothing happens*_

Robin: Ah come on… which one is it?

Artemis: Flame throwing robots, toppling book cases, does this not mean anything to you?

Robin: I'm trying! I'm trying! _*after a second huffs out a sigh and throws his hands in the air*_ Okay, somebody took the book.

KF:_ *cackles from the sidelines, holding the book in his hand*_

Director 2: Wally. Give the book back.

_*book cases are stopped and reset*_

KF: You guys are no fun. They were supposed to get crushed!

Batman: _*appears behind him*_

KF: _*jumps and gulps nervously*_ I m-mean… I th-thought it'd be funny. PleaseDon'tHurtMe. _*hands him the book back while also cringing away from him*_

Batman: _*shakes his head silently before going over and putting the book back in its right place*_

Director 2: Go again!

….

Red Torpedo: Attention Robin. Attention Artemis. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your friends will be extinguished. _*dramatic music starts blaring over the speakers*_

Director 2: Robin!

Robin: _*grins sheepishly* _I thought some dramatic overture would be appropriate that this point.

Director 2: _*just shakes his head* _Alright, why doesn't every just take five?

….

(Dressing Room)

KF: _*as he eats some cake*_ M'n, th'se flames.. _*swallows*_ Sure do look real.

Megan: _*nods*_ Indeed they do.

Robin: Wait, you mean they're NOT real? _*pauses in drinking his apple juice*_

Conner: _*shakes his head*_ No, of course not. You thought they were?

Robin: The ones chasing us were! I felt the heat!

Megan: _*shrugs*_ Well my cage isn't real. Don't want to actually hurt Aqualad and I.

Kaldur: Indeed, if they were real, it would be a painful process.

Robin: Well snap. Don't spoil it for the fans. It's no fun when they know it's faking.

KF: But, we're actors. This is a TV show. How could they not know already?

Robin: _*shrugs*_ Being the hardcore fans they are…_ *takes a long sip* _I'm sure they're just in denial.

Artemis: _*steps into the room* _We have to get back on set guys.

KF: Alright, alright, we're coming.

….

(Mount Justice)

Red Torpedo: _*as he raises the water level*_ Nine minutes and forty-five seconds..

Robin:_ *calls out through the set*_ Come on KF just vibrate through! Oh, wait.

KF: _*as he still struggles*_ Not. Funny!

Robin:_ *cackle echoes through the room*_

….

Robin: We can access the hanger from here.

_*water comes rushing after them*_

Robin: Or not.

Artemis: Will you please stop saying that!

Robin: _*grins*_ Or not. Or not. Or not. OrNotOrNotOrNot.

Artemis: _*puts her hands over her ears*_ Gah. Come on. _*they're swept into the water*_

….

Kaldur: She is unconscious. I fear she- we, cannot survive much longer.

Robin: Man, you're sweating hard man. Are you _sure_ those flames aren't real?

Megan: _*sits up*_ Just keep going! I don't even like being around FAKE flames for this long.

Director 2: Cut! Someone splash Aqualad again. Then we'll do a retake. Robin! No commentary.

Robin: _*grumbles, pouting* Someone's_ not feeling the aster.

….

Artemis: They already took out our FOUR, super-powered friends!

Robin: But they won't take out us! _*grips her shoulders*_ We can do this! Don't lose hope, because the second you do, that's when they win. We can do this. We are JUST as good as our friends. We will save them! _*dramatic pause*_ Or die trying.

Director 2: Robin, this isn't Days of Our Lives, this is a kid's show.

Robin: What does that have to do with giving epic inspiration speeches? Come on, that was gold!

Director 2: You're right it was- No. Roll again!

Robin: _*monotone, to the director* _You sound distraught.

Director 2: _Now _the boy says his line.

….

Artemis: HOW can you be so calm?

Robin: …

Artemis: Robin?

_*cardboard cut-out of Robin falls over*_

Artemis: Seriously? Great, now I'm REALLY doomed.

Director 2: *through megaphone* As much as I appreciate you staying in character, we have to do that again. WHERE'S ROBIN?

_*cackling echoes throughout the set*_

Wally:_ *yells* _He ran off because Batman needed something in Gotham. There was a break-in so they might be a bit.

Director 2: _*grumbles* _Heroes… _*into megaphone again* _Alright everyone, take five!

_*everyone begins to leave*_

Superboy: Hey! What about us?

KF: Yeah! Don't just leave us here! Come on guys!

….

Artemis: Well you better have an EMP in your quiver because I am fresh out in my utility belt- Wait, I switched those two.

Robin: _*laughs*_ Yes you did.

Director 2: Roll again!

….

KF: … from x-rays to EMPs.

Artemis: My GOD you're such a nerd.

KF: It's in the script!

Robin: _*laughs*_ We all know you helped write this part KF.

KF: Dude. Back me up here! Not cool.

….

Conner: And you can't drown a Kryptonian dumb bots, we don't breathe air!

KF: Bwahaha- ha _*coughs*_ Agh. Water in my mouth.

Director 2: Cut. Roll again!

….

Conner: Hey! KF, why did the robot go to robot school?

KF: Why?

Conner: Because his skills were getting a litte rusty!

KF: Oh! I got one! How many robots does it take to screw in a lightbulb?

Conner: Beats me!

KF: Three! One to hold the bulb, and two to turn the ladder!

_*both boys laugh when suddenly they are shot at with fire*_

Director 2: Different distractions boys! Unless you want to get fried. Roll again!

….

Robin: I need something to complete the circuit.

Artemis: Why are you talking to yourself about it when you could just shove a batarang in there?

Robin: Good idea! _*gets one out*_

Director 2: No, Robin, that's not in the script. I mean, it's smart but we're trying to be drastic here and build suspense.

Robin: _*whines*_ It's not realistic though. Come on. I've been doing this since I was 9-

The Team: _*together* _We know.

Robin: Oh. Right.

Director 2: _*sighs*_ Roll again!

Robin: _*smirks*_ Or not.

Artemis: _*shoots Robin with her last arrow*_ I told you not to say that again!

Robin: _*cackles and cartwheels away*_

Artemis:_ *throws her hands into the air* _How does he even do that?

….

Robin: _*is being pulled down in a stream of water by Red Torpedo* *suddenly perks up and starts swimming in the water cheekily*_

Director 2: Robin! That doesn't look very unconscious to me!

Robin:_ *pushes his head out of the stream and blows raspberries at the director* *yelps and ducks back in when a clipboard is thrown at him*_

Director 2: _*smirks* _Roll again!

….

Artemis: _*falls into the souvenir room* _Who am I kidding… _*notices something*_ What the… _*gets up and walks over to the shelves* *picks up a can*_

_*can suddenly explodes and confetti goes everywhere*_

Artemis: Wally!

_*KF laughing can be heard faintly in the background*_

Artemis: _*smirks* *calls out*_ Still not as cool as Robin's cackle!

KF: _*laughing stops*_ Hey!

Robin: _*cackles*_

….

Artemis: But I found a new family, and in this family it's one for all and –

Red Torpedo: One minute.

KF: Don't worry! Just take your time with your back-story! We're just facing impending doom here!

….

Conner: _*frantically*_ Kaldur! How's M'gann?

Robin: _*coughs* _Don't mind the rest of us. We're all peachy keen, thanks for asking.

Artemis: _*shaking her head*_ How you didn't figure it out sooner, Wally, I just don't know.

KF: _*whines* _It's in the script!

Robin: That's what they all say.

KF: _*grumbles under his breath*_ Can we just roll again?

Director 2: I don't know, can we?

KF: _*scowls* _MAY we?

Director 2: Yes we may. Roll again!

….

KF: Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?

Artemis: Oh, sure thing. _*whacks him upside the head with the large gun*_

KF: OUCH! Why did you do that?

Artemis: _*shrugs, innocently* _It wasn't working. I thought hitting it against a hard surface would help. Oh! But I just remembered, the EMP makes no machines work. Oops. My bad.

KF: You sooo did that on purpose.

….

Red Tornado: I was unaware that I had relatives.

KF: Wow. Red Tornado not knowing something? Now THAT is a real shocker.

Red Tornado_: *looks to him*_ Considering an EMP just went through, it would be impossible for anything to have shocked you at this moment.

KF: _*sighs*_ It was a joke.

Director 2: Not a very good one! Now roll again! We are almost done people, come on!

….

Superman: What happened?

Artemis: Really? You haven't asked someone else by now? Like, I don't know, you're SON?

Superman: He's not my –

Everyone: Yes he is!

Superman: _*curls in on himself a bit and looks away* _Oh, I better go fix that thing… in China. _*flies away*_

Robin: Coward! _*shakes a fist at him as Superman flies away*_

Director 2: _*pinches the bridge of his nose* _Guys, we all hate that he won't accept Conner as his son, but try not to stop a scene just because of it.

KF: We wouldn't have to stop the scene if SUPERMAN WOULD SUCK IT UP AND TALK TO CONNER. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU WUSS!

Director 2:_ *megaphone* _Superman! Come back! We need to Roll Again!

….

Superman: _*very tense* _So… what happened?

Everyone: *_glaring at Superman*_

Director 2: _*whines* _Guys come on, this is our 12th take. Just ACT for ONE MOMENT like you like him so we can be done! Okay? Roll again!

….

(Actor's Lounge)

Robin: _*walks in and plops down on the couch*_FINALLY we're done.

Wally_: *walks in, cowl down*_ Yeah. I'm hungry- hey what's this?

Robin: _*perks up*_ What's what?

Wally: It's a box for you.

Robin: _*gets up and walks over, opening it*_ Oh! It's a cake!

Wally: WHAT?_ *comes up close next to him, mouth watering* *reaches for the box*_

Robin: _*slaps his hand away*_ Hey! No touchy! _*looks back at the cake*_ Heh. It says Buyakasha!

Wally: What does that mean?

Robin: _*shrugs*_ I don't know but it's funny! Buyakasha! _*laughs* *takes the cake and begins to walk away*_

Wally: _*follows him quickly* _Come on man, you can't eat that all on your own! Help a starving brother out here!

Robin: Get your own cake! _*walks away*_

Wally: _*whines*_ Robin! _*chases him down* *you can hear him calling down the hall*_ Pleeeaaseeee! I just want one bite!

Robin: _*you can hear him down the hall as well* _No! One bite IS a whole cake for you! Back off!

Wally: But!

Robin: Don't make me call Batman on you!

Wally: Awww man!

_**(A/N: So there it was! I hope you guys all enjoyed it! It's been almost a year since I've updated My bad. Just been busy. I won't stop, I promise, but I can't guarantee when I'll update again! I hope you guys still want to read it despite my absence. **_

_**The cake Robin received was courtesy of **_PainInSilence_**!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love – KKCopper)**_


End file.
